Sway of the Pendulum!
by bopdog111
Summary: The sequel of "Path of the Pendulum". 1 Year after the battle of the True Supreme King a new threat arises threatening to finish off what the True Supreme King started, and now Atem finds himself involved something much more dangerous or deadly. And not only that demonic beasts, and even his mother are involved to harm him, and his friends. AtemxRiley! Co-Author with Ulrich362
1. Dueling Crisis!

**Alright this is the sequel of Path of the Pendulum! I don't know if it'll be longer, or shorter but who knows? Here is Sway of the Pendulum! ENJOY!**

* * *

One year. One year has passed ever since the defeat of the True Supreme King, and the adoption of both Atem, and Yuri was fulfilled. During the time Atem asked Declan to create living organic bodies for the Big Five which would take a long time but Declan said he'll get it done.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and end this duel!" Yuri declared.

Atem looked over to see his brothers were dueling again, and this time Yuri claimed a win.

"I win Yuya, that makes what, 20 in a row?" Yuri smirked.

"Yeah I guess." Yuya mentioned chuckling.

That made Atem sighed sadly,_ 'Do I even have it in me to Dueltain?'_

Yuri and Yuya noticed Atem.

"Are you still worried?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded at that.

"Do you enjoy dueling?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah but I just can't find my Entertainment." Atem answered.

"Then don't Dueltain." Yuri stated. "Nobody is saying you have to and maybe there's something else that will call you. I don't Dueltain either."

"I want to Dueltain but that is one problem." Atem told them. "How did you find your entertainment Yuya?"

"I just want to make people smile." Yuya answered. "I might have an idea though."

Atem, and Yuri listened to see what Yuya planned.

"Dad and I were going to duel in front of the crowd... But instead why don't you two duel?" Yuya suggested.

"Huh?" They both looked surprised.

"You're both looking for your entertainment, maybe dueling for a crowd can help." Yuya explained.

"I'm not sure about it." Atem mentioned.

"... Once won't hurt and it might be what you need." Yuri admitted.

"I hope." Atem mentioned.

"... Yuya do you own a crown, a cape, and a scepter?" Yuri inquired.

"Hm?" Yuya looked surprised.

"Infernalqueen, Terrorking, Desrook, why not go with a prince entertainment style?" Yuri suggested. "What do you think Atem?"

"Is Fashion even a part of Dueltaining?" Atem asked.

"I don't know, but it is in acting and getting into character isn't it?" Yuri asked. "You're the expert on this Yuya."

"Well on my match with the Sledgehammer I did dress like a Jester." Yuya chuckled at the memory.

"That sounds interesting." Yuri chuckled.

Atem only sweat-dropped on that.

"That aside..." Yuri smirked.

"Oh yeah let me go get em." Yuya mentioned running up the stairs.

"How are things with Riley?" Yuri asked as Yuya ran off.

"Well... yesterday is that we went to the horizon." Atem answered.

"Glad to hear it. You're a good person Atem." Yuri told him.

"Well... I wouldn't say good..." Atem blushed being modest.

"You're right, wonderful fits better." Yuri mentioned. "Though you're too modest."

"Sorry..." Atem mentioned.

"Oh, morning Atem." Zuzu smiled.

"Morning Zuzu." Atem nodded.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Zuzu asked.

"What news?" Yuri asked her.

"Jaden's missing." Yuzu answered. "They say he just disappeared one day."

"Missing?" Atem asked surprised.

They haven't heard from Jaden ever since the True Supreme King's defeat.

"Yeah, the thing is... he isn't the only one. Yuto's vanished too." Zuzu mentioned. "Yugo, Rin, and Lulu are coming over to talk after Yuya's duel with Yusho."

"Well the plans were changed about Yuya's duel with father." Yuri mentioned as Yuya walked in with the stuff.

Suddenly Riley ran up to them with a panicked look on her face.

"Riley? What's wrong?" Atem asked worried

"Declan's gone." Riley said fearfully.

"What do you mean by gone?" Atem asked surprised.

"I mean someone challenged him to a duel, beat him in one turn, and he disappeared." Riley answered before hugging Atem and starting to shake.

Atem hugged her back, and rubbing her back.

"Wait, Jaden, Yuto, and now Declan?" Yuri inquired. "This doesn't sound good."

"What is going on?" Yuya asked putting the stuff done.

"Jaden disappeared, Yuto is missing, and apparently someone kidnapped Declan." Yuri answered.

"It seems like there is someone wanting revenge." Zuzu mentioned.

"Yeah, but who?" Yuya asked. "And why?"

"We don't know." Zuzu answered.

"There you are miserable freak of nature." stated a cloaked figure suddenly appearing glaring at Yuya. "Duel me, or your brother dies."

"Huh?" They looked at the figure.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"Bolt, now I'll only say it one more time." the figure stated. "Duel me, or your brother dies."

"I have no reason to duel you." Yuya said seriously as Atem looked on concerned.

Suddenly a round object shot towards Atem and attached itself to his chest.

"What the?" Atem asked surprised reaching to take it off.

"I wouldn't do that, but if your brother doesn't accept my challenge a spike will stab through your heart." Bolt stated. "Now you have a reason to duel me you inhuman freak of nature."

Yuya grunted glaring at Bolt, "Fine then!"

"I'm going to make sure you die here and now." Bolt stated coldly.

The two got ready.

Yuya: 4000

Bolt: 4000

Bolt 1st Turn:

"I activate the spell card Pendulum Cage, with this active neither player can use any Pendulum Cards and any Pendulum Cards in your hand or deck is banished." Bolt stated coldly.

* * *

_Pendulum Cage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish all Pendulum monsters from both player's Decks, and Hands. While this card is face-up neither player can activate Pendulum monsters in their Pendulum Zones._

* * *

"What?" Yuya asked shocked as his Pendulum cards were banished.

"Next since you have more than ten banished cards I can call Thunder Dragon Slaying Emperor Kaizan in attack mode." Bolt continued as he summoned a monster with 4000 attack points.

* * *

_Thunder Dragon Slaying Emperor Kaizan_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_If your opponent has more then 10 banished cards you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Other effects unknown._

* * *

"Finally the spell Lightning Arrow, you take damage equal to my monsters attack points!"

* * *

_Lightning Arrow_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Dragon Slaying" monster you control: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK. You cannot conduct your battle phase, or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Aw no!" Yuya cried as a lighting bolt charged.

Yuri moved in to join. A second cloaked figure appeared in front of Yuri. "Your turn will be later monster!"

The bolt struck Yuya.

Yuya: 0000

Winner Bolt

"Yuya!" Atem cried.

"Now then, you're coming with me." Bolt stated grabbing an unconscious Yuya before disappearing.

"Where did you take him!?" Yuri demanded to the second figure.

"Somewhere he'll be sacrificed, just like you'll be when I'm done with you." the figure said before vanishing.

"Sacrificed?" Atem asked staring at the thing on his chest.

As Atem said that the device fell off his chest.

"I don't know, but something tells me we need to get to Yugo quickly." Yuri mentioned.

They nodded agreeing to that.

"Wait a second, Atem who was it that impressed the True Supreme King besides Declan?" Zuzu asked suddenly.

"It was me of course." Atem answered.

"What about Riley?" Yuri asked.

"That was Ray taking over at the time." Atem answered hugging Riley.

"No think about who they're taken so far, Jaden, Yuto, Yuya, and Declan. Three pieces of the True Supreme King, and one of the people that was instrumental in defeating him." Yuri mentioned. "Something tells me these guys are connected to him."

"So someone needs revenge for defeating him?" Atem asked.

"No... call it a hunch, but I think they want him dead." Yuri explained. "They want us to recombine, and then they want us to die and I have a feeling they're going to want the three of you to do it."

"So we need to tell them he won't come back." Zuzu mentioned.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that, as it stands we only have one option. I just hope Yugo is willing to trust me after everything we've been through." Yuri mentioned.

"Come on we better get to him!" Riley cried.

The group nodded before running towards the Synchro Dimension. They made it there, and started looking for Yugo.

"There he is, Yugo!" Yuzu called.

Yugo looked over with Rin.

"You're still here, good." Yuri said as they ran up to them.

"What's up?" Yugo asked.

Atem quickly explained what had happened to Yuya.

"That's why I need you to trust me on something Yugo." Yuri stated.

"What?" Yugo asked.

"Give me your deck." Yuri said taking his out of his duel disc and holding it out to Yugo. "If you duel them, any tuner or synchro monsters you have will be completely useless."

Yugo looked a bit surprised but accepted it.

"I don't know what we're up against, but at least this way we won't be OTKed like Yuya was." Yuri mentioned.

"Fusion isn't my style but I'll get it a try." Yugo told him.

"I could say the same about Synchro, but if it means helping the others what choice do we have?" Yuri asked.

"What about Yuko?" Rin asked.

"Too late, we tried getting in touch on the way here but he's already gone." Yuzu answered.

"So me, and you are left Yuri." Yugo concluded.

"Wrong freak." said a cloaked figure that suddenly appeared. "You're mine."

They looked to see it.

"My name is Blake, now unless you want the girl to die." the figure said as the same object from before attached itself to Rin. "You'll duel me right now."

Yugo growled accepting.

Yugo: 4000

Blake: 4000

Blake 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the Frozen Synchro spell, now every tuner or Synchro Monster either of us have is banished!" Blake smirked.

* * *

_Frozen Synchro_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Banish all Tuner, and Synchro monsters from both player's Decks, Extra Decks, and Hands. While this card is face-up neither player can summon Tuner, or Synchro monsters._

* * *

Yugo only smirked as no cards appeared.

"What?" Blake questioned. "What kind of joke is this?"

"I switched decks before accepting your challenge." Yugo explained. "I don't know what you want with the True Supreme King but he's gone."

"Damn you, I end my turn." Blake growled.

Yugo 1st Turn:

Yugo drew, and said "I activate Polymerization to fuse two Predaplants to summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that Yuri's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters  
_

_Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

Blake just stared at the dragon angrily.

"Now I summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail!" Yugo cried summoning a plant ogre.

* * *

_Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1200_

_This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

"Now both of you attack him directly!"

The two attacks struck Blake.

Blake: 0000

Winner Yugo

"Damn, so you're resorting to tactics like that." Blake growled before vanishing as the device fell off of Rin.

"What now?" Yugo asked.

"Now, we see if anyone can figure out what this thing is." Yuri said picking up the device. "You alright Rin?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Rin nodded.

"Lechiter is that Kaibacorp technology?" Atem asked him.

_"This... is..."_ Leichter started before freezing. _"No, that's Industrial Illusions technology, as in the company that created Duel Monsters."_

"Industrial Illusions?" Atem asked shocked. "But... what does Pegasus have any interest in the True Supreme King?"

_"Your guess is as good as ours, but whatever it is can't be good."_ Crump mentioned.

"We better go to the Ritual Dimension, and find out." Yugo mentioned,

_"Yeah, you're right."_ Johnson agreed.

They went there, and reached Industrial Illusions.

"Do you have an appointment?" questioned a man in a suit.

"We need to talk to Pegasus right now." Yugo told him.

"Pegasus, you mean you didn't hear the news? He died three weeks ago." the man stated.

"Died?" Atem asked shocked. "Then who's taking over Industrial Illusions?"

"Mr. Bakura, Ryo Bakura." the man answered.

"Whoever is taking over we need to talk with him!" Yugo yelled.

"Let them in." said a calm male voice.

The man nodded, and opened the door as everyone stepped in.

_'Something's wrong.'_ Crump mentioned.

They see the chair was turned to the window, as this Bakura asked "And is there anything you want?"

"Yeah why did you send some of your workers to attack us?" Yugo asked.

"Attack you, what are you talking about?" Bakura asked revealing himself to be a young man with white hair and a golden ring around his neck.

Yugo placed the device on his desk hard.

"That!" Yugo yelled pointing at it.

"My ring?" Bakura asked.

"No this device!" Yugo answered.

Bakura picked up the device. "Where did you find this?"

"Your worker Blake attacked us sometime ago." Rin answered.

"I don't have any workers with that name, this device was stolen over a month ago. It was considered too dangerous and the man responsible was fired." Bakura explained.

"What?" Yugo asked surprised.

"Who is this fired worker, and what's his name?" Yuri asked.

"His name is Namu, I can provide a photo if it will help." Bakura told them before handing them a picture.

They looked at the picture. It was a picture of Marik with the name Namu on the back.

"Marik?" Atem asked surprised.

"No that is someone who looks like him." Yuri answered. "Must be a relative. Thanks for the help sorry for Fusion-Kun yelling at you like that."

"It's quite alright, and I hope everything works out for you." Bakura said as the others ran out of the room and a cold smirk appeared on his face. _'So Blake failed me, very well I'll have what I desire soon enough, I already have five of the items after all.'_

They walked out as Atem asked "So how can we find Marik if he's someone who knows Namu?"

"No idea, so the first thing to do is find out who Marik is. Any ideas?" Yugo asked.

"Well I know from reading books he's a tombkeeper." Atem mentioned.

"You're talking about Marik aren't you?" Yugi asked walking over to them..

"Oh yeah we are King of Games." Zuzu answered. "We think he knows someone named Namu."

"Marik is Namu but... he's not well." Yugi mentioned. "Not after what happened."

"Marik is Namu?" Yugo asked shocked.

"Yeah, but ever since his sister was sent to the Shadow Realm he's been... well I haven't seen him in almost a year. Nobody has." Yugi mentioned.

"So Marik might have something to do with the True Supreme King." Lulu realized.

"True Supreme King, I doubt it." Yugi mentioned.

"What?" Yugo asked.

"Marik is a friend of mine, and if he was involved he would tell you directly." Yugi mentioned.

"Well your 'friend' have sent minions to attack us with Industrial Illusions techlogy, kidnapped some of our friends, and are OTKing us!" Yugo yelled at him,

"That's completely impossible, Marik's been underground in tombs for the past year." Yugi said.

"Take us to him right now!" Yugo ordered.

"You want me, what are you more of his assassins then?" questioned a voice from behind them.

They turned to see who said that. It was Marik.

"Well, did he send you to kill me and take my Millennium Rod?" Marik questioned.

"No we want to know why you were sending your minons to attack us!" Yugo yelled.

"Minions, what are you talking about?" Marik questioned. "I'm the one being attacked."

"This!" Yugo yelled showing the photo of 'Namu'.

"Who gave you that!" Marik shouted.

"Bakura did." Rin explained. "He told us that the emploeye working on a missing device named Namu was fired, and now people with it was attacking us gathering the aspects of the true Supreme King, and his conqerours.

"You idiots believed him?" Marik questioned. "Ryo Bakura is the human form of Zorc Necrophades, he's pure evil and wants to plunge all worlds into darkness for all eternity. The only thing stopping him is the Seven Millennium Items."

"Don't blame us for that!" Zuzu yelled. "They kidnapped my boyfriend!"

"Who is this True Supreme King anyway?" Marik asked.

"A powerful being made from someone named Jaden Yuki who is the reincarnation of someone named Haou, and Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuya, and Yuko's true form Zarc." Becky answered. "He is almost impossible to defeat."

"He's insane!" Marik cried fearfully. "We have to get to your friends before it's too late, everyone's life depends on it."

"That's the question where are they?" Atem asked him.

"I don't know, but I know a way to find out. We need the Necklace." Marik mentioned.

"Now's not the time for jewelry shopping!" Yuri scolded.

"The Millennium Necklace, if you wear it and can use it's power which Yugi or I can you can see the Future." Marik mentioned. "The only problem is, Bakura has it."

Yugo ran in hearing that.

"Hey, stop right there." stated a man in a suit before running after Yugo.

Yugo brust in to the office, "Zorc!"

"Oh, and who told you that name?" Bakura inquired with a calm smile.

"Cut the crap Zorc! You helding our friends somewhere!" Yugo yelled.

"You're correct, I assume Marik told you about that?" Bakura questioned. "Well I have an offer, would you like them back?"

"Give me the necklace, and I promise you that you will only being pounded a little." Yugo growled.

"I have a better offer, defeat me in a duel and I'll return them to you safe and sound." Bakura smirked. "Someone of your skill would never have difficulty defeating someone like me who's only won a small handful of matches and you would be a hero."

The others ran in.

"What do you want with the True Supreme King?" Zuzu demanded.

"What do I want with him, that's simple. His half of my power." Bakura smirked. "Now then, do you accept my challenge, or are you as much a coward as you look?"

Yugo growled accepting.

"I should tell you I'm rather out of practice and don't utilize Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum Monsters." Bakura stated. "I hope I can at least last a short while, but do you mind if I take the first turn?"

"Go ahead." Yugo growled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Telepathic by Starset)**

**Yugo: 4000**

**Bakura: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bakura 1st Turn:

"I appreciate that, I set one card and one monster in defense mode. That's all." Bakura stated with a smirk.

Yugo 1st Turn:

Yugo drew, and said "Your going to get it! I'll summon Speedroid Terrortop!"

* * *

_S__peedroid Terrortop_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters._

* * *

"That's quite the monster." Bakura noted.

"Next I'll summon Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo cried summoning another.

* * *

_Speedroid Taketomborg_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

_Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"And lastly I'll summon the Red-Eyed Dice tuner monster, and I'll tune them to Synchro Summon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro  
_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + __1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So this is what Synchro Summoning is capable of, I'm impressed." Bakura smiled.

"I'll set two cards, and attack your face-down!" Yugo cried.

The monster was revealed to be a skeleton in a purple robe with a scythe.

* * *

_Spirit Reaper_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After resolving a card effect that targets this face-up card, destroy this card. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Discard 1 random card from their hand._

* * *

"My Spirit Reaper is indestructible in battle, and in addition I choose now to activate my Destiny Board trap." Bakura stated as a floating board appeared with a ghostly letter D.

* * *

_Destiny Board_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card and all 4 "Spirit Message" cards with different names are placed on your field, you win the Duel. Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: Place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your hand or Deck in your Spell & Trap Zone face-up, in the proper order of "I", "N", "A", and "L". When any "Spirit Message" card or "Destiny Board" you control leaves the field, send all "Spirit Message" cards and "Destiny Board" you control to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What's that?" Yugo asked surprised.

"You'll find out soon enough, now is that the end of your turn?" Bakura smirked.

"For now." Yugo answered.

"Then the second letter of the Destiny Board reveals itself, the letter E." Bakura stated as an E appeared next to the D.

* * *

_Spirit Message "E"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

**Yugo: 4000**

**Bakura: 4000**

* * *

Bakura 2nd Turn:

"As for my move, I simply end my turn without playing any new cards."

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"You really are dumb traps activate Follow Wing, and Dragon's Bind!" Yugo cried.

* * *

_Follow Wing_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Synchro Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. At the start of the Damage Step, if it battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster: You can destroy that opponent's monster, and if you do, the targeted Synchro Monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster, until the end of this turn. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

_Dragon's Bind_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Dragon-Type monster you control with 2500 or less ATK and DEF; neither player can Special Summon monsters with ATK less than or equal to the original ATK of that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"With Dragon's Bind neither player can special summon any monster that has more then Clear Wing's attack points! And with Follow Wing, Clear Wing can't be destroyed in battle, and if he battles a level 5 or higher monster that monster is destroyed, and if that's the case Clear Wing gains attack points equal to it's attack points!"

"Clever, but unfortunately for you Spirit Reaper is level three, and I have no intention of summoning a monster with more than 2500 attack points making both your trap cards meaningless." Bakura pointed out.

"Unless if I destroy him of-course." Yugo smirked ending his turn. "Your lucky for now."

"At the end of your turn the third letter of the Destiny Board appears, the letter A." Bakura reminded Yugo as the letter appeared.

* * *

_Spirit Message "A"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

**Yugo: 4000**

**Bakura: 4000**

* * *

Bakura 3rd Turn:

"If you're so confident I'll just set this monster and end my turn."

Yugo drew, and growled, "Your turn."

"Not doing anything, then the fourth letter appears, the letter T." Bakura stated.

* * *

_Spirit Message "T"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

Bakura 4th Turn:

"I pass, but once the fifth and final letter of the Destiny Board appears this duel will be over and you'll be joining your friends."

"An automatic win trap?" Yugo asked shocked.

"Of course, and you're already staring at the first four letters. D, E, A, and T, I trust you can guess the fifth letter." Bakura smirked.

"H." Yugo growled.

"Exactly, come the end of your turn your Death will arrive. Of course unlike the pharaoh you don't possess an Egyptian God Card and so this victory is mine." Bakura smirked before turning to Rin. "Perhaps I'll send you to the Shadow Realm as well once I'm done with him."

Rin growled, as Atem asked him, "Where are Yuya, and the others anyway?"

"Where else would they be, Egypt." Bakura answered. "Now then, try to make this final turn somewhat amusing."

Yugo growled drawing.

Yugo 4th Turn:

Yugo sees, and smirked, "I play Offerings to the Doomed! With this by skipping my draw phase your Spirit Reaper is destroyed!"

* * *

_Offerings to the Doomed_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

The monster shattered as Bakura scowled.

"Yeah not expecting that huh?" Yugo smirked, "Now Clear Wing charge!"

Bakura's new monster was revealed to be a suit of armor without a helmet that shattered.

"You destroyed my Headless Knight, a commendable feat." Bakura stated. "However in the end it's merely a pointless endeavor."

"Well I got this, Speedroid Malfunction! With this I summon one Speedroid from the graveyard, and then my battle phase can start over!" Yugo smirked.

* * *

_Speedroid Malfunction_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target, also target 1 monster you control, that monster can make a second attack this turn._

* * *

"Oh?" Bakura inquired. "I see, interesting."

"Come back Terrortop!" The monster appeared. "Now both of you charge!"

**(Bakura: 0300)**

As the attacks hit Bakura he flew back into a wall before coughing up blood.

"Yeah that's what you get for kidnapping my friends." Yugo growled. "Last chance hand over that necklace before you suffer more then a defeat."

"I think you've miscounted, you're out of monsters to attack with and I still have life points." Bakura stated.

"Which is why next turn you will be beaten." Yugo growled while forgetting about Destiny Board.

"Then is that the end of your turn, I'd like to hear those words if you don't mind." Bakura stated. "Do you end your turn?"

"Course it is." Yugo answered.

"Yugo no!" Rin cried. "He still has-"

"Then the fifth letter of the Destiny Board appears, and this duel is over!" Bakura stated before starting to laugh as the five ghostly letters circled Yugo.

* * *

_Spirit Message "H"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

**Yugo: 0300**

**Bakura: 4000**

**Bakura wins by Destiny Board!**

* * *

"How could I forget?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Simple, because you never had a chance in the first place." Bakura declared before a black cloud enveloped Yugo before fading to reveal he was gone. "Now, I could send you to the Shadow Realm but the look of pain you have is much more enjoyable, and then there was one."

"You... monster!" Rin yelled.

"I'm flattered, though your friend is truly an ignorant fool." Bakura smirked. "Destroy any of the letters and the Destiny Board falls apart, he had countless chances and he wasted them all believing his dragon could win the duel for him."

"Do you even know how deadly the True Supreme King is? The moment he's revived he will tear you apart!" Zuzu yelled.

"Oh, I severely doubt that." Bakura smirked. "You know my powers don't you little Yugi?"

"Not just me but your enemy does." Yugi answered as his puzzle started glowing. "YU-GI-OH!"

"The pharaoh, so nice to see you again." Bakura scowled.

"I wish I say the same to you Zorc." Pharaoh Atem scolded back. "Even you would not stand a chance because he bested both me, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Of course he did, the True Supreme King is half of my own power. Power that I will reclaim and use to send all five worlds to the Shadow Realm for eternity." Bakura stated. "Once the last piece is in place I will become more powerful than you can imagine Atem."

"Half of your power?" Atem asked confused.

"In our last encounter I had split my power in an effort to dispel all light from the universe, a light that originated from the far reaches of the universe." Bakura answered. "Now I will reclaim my full strength and then not even that Creator of Light will be enough to stop me."

Atem grabbed Yuri, and dragged him, "Come on Yuri if he gets you that will happen!"

Suddenly the group was enveloped in a dark cloud.

"I do have one other small offer pharaoh, I require the seven Millennium Items to fully unlock my strength and so I have an offer, should one of you manage to defeat me I'll return all seven of them." Bakura stated.

Pharaoh Atem glared at him with all his hatred.

"So I take the return of the mortals you call Jaden, Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuko, Yuri, and Zarc does not seem worth a battle?" Bakura questioned. "The choice is entirely yours."

"I'll take you down." Yuri told him.

"Yuri no!" Atem cried.

"Very well, you've seen my deck so it's clear nothing I play can surprise you." Bakura stated.

Yuri stepped out of the cloud readying his Duel Disk.

* * *

**Well it's shorter then I imagined! Next up is Yuri vs Zorc, and then some relaxation. Be sure to review!**


	2. Battling the Demon!

**Alright this is the next part of Sway of the Pendulum where Yuri faces off against Zorc! ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bakura 1st Turn:

"I'll go first and summon Headless Knight in attack mode and end my turn."

* * *

_Headless Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1450_

_DEF: 1700_

_A haunted spirit of a falsely accused knight who wanders in search of truth and justice._

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

Yuri drew, and said "I'll play Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode, and place two cards facedown to end my turn."

* * *

_Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1200_

_This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

**Yuri: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 4000**

* * *

Bakura 2nd Turn:

"I set a monster and switch Headless Knight into defense mode to end my move." Bakura said calmly.

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew, and said "I now play Polymerization to combine these two, and summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters  
__Once per turn_, _if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials : You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls , until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated , and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed : You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"I see, that's quite the beast I don't have a monster that can match it." Bakura revealed.

"Well you sure are dumb for that. I now summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail!" Yuri cried summoning a second monster. "Now they'll attack your face-downs!"

Headless Knight shattered and the second monster was revealed to be a painting before shattering as well.

"Now they will defeat you next turn." Yuri promised.

* * *

**Yuri: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 4000**

* * *

Bakura 3rd Turn:

"I have my doubts, I summon a second Headless Knight in attack mode and play the spell card the Dark Door, now we're only allowed to attack with one monster each turn." Bakura said. "That ends my move."

* * *

_The Dark Door_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Only 1 monster can attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"That won't be a problem." Yuri mentioned. "Starving Venom attacks Headless Knight!"

The Knight shattered.

**(Bakura: 2650)**

"Your turn." Yuri ended.

* * *

**Yuri: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 2650**

* * *

Bakura 4th Turn:

"I should be thanking you, you've allowed me to call one of my most powerful monsters to the field." Bakura stated. "One the pharaoh should be all too familiar with."

Pharaoh Atem paled at this.

"I summon to the field Dark Necrofear in attack mode." Bakura stated with a smirk as the monster appeared. "Now, I attack your Cephalotusnail."

* * *

_Dark Necrofear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2800_

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing from play 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can activate 1 "Dark Sanctuary" from your hand, Deck, field, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Cephalotus Snail's effect prevents him from being destroyed by battle, and halves all damage!" Yuri cried as his monster was encased in a orb, and he grunted. **(Yuri: 3550)**

"I end my turn." Bakura stated. "I should truly thank you for allowing my strongest monster to take the field so quickly."

Yuri 4th Turn:

"Which won't be staying long! Starving Venom attacks Dark Necrofear!" Yuri cried as his dragon attacked.

"Yuri wait!" Pharaoh Atem cried.

The monster was destroyed only for Bakura to smirk as the room turned red with floating eyes and mouths appearing around them.

**(Bakura: 2050)**

"You're making this even easier than I expected. Allow me to welcome you, to Dark Sanctuary!" Bakura declared.

* * *

_Dark Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_Activate only when a "Dark Necrofear" is sent to your Graveyard. The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary appears. During each of your End Phases, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card._

* * *

Yuri looked around surprised.

"When Dark Necrofear is destroyed Dark Sanctuary envelops the field." Bakura explained.

"So what kind of effect does this have?" Yuri questioned.

"Effects far more powerful than you can possibly imagine, of course you'll learn about them soon enough." Bakura stated. "Now then, I believe it's my move?"

"Course it is." Yuri answered.

* * *

**Yuri: 3550**

**Yami Bakura: 2050**

* * *

Bakura 5th Turn:

"I'll summon Earthbound Spirit and sacrifice it in order to maintain Dark Sanctuary. That's all." Bakura stated before pausing. "Wait, what have I done?"

* * *

_Earthbound Spirit_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2000_

_A vengeful creature formed by the spirits of fallen warriors, it drags any who dare approach it into the deepest bowels of the earth._

* * *

"Left yourself wide open." Yuri smirked.

Yuri 5th Turn:

Yuri drew, and cried "Now Starving Venom finish him off!"

"Yuri, no stop that's what he-" Pharaoh Atem cried.

Suddenly a white ghost flew out of Starving Venom and struck Yuri.

**(Yuri: 2150)**

**(Bakura: 3450)**

"What was that?" Yuri asked surprised he didn't noticed that.

"That was the ghost of Dark Sanctuary, and it has possessed your dragon. So when you declared an attack with it, you take damage equal to half of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points and I regain the same amount of life points." Bakura smirked.

"You tricked me!" Yuri yelled glaring.

"I told you that Dark Sanctuary was more powerful than you could possibly imagine, now I believe that's the end of your turn?" Bakura taunted.

"For now." Yuri snarled.

* * *

**Yuri: 2150**

**Yami Bakura: 3450**

* * *

Bakura 6th Turn:

"I'll summon Sangan and sacrifice it for Dark Sanctuary. That's all." Bakura stated.

* * *

_Sangan_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Sangan" once per turn._

* * *

Yuri 6th Turn:

_'Okay my dragon can't attack.'_ Yuri thought drawing. "Cephontus Snail attacks!"

The ghost emerged from the monster and struck Yuri again.

**(Yuri: 1500)**

**(Bakura: 4100)**

"Your kidding me!" Yuri cried.

"The ghost of Dark Sanctuary possess a new monster each turn, of course if you guess right you'll be able to attack me directly." Bakura stated. "It's a 50/50 guess."

Atem started shaking since he HATES ghosts. Riley noticed and gently took his hand.

"Your move." Yuri growled.

* * *

**Yuri: 1500**

**Yami Bakura: 4100**

* * *

Bakura 7th Turn:

"I'll summon a second Earthbound Spirit and play this facedown, now Earthbound Spirit will be sacrificed to Dark Sanctuary to end my move." Bakura stated. _'So now my ghost possesses another monster, and his Cephalotus Snail is the perfect choice.'_

Yuri 7th Turn:

_'What now?'_ Yuri thought drawing.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

**(Pharaoh Atem: 2000)**

"Pharaoh how did you...?" Bakura asked shocked.

"My Millennium Puzzle, now then I've defeated your Dark Sanctuary once Zorc and I can defeat it again." Pharaoh Atem declared.

"Pharaoh this is my duel!" Yuri yelled.

"Zorc is not an enemy you can afford to underestimate. There is a way to defeat him but you need my help Yuri." Pharaoh Atem told him.

"I don't." Yuri growled. "Starving Venom attacks!"

"Correct, my ghost is not possessing your dragon." Bakura stated. "However, I activate Dark Spirit of the Silent this negates your dragons attack and forces Cephalotusnail to attack instead, you know what that means."

* * *

_Dark Spirit of the Silent_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate that attack, and select another face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster attacks instead. (If it is in face-up Defense Position, change it to Attack Position.)_

* * *

**(Yuri: 0850)**

**(Bakura: 4750)**

"Yuri, you need my help." Pharaoh Atem told him. "If you lose this duel just think what it will do to Atem."

"Don't you get him involve!" Yuri yelled at him.

"He already is, everyone in here is involved." Pharaoh Atem told Yuri. "If you want to win this duel summon another monster."

"Don't tell me how to duel!" Yuri scolded playing his face-down which was Monster Reborn. "And I'll bring back your Necrofear!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Bakura's eyes widened as the monster reappeared and Dark Sanctuary vanished as Pharaoh Atem met Yuri's eye and deactivated his duel disc. "Just be careful, Zorc is dangerous."

Yuri looked surprised seeing the field spell vanished, and smirked, "So that is the weakness of your field spell."

"Yes, Dark Sanctuary emerges with the destruction of Dark Necrofear, and with her return it leaves the field." Bakura stated in annoyance.

"Well I already attacked so it's your turn again." Yuri told him.

* * *

**Yuri: 0850**

**Yami Bakura: 4750**

* * *

Bakura 8th Turn:

"I set one card and end my turn." Bakura stated in annoyance.

Yuri 8th Turn:

Yuri drew, and cried "Starving Venom attacks!"

Bakura was struck. **(Bakura: 1950)**

"Turn end." Yuri ended.

* * *

**Yuri: 0850**

**Yami Bakura: 1950**

* * *

Bakura 9th Turn:

"I draw." Bakura stated before smirking. "I activate the Change of Heart!"

* * *

_Change of Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase._

* * *

Yuri widen his eyes hearing the spell.

"Exactly, so now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is mine for this turn." Bakura smirked. "Now attack Dark Necrofear!"

"At least Yuri will still have 50 more Life Points." Atem mentioned as the dragon destroyed Dark Necrofear.** (****Yuri: 0050)**

"That's not the problem, if Dark Necrofear goes back to the graveyard Dark Sanctuary returns to the field." Pharaoh Atem reminded him.

Bakura's field spell appears again.

"And so Dark Sanctuary returns to finish what it started." Bakura smirked. "I end my turn so you can have your dragon back, it's served it's purpose."

"And you don't have anything to sacrifice for Dark Sanctuary." Yuri reminded,

Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "Impossible, this can't be happening!"

Yuri smirked as Bakura's field spell vanished this time for good.

"No, this can't be happening." Bakura panicked. "I refuse to be bested again!"

Yuri 9th Turn:

Yuri drew, and cried "Starving Venom wipe his out!"

Bakura smirked. "I reveal my trap card, Eye of Zorc. This trap forces your dragon to attack another monster on the field, and there's only one left isn't there?"

Yuri widen his eyes before sighing, "Your really good at deciving. You know that right?"

"I believe it's more that you're an ignorant fool, and now your own monster will end you." Bakura declared.

* * *

**Yuri: 0000**

**Bakura: 1950**

**Bakura wins the duel!**

* * *

"NO!" Atem, and Pharaoh Atem cried out.

Yuri glared, "You win. Now take me with them."

"Of course, oh and if you want them back you'll simply have to defeat me. Not that you have any hope of that." Bakura smirked before a cloud of darkness enveloped him and Yuri before fading to reveal they were gone.

"The True Supreme King is coming back, and might not be stopped this time." Atem started shaking.

"You stopped him once and you can do it again." Pharaoh Atem told him.

"What if I can't?" Atem asked.

"You can Atem, I know you can." Riley told him.

"She's right, and we aren't the only ones to believe in you." Pharaoh Atem said handing him a blank card. "Pegasus gave this to me for you to have if it became necessary."

Atem looked at the card. It was a blank card. Atem only looked down at that.

"Trust me, you can do this." Pharaoh Atem smiled.

"I hope." Atem told him.

"Don't worry, I'm certain everything will be fine." Pharaoh Atem stated. "Now then, we have to get to Egypt and I know just the person to help."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya groaned waking up.

"Hey Yuya, you too huh?" Yuto asked.

"Yuto?" Yuya groaned rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"We in Egypt idiot." Jaden answered with crossed arms.

"Egypt, but why?" Yuya asked.

"Perhaps I can explain that Yuya Sakaki, or should I refer to you as Zarc?" asked a voice from behind him.

They are turned to see Yami Bakura.

"I am Bakura or known as Zorc in his body." Yami Bakura smirked.

"What do you want?" Yuto asked glaring.

"That's simple, all six of you to reunite as you have once before." Yami Bakura stated calmly. "Of course, you can either join together willingly or I can provide some... motivation."

"You can't make us bring Zarc, and the True Supreme King come back!" Yuko yelled.

"Oh believe me mortal, I can easily unite you if I so wish. Of course if you wish to oppose me, those you care about shall suffer first." Yami Bakura stated.

"That's doesn't scare us!" Yuto yelled.

"Even if Lulu Obsidian were to die?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Don't you even touch her!" YUto yelled.

"You want her to remain safe, you know what you need to do." Yami Bakura stated calmly. "Join together and she will remain unharmed along with the others."

"Do you even know how powerful he is?" Jaden asked him.

"Of course I do." Yami Bakura said before a flash of Zorc's true form appeared in front of them. "Now, this is your last chance before I begin eliminating them."

"Argh." The five aspects looked at each other before Yugo said to him, "You win."

They all closed their eyes to combine. Yami Bakura smirked. _'Soon enough Pharaoh, you will experience true darkness.'_

Their dragons cards started glowing as a familiar laughter rang throughout the room.

_**"You idiots!"**_ He ranged,

"Hello Zarc, now then for you and Jaden to combine." Yami Bakura stated.

Zarc looked, and asked **_"Who are you?"_**

"My name is Zorc, and you will do as I say." Yami Bakura stated.

**_"I got a better idea."_ **Zarc smirked holding up a card. **_"I summon Supreme King Z-ARC!"_**

The monster appeared only for a wave of darkness to strike it sending it instantly crashing to the ground unable to move.

**_"What the!?"_** Zarc seemed shocked at this.

"Are you challenging me mortal, your power is meaningless." Yami Bakura told him before the darkness tore the Supreme King Dragon Z-Arc into it's five parts as each one of them was enveloped in darkness and writhing in agony. "You can hear their spirits crying out, if you want them to live you will listen and merge with Jaden Yuki, am I clear?"

Zarc glared at Yami Bakura but looks toward Jaden.

"I am not going to bring that guy back!" Jaden yelled. "He'll destroy everything, and nobody will ever stop him!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, but perhaps first..." Yami Bakura stated as Yubel appeared only for him to incinerate her as she screamed in agony. "I'll remove this weakling from existence, and now..."

With those words Jaden and Zarc became enveloped in orbs of darkness that slowly merged into each other.

* * *

_With the group..._

Atem suddenly gripped his head in pain.

"Atem?" Riley asked nervously.

"He-" Atem widen his eyes in horror. "HE'S BACK!"

* * *

**Yami Bakura now has the True Supreme King back in business, and now we get an all out battle next chapter. Be sure to review!**


	3. The Dark Battle with Zorc!

**Alright here we're for the final chapter against Yami Bakura! ENJOY!**

* * *

Meanwhile...

**(Cue Theme: The Relic's Song)**

The orb merged.

"Now for the final piece of the puzzle." Yami Bakura stated as the orb shrunk before entering his body as he started laughing and Egypt itself started turning dark.

* * *

_With the group..._

The country started turning dark as Ate cried fearfully, "Were too late! Zorc took The True Supreme King's power!"

"It's not too late yet, we can still oppose Zorc." Pharaoh Atem stated.

"Believe me, after all the things that have happened if Yugi says you still have a chance then odds are you'll pull it off." Kaiba noted calmly.

"Where is he?" Lulu asked looking around.

"Um... I think I see him." Zuzu answered pointing to the massive demonic creature staring at them.

"Whoa!" some of them reacted in shock.

"Yup, that's definitely Zorc." Kaiba commented calmly as an orb of fire appeared in Zorc's hands. "I suggest you buckle in, this is going to be a rough landing."

Atem stared at him both in fear, and shock. "Where is Declan when you need him?"

As Atem asked that Zorc launched a stream of flames at the jet causing it to explode only for Ra to catch everyone and land them safely on the ground.

"If I had to guess, Zorc knows." Pharaoh Atem answered.

_"So this is going to be a hard battle."_ Rin thought before the other four dimensions appeared, and it looks like they are at the same ruins they are when they fought the True Supreme King.

"What's going on?" Zuzu asked fearfully.

"Same thing is happening when we fought the True Supreme King." Pharaoh Atem grunted. "The Dimensions are falling apart."

"In other words beat him and things go back to normal. Sounds simple." Kaiba smirked.

"Not simple." Atem corrected. "With Zorc's power, and the True Supreme King power's combined as one it will be impossible to defeat."

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" Kaiba inquired. "I have three words for Zorc, Shining Neutron Blast!"

"Hm?" Atem asked confused.

"The last time we fought this overgrown freak of nature my Blue-Eyes White Dragon nearly took him down, he's twice as strong but my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is 1000 times stronger." Kaiba smirked.

"Can we just fight him already?" Zuzu asked annoyed.

"Be my guest, ladies first after all." Kaiba said calmly.

"Okay Zorc." Zuzu glared at him. "You are going to regret kidnapping Yuya!"

**(Battle Theme: The Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation)**

"You wish to duel me?" Zorc questioned before reverting into Bakura's appearance. "Very well, you can have the first move."

"Okay I summon Sonata, Aqua, and Bloom Diva!" Zuzu cried.

"I'll call on Lunalight Cat Dancer, and Leo Dancer!" Celina cried.

"I'll summon Windwitch - Winter Bell, and Windwitch - Crystal Bell!" Rin cried.

"I'll summon, Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale, and Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!" Lulu cried.

"And lastly I'll summon, Nekroz of Valkyrus, and Nekroz of Unicore!" Becky cried as all of the girls monsters appeared.

"Five on one, that's hardly a fair fight for you all. I call to the field Diabound and alongside him Supreme Darkness Subservient Dragon Z-ARC!" Zorc stated calmly.

The dragon appeared.

"Get him!" The girls cried for their monsters as they attacked doing no damage.

"Is this truly all you can manage?" Zorc questioned.

The girls grunted at this.

"Diamond, Z-ARC, kill them." Zorc stated.

The two attacked as the monsters couldn't handle as the girls cried out.

"I'll summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite cried.

"And I'll summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Hart cried.

The four new dragons appeared only to be engulfed in the blast as well.

"Hey!" The Tenjo brothers cried.

Diabound turned towards them and launched a wave of energy at the Tenjo brothers.

"Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith protect them!" Gong cried.

Gong's monster appeared only for Z-ARC to blast them from behind.

"This is a waste of my time, I'll simply destroy you all at once." Zorc stated coldly.

"Zorc!"

Zorc turned towards the voice. It was Atem who looked determined for once. "This. Ends. NOW!"

"Oh, and by 'This. Ends. Now!' would you be referring to you defeating me and getting back everyone who's been lost?" Zorc inquired. "Jaden, Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Declan, Yuri, Zarc, and Ray?"

"Of course." Atem nodded.

Zorc just stared at Atem before laughing. "Alright, what exactly do you have in mind mortal?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Atem yelled pointing at him.

"A duel, very well I'll accept your challenge." Zorc said calmly. "If you win all of the people I named will be returned alive and well, I'll even return Zarc to how he was before."

"What, he can do that?" Leo asked surprised.

"Of course, restoring the dead to life and removing darkness from inside someone is trivial." Zorc answered. "Of course, should I win you become my new servant, the second High Priest of Darkness."

Atem looked a bit hopeful before saying. "You got yourself a deal."

Then four cards in Riley's deck started glowing. Riley looked surprised before taking out the cards. The Natural Energy Cards were shown glowing.

"Atem, here." Riley said giving him the cards.

Atem looked surprised taking the cards as he said, "So Ray is calling out through them."

"I think she is." Riley answered before taking out a fifth card and putting it into Atem's deck. "Be careful."

Atem nodded shuffling the cards as Zorc changed to his humanoid form as Diabound flew behind him.

"As the one being challenged I'll take the first move, and I trust 8000 life points is acceptable to you?" Zorc inquired.

"8000? Why?" Atem asked confused.

"You would prefer 4000 then?" Zorc asked.

"That's how the rules work." Atem pointed out.

"Very well, if you insist." Zorc replied.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Misery of Mankind by Theory of a Deadman)**

**Atem: 4000**

**Zorc: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

"I start by using scale 0 Thief King Bakura, and scale 14 Aknadin, High Priest of Darkness to set my Pendulum Scale." Zorc stated calmly as two Eyptian Priests appeared.

* * *

_Thief King Bakura_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 0_

_Warrior/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect: **If you control a face-up, "Aknadin, High Priest of Darkness" in your other Pendulum Zone, you can Pendulum Summon Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck if their rank is between your Pendulum Scale but their effect(s) are negated._

_**Monster Effect: **(Unknown Effect)_

* * *

_Aknadin, High Priest of Darkness_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 14_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect: **If you control a face-up, "Thief King Bakura" in your other Pendulum Zone, you can Pendulum Summon Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck if their rank is between your Pendulum Scale__ but they cannot inflict battle damage. Once per turn, discard 1 DARK monster; your opponent's LP is multiplied equal to the total level of that monster._

_**Monster Effect: **(Unknown Effect)_

* * *

"0, and 13?" Atem asked surprised seeing this scale again.

"14, as long as my scale consists of these two monsters I can Pendulum Summon Xyz Monsters as well, including rank 13 Monsters." Zorc corrected. "Now I'll set the rest of my hand facedown to end my move."

_'He must be planning something.'_ Atem thought.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew as he sees it was En Flowers.

"I choose now to play a continuous trap, Spreading Darkness." Zorc stated. "This trap card allows me to add one card to my hand whenever I take damage."

* * *

_Spreading Darkness_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each time you take battle or effect damage while you control a face-up, "Thief King Bakura", and "Aknadin, High Priest of Darkness" in your Pendulum Zones; add 1 card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_'Doesn't sound good.'_ Atem thought. "Okay I summon a faced-down monster, and three cards face-down to end my turn."

* * *

**Atem: 4000**

**Zorc: 4000**

* * *

Zorc 2nd Turn:

"I summon Sangan in attack mode and end my turn." Zorc stated as a three eyed fiend appeared.

* * *

_Sangan_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Sangan" once per turn._

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

_'You set Summoned Skull?'_ Atem asked drawing En Birds.

**_'Of course.'_** Summoned Skull answered.

"I sacrifice my face-down to summon Summoned Skull!" Atem cried summoning his ace card.

* * *

_Summoned Skull_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

_(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"Your monster easily overpowers Sangan." Zorc noted calmly.

_'I don't like this.'_ Atem thought. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Atem: 4000**

**Zorc: 4000**

* * *

Zorc 3rd Turn:

"You won't be helping anyone if you don't attack." Zorc reminded him. "I attack Summoned Skull with Sangan."

_'Why is he attacking?'_ Atem thought as Summoned Skull destroyed Sangan.

**(Zorc: 2500)**

"Now Sangan adds a monster with 1500 or less attack points to my hand." Zorc stated before revealing Yubel. "As for my trap, I'll add this for later, and end my turn."

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew En Winds, and said "I summon Hallohallo in attack mode."

* * *

_Hallohallo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

_Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
_Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,  
__Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

The pumpkin appeared.

"And I play Decrease to make his level go down by 2, and tune Hallohallo with Summoned Skull!"

* * *

_ Decrease_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; reduce that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

The two flew up at this.

**(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!" A ray appeared beside him, as he cried "Let's rev it up!"

Chaos King Archfiend appeared ready for battle.

* * *

_Chaos King Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
__When this card declares an attack: You can switch the current ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I see, your new monster has 2600 points and can attack me directly." Zorc observed calmly.

_'I don't like this. He is waiting for me to attack.'_ Atem thought. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Atem: 4000**

**Zorc: 2500**

* * *

Zorc 4th Turn:

"You're stalling, then I'll take the initiative by Pendulum Summoning. I summon from my Extra Deck, the rank 13 Chaos Imaginary Number 1000 Numeronius Numeronia!" Zorc declared as a huge monster like bat appeared.

* * *

_Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia_

_Light Type_

_Rank 13_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 100000_

_DEF: 100000_

_5 Level 13 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When a "Number C1000: Numeronius" you control is destroyed: You can Xyz Summon this card from your Extra Deck, by using it as the Xyz Material. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, or declare an attack. Your opponent must target this card for attacks. If they do not, during the End Phase of that turn, they lose the Duel. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 opponent's monster, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"What!?" Atem cried shocked. "A monster with that many attack points can't be legal!"

"Oh it is, and you should know it's been destroyed in the past however because of how I summoned it all of Numeronius Numeronia's effects are negated and it is unable to inflict any battle damage. Of course, attacking is another story. Destroy Chaos King Archfiend!" Zorc declared as the Xyz Monster fired an attack.

"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack which negates your attack, and ends the battle phase!" Atem cried as the attack was blocked.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Very well, I end my turn." Zorc stated. "Now then, are you skilled enough to overcome this weak creature?"

The Number glared at Atem who shook a bit being intimidated by the glare. Zorc just smirked seeing that.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew seeing it was En Moon, as he looked seeing he has gathered all four of the Natural Energy Cards.

_'Okay now what?'_ Atem thought._ 'I gathered them all but what next?'_

**_'Now, play them of course.'_ **Nezbitt answered.

'The conditions haven't been met so it will be useless.' Atem reminded.

**_'Then maybe that Reload card you're holding?'_** Johnson suggested.**_ 'If those cards won't help yet then replace them with four new cards.'_**

_'No! There is something waiting.'_ Atem thought before remembering something.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Riley was taking out a fifth card and putting it into Atem's deck._

_Flashback End:_

* * *

_'That card Riley gave me might be the reason.'_ Atem realized.

**_'But we never saw what that card was.'_ **Crump pointed out.

_'Then let's find out.'_ Atem declared. "I play the trap card Deck Administration! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I can add a card from my deck to my hand."

He started looking for the card Riley gave him. Suddenly he noticed a spell card called Prophetic Film.

_'This must be it.'_ Atem realized taking the spell, and showing it.

"Oh, and what does that little card do?" Zorc inquired with a smirk.

Atem read the effects of said card.

* * *

_Prophetic Film_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If this card is added to your hand by a card effect it is immediately activated. While this card is face-up you must name the top card of your deck before you draw it each turn or it is sent to the graveyard. If you successfully name three cards in a row, look through your opponent's deck and send up to ten cards to their graveyard. At any point by naming the top ten cards of your own deck in order you can activate this card's effects immediately, however the named cards are banished until your next end phase after which they are shuffled back into your deck._

* * *

As Atem played the spell a glowing rainbow colored camera appeared floating over his duel disc.

"You'll find it what it can do." Atem mentioned.

"Interesting, then is that all you'll be doing this turn?" Zorc questioned.

"Yeah." Atem nodded, "Your turn."

* * *

**Atem: 4000**

**Zorc: 2500**

* * *

Zorc 5th Turn:

"I'll simply attack with Numeronius Numeronia again." Zorc stated calmly.

Atem cried, "I play the trap card. Enchanted Javelin!"

* * *

_Enchanted Javelin_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 attacking monster. Gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

**(Atem: 104000)**

Chaos King Archfiend shattered from the attack.

"This facedown card ends my turn."

"Now then, I'll end my turn by activating one of the Pendulum effects of Aknadin, High Priest of Darkness." Zorc stated. "I discard a DARK monster and your life points are multiplied by its level. I discard the level 10 Yubel."

**(Atem: 1040000)**

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"It's your turn again." Zorc smirked.

Atem 5th Turn:

Atem drew, and thought, _'All I have are the Natural Energy cards, and with that Number unable to do damage I should be alright.'_

Suddenly Atem's extra deck began glowing. Atem looked startled. As it started to glow the four Natural Energy cards began glowing in unison as two words entered Atem's mind.

_"Spell Integration."_

_'Spell what?'_ Atem thought a bit in shock.

**_'Maybe the new card is the key?_**' Leichter suggested.

Atem took the card from the extra deck, and sees it a new monster which resembles both Z-ARC, and Supreme Duel God Zarc/Haou in card form.

Archfiend Atem of Hope.

_'Whoa. This is gonna be good. Shall we give it a test run you five?'_ Atem asked the Big Five.

**_'Yeah, but I have a strange feeling about his strategy.'_** Crump admitted.

_'Don't worry what could go wrong?'_ Atem smiled. "I banish the four Natural Energy Cards!"

"You what?" Zorc questioned.

"Banish them? What's he-" Pharaoh Atem started before a rainbow started to shine through mixed with a demonic godly theme.

"Powers of the Summoning Methods become one, and save the world from all evil! With the dimensions power you will help all of us! Integration Summon! Come on forth, Archfiend Atem of Hope!"

A golden archfiend with a staff, and wearing a white robe appeared.

* * *

_Archfiend Atem of Hope_

_Divine Type_

_Level 13_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Xyz/Synchro/Fusion/Ritual_

_ATK: ∞_

_DEF: ∞_

_**Pendulum Effect:** __N/A_

_**Monster Effect:** Must be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, by banishing 1 Level 8 or higher__ Fusion Monster, __1 Level 8 or higher __Synchro Monster, __1 Level 8 or higher __Pendulum Monster, __1 Level 8 or higher __Ritual Monster, and __1 Rank 8 or higher __Xyz Monster you control, or__ by banishing 1 "En Moon", 1 "En Birds", 1 "En Winds", and 1 "En Flowers" from your hand, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Negate the effects of all card(s) your opponent controls. If this card is Special Summoned by banishing __1 "En Moon", 1 "En Birds", 1 "En Winds", and 1 "En Flowers"__; this card cannot inflict battle damage to your opponent this turn. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by any card effects._

* * *

Zorc stared at the new monster in shock before starting to laugh. "So this is the power you face me with mortal, I'll admit you've slightly impressed me. However your fate is still sealed."

Suddenly rainbows begun to shine on his field as they appeared to be weakened. Zorc's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"When Atem is summoned all cards on your field lose their special abilities." Atem answered. "Not only that he can't be destroyed or effected by effects."

Zorc glared at the monster before looking at Atem. "Then go ahead and declare your attack, destroy me."

"Actually since he's summoned from the spell cards he can't inflict damage." Atem revealed.

"I see, which means we're at a stalemate for the time being." Zorc noted.

"Atem attack Numberromia with your Lightning Strike!" Atem cried.

The attack struck Numeronius Numeronia and destroyed it instantly.

"Your turn." Atem told him._ 'Thanks for the card Ray.'_

* * *

**Atem: 10400000**

**Zorc: 2500**

* * *

Zorc 6th Turn:

"I pay 2000 life points to summon Shadow Warlock to my field in attack mode." Zorc stated as a figure in a black robe appeared in front of him.

**(Zorc: 0500)**

* * *

_Shadow Warlock_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control no monsters, and your opponent's LP is over 10,000 higher then yours: __You can p__ay 2000 LP, to Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card you control, banish 1 each with "Yubel, the Ultimate Nightmare", "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca", "__Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia__", and "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Deck, Hand, Extra Deck, or GY; Special Summon 1 "Zorc, the Emperor of Darkness" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Atem asked seeing this thing.

"Now, I sacrifice Shadow Warlock and then from my hand, deck, extra deck or graveyard I banish Yubel, the Ultimate Nightmare, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, Chaos Imaginary Number 1000 Numeronius Numeronia, and Supreme King Z-ARC in order to perform an Integration Summon!" Zorc declared as it meditated.

_'Another one!?'_ Atem thought shocked.

"Let the four inheritors of pure darkness return to the endless shadows of creation! From darkness is born all creation and now life itself will return to it! Integration Summon! Level 13! Plunge the world into eternal darkness, Zorc, the Emperor of Darkness!" Zorc chanted as his monstrous form appeared on the field.

* * *

_Zorc, the Emperor of Darkness_

_Divine Type_

_Level 13_

_Pendulum Scale: 14_

_Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Xyz/Synchro/Fusion/Ritual_

_ATK: ∞_

_DEF: ∞_

_**Pendulum Effect:** N/A_

_**Monster Effect:** Must be Special Summoned by the effect of Shadow Warlock, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed in battle and is unaffected by all other cards on the field. Once per turn, declare one card name: If that card is on the field, banish it and if you do; this card gains that cards effects for the remainder of the duel._

* * *

_'That thing is equal then Atem.'_ Atem thought.

"Now I attack Atem, and my counterpart is not destroyed in battle."

"WHAT!?" Atem screamed in shock before the two immortals battled each other before Zorc's monster form destroyed Atem's Archfiend.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light enveloped the field before fading to reveal a young man in white robes standing in front of Atem

**(Atem: 4000)**

_'What?'_ Atem thought. "Who are you?"

**_'I am the soul of light, the power you possess Atem Sakaki.'_** the young man answered.

"Soul of Light...?" Atem trailed off confused.

**_'Banish me, and all dark monsters that have been banished will be summoned to your field as creatures of light. Then you will know what to do.'_ **the man explained.

Atem seemed a bit doubtful but said "Okay."

**_'Don't worry.'_** the figure smiled removing it's hood revealing it looked exactly like Atem. **_'You'll save them all.'_**

He vanished as Atem looked toward Zorc with now what looks like determination in his eyes.

"Giving up on your only monster?" Zorc questioned. "That's..."

Suddenly Zorc's duel disc started glowing as the four monster he just banished appeared around Atem and stood defensively before him. Atem looked to them with a small smile.

**_"End this."_** the four monsters said together.

"I banish Soul of Light, and all Dark monsters from the grave!" Atem cried.

"What are you doing, stop!" Zorc shouted.

"Now come forth creatures of light!" Atem cried.

"Incredible." Pharaoh Atem noted.

Then balls of light appeared before morphing.

"No, I will not allow this. I activate my trap card Birth of Shadow, it destroys every light monster in play and deals damage equal to their total attack points!" Zorc cried angrily.

* * *

_Birth of Shadow_

_Normal Trap Cad_

_When your opponent Summons a monster(s); destroy all LIGHT monsters on the field, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to their ATK._

* * *

The trap shattered.

"Impossible!" Zorc cried angrily.

Then the balls transformed into light versions of the Dimension Dragons.

"How can you have eight monsters in play?" Zorc questioned.

Then a light version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Soul of Light Dragon Odd-Eyes_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"No, this isn't happening." Zorc stated as he glared at Atem. "You won't defeat me."

**(Dueling Theme: Pursuit from Samurai Warriors 2)**

That was when Atem cried, "Yuya! Can you hear me!?"

"What are you doing?" Zorc questioned.

"Yuya! Give me a sign!" Atem cried as the light version of Odd-Eyes roared as a calling.

"It's pointless, you want him back you'll have to defeat me, but that will not happen!" Zorc declared.

"Yuya!" Atem cried out one last time.

For a brief moment Zorc's eyes lightened before darkening again. "You will perish here!"

"Yes! Yuya heard me!" Atem smiled brightly.

"Yuya is no more!" Zorc yelled.

"That is not true." Atem told him sternly. "I'll prove it to. Soul of Light Dragon Odd-Eyes attack Zorc!"

"I have ∞ strength!" Zorc declared.

Odd-Eyes still charged on as Zorc attacked but Odd-Eyes evaded the attacks as it continued on-ward.

"What?" Zorc asked in shock.

"I didn't say your monster form." Atem revealed.

"Activate trap, Shadow Blessing, this destroys all your monsters!" Zorc cried. "Plus with my counterpart in play this card can't be negated."

* * *

_Shadow Blessing_

_Normal Trap Cad_

_When your opponent declares an attack; Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. While you control, "__Zorc, the Emperor of Darkness" this card's activation, and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

"Just like your monster self Odd-Eyes can't be effected by spells or traps." Atem told him. "Plus by reducing my Life Points to the total amount you have left is when he can attack you directly!" **(Atem: 0500)** "Finish him Odd-Eyes! Light Spiral Flame!"

"No, I won't let you!" Zorc cried before launching a ball of fire towards Atem.

Atem screamed seeing this as Odd-Eyes attack bypass Zorc's dragon form. Suddenly the four dark monsters moved to protect Atem. They took the hit as Atem looked on surprised before smiling as Odd-Eyes' attack struck Zorc. The instant the blow struck Zorc a massive pillar of light enveloped him.

* * *

**Atem: 0500**

**Zorc: 0000**

**Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

As the light faded where Zorc had been were eight individuals. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Zarc, Ray, and Jaden.

"Guys!" They charged while Atem knelled a bit weakened from the hard duel.

Riley immediately ran to Atem and pulled him into a tight hug. Atem was breathing heavily by what it sounds like.

"Atem, are you ok?" Riley asked nervously.

"Riley...?"

"I'm here." Riley smiled.

"I think I'm gonna..." Atem brought a hand to his mouth as he said this.

Riley let go before gently rubbing his back. That was when Atem puked a bit.

"Feeling any better?" Zuzu asked.

"That sure was some bad discomfort." Atem groaned a bit wiping his mouth.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Riley smiled.

Atem then asked, "Yuya is he alright with everyone else?"

"They're unconscious but they look like they're healthy." Declan answered.

Atem nodded before suddenly getting dizzy , "Riley...?"

"Atem?" Riley asked.

"I'm gonna faint..." Atem told her dizzy before doing so.

"Atem!" Riley cried nervously.

* * *

**The battle with Zorc is over but it doesn't mean things are over yet. Next chapter we will Carol, and Matt where she reveals something. Be sure to review!**


	4. Testimony against Carol!

**Alright here we're for a courtroom scene! ENJOY!**

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Is he up yet?" Riley asked.

"He's still unconscious. We're trying everything we can." the doctor answered.

Riley started tearing up hearing that.

"Riley..." Ray stopped wondering what to do. She heard of what happened, and felt a ton of pity for her adoptive sister. Zarc while having never met Atem knows how it felt.

"There has to be something we can do." Zarc mentioned.

"All we can do is wait." The doctor answered. "I'm sorry."

With that he walked back in.

"Atem..." Yuya trailed off getting very worried.

"Damn it, after all this..." Yuri started only to look down. "We have to do something."

* * *

_In the room..._

**_Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

That was the only sound that was being heard as Yoko, and Yusho the only people allowed in the room due to them being Atem's new parents were on both sides of the bed listening to the heart monitor, and hoping for him to wake up. Yoko and Yusho just stared and silently hoped Atem would wake up.

* * *

_In his dream..._

_Atem was in a black void until he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again._

_"My darling?"_

_"That voice." Atem said in shock before turning towards the voice._

_It was... his aunt walking to him. Atem just stared in shock before running towards his aunt and hugging her._

_"My darling... You have grown to a fine young man." She smiled hugging him back._

_"Am... am I dying?" Atem asked._

_"No." She answered. "But you need to know something about me."_

_"What is it?" Atem asked._

_"I wasn't killed in the fire." She answered. "It was murder."_

_"What?" Atem questioned before clenching his fists. "Who?"_

_"...Your mother." She revealed._

_Atem's eyes widened in shock. "But... why?"_

_"I guess she finally had enough of me." She answered before chuckling, "Hehe... I never even guessed she's been planning to kill me behind my back."_

_"It isn't funny!" Atem yelled._

_"I know. Sorry." She told him. "I just wanted to let you know."_

_"I... I have to find her and make her pay!" Atem said angrily._

_"Atem..." She said sternly. "You know revenge doesn't solve anything."_

_"You know what they've done to me, and now... what you just said..." Atem started as he began crying. "What else am I supposed to do?"_

_"You have a family who would take care of you." She smiled. "Just remember that."_

_"I love you." Atem choked out._

_"I love you too." She smiled. "We'll see each other again one day I promise. See ya."_

_As she said this the void started to vanish._

_"Wait don't leave!" Atem pleaded._

_"I am sorry Atem." She told him. "But I don't have much time right now. I was only allowed a few minutes..."_

_Atem started crying again but nodded. Nodding she walked away as the void vanished completely._

_End Dream..._

* * *

In the real world Atem started to stir catching Yusho, and Yoko's attention.

"Atem?" Yusho asked.

That was when he opened his eyes to see he was with his new parents.

"Atem, you're awake." Yoko said with tears in her eyes. "Thank goodness."

"...Mommy." Atem started to cry with her.

"We're right here." Yoko told him.

"Do you want to see your friends?" Yusho asked.

"I... saw auntie." He told them both.

"You saw... what did she say?" Yoko asked.

"That... she was actually murdered." Atem revealed.

"What?" Yusho questioned. "Who would do something like that?"

"...My real mom." Atem answered sadly.

Yoko gasped and covered her mouth hearing that. Yusho looked shocked hearing that. Atem only nodded about to bawl. Suddenly the door started to open. They turned to see who it was. It was Yuya. "Atem, you're awake."

"Yuya..." Atem sobbed.

"Huh, hey what's wrong?" Yuya asked running over and pulling Atem into a hug. "I'm right here, everything will be ok."

Yoko whispered it to him. Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "No."

Atem only kept quiet, and sobbed in Yuya's embrace.

Yuya held Atem before turning to Yoko. "Mom, can you tell Riley he's awake?"

Yoko nodded before walking over to tell her.

"Atem, I promise everything will be ok." Yuya smiled holding him.

"I just founded out what really happened." Atem told him still with tears. "And that my real mom have lied to me, and... and..."

"Then we're going to find her, and make her tell us exactly why she did it." Yuri said from the door.

Atem looked to them.

"I'll get the answers from her, it's the least I can do after... well after everything you've done for me." Yuri mentioned before walking off.

_'He does know she's still in prison right...?'_ Atem thought before getting back to his sobbing.

"Atem..." Riley started walking up and taking his hand gently.

Atem looked at her, and she felt her heart torn in two by looking at his tear-striken face.

"Atem..." Riley started before hugging him gently.

Atem hugged her back.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the prison..._

"Excuse me, I heard there were a pair of abusive parents here." Yuri stated.

"And you are?" The officer asked him.

"A friend of their son, Atem Sakaki and I wanted to ask his mother something." Yuri answered.

The officer told him, "Okay then. But whatever you do, DON'T harm them. Nearly got fired after letting that blue haired kid card them."

"I assure you I won't card them." Yuri answered. "I just want to know one thing."

Nodding the officer lead Yuri to a cell where Matt, and Carol were in.

"So you two are Atem's parents?" Yuri asked calmly.

They looked as Matt asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Yuri, now I'd like to know why you killed your sister." Yuri stated. "You can tell me honestly or we can do this the fun way."

"What the? Carol what is he talking about?" Matt asked Carol confused.

"This idiot doesn't know what he's taking about." Carol answered being an experience liar making it looked like it was real honesty.

Yuri looked her in the eye. "I'll ask you one more time, why did you kill your sister-in-law?"

"I just told you." Carol told him glaring.

Yuri sighed. "Starving Venom, shall we see if we can change her mind?"

"What?" Carol asked confused.

Yuri held up his dragon card as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon appeared in the cell. "Now, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Hey hey hey!" The officer cried. "I said DON'T harm them!"

Yuri turned to the officer. "I will get my answers, and he won't hurt them unless she continues lying."

"What using dragons to threaten me to get me to submit?" Carol smirked. "That is just sad."

Yuri sighed as Starving Venom vanished before looking at Carol. "You killed your sister-in-law, your son heard it from her as he was on the verge of death."

"What?" Carol glared. "That's impossible there's no way she would told him from there."

Matt hearing that looked at his wife shocked.

"So you admit it?" Yuri asked. "He heard it from her lips."

"Grr..." Carol looked over at Matt, "I only done us a favor."

"Carol... why?" Matt asked.

"Because she was making that brat into what he shouldn't be!" Carol yelled. "Disipline is the only way to survive, and she was undoing what I was doing. So in order to eliminate the problem... I have a feeling you know the rest."

Yuri just smiled and turned to the officer. "Sir, what's the punishment for premeditated murder?"

"Well that's for court to decide." The officer answered. "We have been meaning to find the cause of Ashley's death. I'll let the press know."

"Thank you." Yuri smirked before walking off.

Carol only glared at Yuri taking off.

* * *

_Back at the hospital..._

Atem was not crying anymore but was still sad by what he learned.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but we're all here with you." Rin told him.

"I guess..." He admitted.

Suddenly Yuya's duel disc started to beep. A bit off-guard Yuya checked.

_"Is Atem around?"_ Yuri's voice inquired.

"Yeah." He answered.

_"I know why she killed her."_ Yuri revealed.

"You did?" Atem asked overhearing that.

_"I did, apparently your aunt was undoing the 'discipline' your mother was teaching you. So to eliminate the 'problem' she killed her sister in law."_ Yuri revealed.

"Discipline?" Yuto asked growling.

"What she was doing is anything but that!" Yugo yelled.

_"I know, the thing is after meeting them... Atem how much of that did your dad know about?"_ Yuri asked. _"He didn't know about the murder at the very least."_

"Only that it was an accident." Atem answered.

_"... I'll be back soon."_ Yuri told them before ending the communication.

Atem looked down sadden again. The others all exchanged glances though none of them knew what to say.

"...I'm such an idiot." He spoke.

"No you're not, don't say that." Riley argued.

"How can you say that?" Atem asked. "I believed her lies like an idiot."

"You had no way of knowing, nobody who could have told you anything different." Riley told him. "And either way it doesn't matter, if you're an idiot then who cares? You have a family and friends that care about you, and something else too."

"Something else?" Atem asked confused.

Riley just smiled before gently kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear. "I love you."

Atem blushed a bit hearing that.

**_'Um Atem?'_** Rose asked him.

_'What is it Rose?'_ Atem asked her in his mind.

**_'It's just...'_** Rose started before pausing. **_'On second thought just forget it.'_**

With that Rose's presence in Atem's mind faded. Atem raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. "What's Yuri up to guys?"

"He was going to talk to your parents, and you heard what he found out." Yugo answered.

"I meant right now." Atem clarified.

"No idea. Heading back here probably." Yuto mentioned.

Atem then started to cry again.

"It's ok Atem, we're all right here." Riley told him.

Atem only hugged her not saying anything.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Atem was all suit up for the court being announced.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoko asked.

Atem looked a bit hesitant before nodding.

"Your dad didn't know anything about the murder, does that make any difference to you?" Yuya asked.

"I guess so." He answered.

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door. Yoko answered the door. It was Matt accompanied by three police officers.

"Can I see my son for a minute?" Matt requested quietly.

Atem started to a shake a bit seeing him.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." Yoko told him before allowing him inside.

Matt nodded. "I just wanted to do two things, the first is to ask that whatever punishment Carol gets, I want the same one."

"We... don't know yet." Atem answered. "That's why were going to the trial to see."

Matt nodded in thought before pulling out an envelope with the words Happy Birthday written on it. "The other thing was to give you this... it's, it's from my sister to you."

Atem looked surprised before taking it.

"She would have wanted you to have it." Matt admitted. "I'll see you at the trial."

With those words Matt and the officers left the house. Atem stared off before looking at the letter before opening it. As Atem opened the letter a single card fell from it as Yuya picked it up to show him after he read the letter.

_"To my favorite nephew, I know it must be embarrassing to hear every year but I love you more and more every time I see you. You're such a kind and strong young boy and it makes me so sad that I won't be able to be there for your birthday this year. Just know that even if I can't make it I'll still be thinking of you on your special day, and as soon as I can I'll see you again. Have a wonderful day and know that you're always welcome to spend time with me if you need someone. Love you always."_

Atem's eyes started to water seeing this.

"It's ok Atem, we understand." Yusho smiled.

Atem sees the card Yuya is holding.

"I think this was the gift to go with the letter." Yuya mentioned handing Atem the card.

Atem took the card, and checked to see what it was.

* * *

_Noble Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 100_

_A small fiendish warrior who harnesses the power of darkness in his blade, he uses the dark to protect and stand alongside those he truly cares about. Any who stand alongside him feel their spirits boosted by his presence at their side._

* * *

Seeing the Flavor Text made him smile a bit in joy, and have tears of joy welling up.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yusho asked.

"Yeah." Atem wiped his eyes. "I'll be okay."

"Then we should go." Yoko mentioned calmly.

He nodded as they walked out of the house.

* * *

_At the trial..._

They entered where they stay up, and waited. That is where Atem sees Carol, and Matt in the defendant spot, and shakes a little.

Yuya took his hand. "We're right here little brother."

"Please rise for the honarable Judge Jericho." The ballief said as a middle aged man walked in.

Everyone stood respectfully.

"You may all be seated." He said as they sat back down. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready Your Honor." The ballief answered.

"The defense is ready as well." A man told them who was with Matt, and Carol.

"Prosecution please state your case." Judge Jericho told the ballief.

"We are gathered here today for the trial of a Miss Carol, and a Mr Matt for the abuse of their son, and Miss Carol for confessing the murder of Ashley James a few weeks back. It looked like on his birth certificate their son does not have a name." The ballief stated. "On one Monday evening Yusho's son with two of his friends heard some hitting, and sees Carol doing it while Matt was drunk and they were arrested a few minutes later. As for Ashley's death Carol herself said she done it by using gasoline as the main issue to make it look like an accedent."

"That's all lies." Carol interjected.

"Carol please." Matt told her. "We don't want to start a ruckus."

Growling a bit Carol did stopped.

"Prosecution you may call your first witness." Judge Jericho told him.

"Your honor the prosecution would like to call miss Zuzu Boyle to the stand." the prosecutor stated.

Zuzu stepped up as the ballief holds a bible, and she placed her hand on it "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Zuzu answered.

The ballief nodded before the prosecutor asked her, "Please give us your testimony."

"It wasn't long after Yuya's match with the Sledgehammer." Zuzu recalled. "I was talking with my friends Yuya and Gong when we suddenly heard someone crying and then someone getting hit. We ran to find out what was going on and that's when we first saw Atem and his parents, his mother was moving to hit him again but Yuya stopped her, she claimed it was just punishment but from how he was acting it looked a lot worse. My friend Gong called the police using his duel disc and we made sure they stayed away from Atem until they arrived."

"Atem?" The prosecutor asked having haven't heard of the name he is now called.

"Oh, well Atem said his parents only called him 'brat' so Yuya suggested the name Luke for a while but then when we asked what he wanted his name to be he picked Atem." Zuzu explained.

The prosecutor nodded taking that in.

"Defense, you may cross-examine the witness, but do remember she is but a child." Judge Jericho allowed.

Nodding he walked to her, and asked her "You stated that Carol was punishing him?"

"That's what she said, but Atem was trembling and he had a huge bruise across his face. She said she was punishing him for being weak and pathetic." Zuzu recalled.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" He asked her.

"I'm positive." Zuzu answered.

"Well the defense told me she was only disciplining her son." He explained to her. "And let's be honest here discipline is an important part of parenthood, and childhood."

The court room started to mummer stuff agreeing that is important.

"That wasn't discipline, Atem still has all the scars from their abuse." Zuzu revealed. "He passed out and we took him to the hospital just after his parents were arrested."

"Listen I know Carol. I used to be a co-worker of her's, and her husband's." He revealed. "I know she would never do such a thing unless I see it myself. And by that being said I hereby state that unless she has proof she doesn't have what it takes to continue."

"I think I seen enough." Judge Jericho said slamming his gravel down. "Thanks for the testimony."

Zuzu looked uncertain as she walked down from the stand.

"You did great Zuzu." Yuya nodded at her effort.

"I hope so." Zuzu frowned.

"You may now call a second witness prosecution." Judge Jericho told him.

"Thank you your honor, the prosecution would like to call Dr. Alexander Johnson." the prosecutor stated.

The doctor stepped up as the balief held the bible, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do indeed." the doctor answered calmly.

The balief nodded as the prosecutor said, "Please give us your testimony."

"If I recall it was just after 5:30 when they came in, the three children sitting there." the doctor said pointing to Zuzu, Yuya, and Gong. "They were with Atem, Luke at the time, and he was in bad shape. Multiple bruises and gashes all over his body along with a broken rib, it's always painful to see someone so young in such terrible shape."

"What was the heart rate of Atem's condition?" The prosecuter asked.

"His heart rate was significantly slower due to his lack of consciousness when he arrived. Though it was still higher than what should be considered normal." the doctor answered.

"You may cross-examine the witness, defense." Judge Jericho allowed.

The man nodded walking to the doctor, and asked him "How long have you worked as a doctor?"

"Thirteen years." the doctor answered.

He nodded before asking, "You said he had a broken rib. Those's are rare to come by. Did they tell you how he got it?"

"No, they didn't know about that injury until I discovered it myself." the doctor answered.

"I see." The defense nodded. "So you don't know how he got it?"

"Truthfully no, but injuries like that don't occur randomly." the doctor stated.

"True too." The defense nodded. "What do most of these bruises, and gashes look like?"

"The bruise were unusually dark and covered a majority of Atem's chest and arms, while the gashes varied greatly in size and length with the smallest being slight nicks to his skin while the worse could only have been caused by stab wounds to his sides and legs." the doctor answered.

That made Atem flinched remembering that Matt while drunk used to stab him with one of his broken bottles. Gong put his hand on Atem's shoulder seeing that and smiled gently. Atem gave a thanks smile.

"But do you have proof over where they com from?" The defense asked him.

"Yes, one of the more recent scars has drops of alcohol running near the wound. That particular injury can only have come from a broken shard of glass, more accurately a broken bottle of beer."

That made Matt looked down but Carol gave him a glare to keep him quiet.

"Do you have the bottle right now?" The defense asked.

"No." the doctor admitted.

"And do you know who it belongs too?" The defense asked.

"Not specifically no." the doctor answered.

"Then that concludes that Matt was not drinking." The defense said.

"I believe we heard enough." Judge Jericho said slamming his gravel down. "Thanks for the testimony."

The doctor nodded and walked off of the stand.

"Man he almost landed a good enough dent." Atem admitted quietly.

Yuya just nodded.

"You may call your next witness prosicuter." Judge Jericho said.

"Thank you your honor, the prosecution would like to call Carol." the prosecutor stated.

"What?" Carol asked in shock before simply walking to the witness stand.

The balief held the bible, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Of course." Carol answered.

The ballief nodded before the prosecutor asked her, "Please give us your testimony."

"Of course." Carol nodded. "I was trying to discipline my son when those three ran into my home and began attacking me."

"Attacking? Discribe how? The prosecuter asked.

Carol nodded before wincing in pain. The prosecuter looked a little bit startled seeing that.

"I'm sorry, It's just my arm." Carol explained before turning to Yuya. "He grabbed it and twisted my arm and its been hurting ever since, I try to ignore it but..."

As she said that Carol winced again.

"I see." The prosecuter told her.

"Defense you may cross-examine the witness." Judge Jericho told him.

"I have nothing to say your honor." He told him knowing that Carol has got this.

"Alright." Judge Jericho nodded allowing it.

"Carol you also admitted the crime of your sister in law Ashley James." The prosecuter told her. "Why exactly did you killed her?"

Carol started tearing up hearing that and moved her uninjured arm to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry, it's just... I saw red when I heard."

Atem was seeing that Yuya is getting annoyed hearing that. It was understandable that Carol is lying her way out of this.

"I admit it, I killed my sister in law." Carol said quietly. "But what mother wouldn't, she was trying to take my son from me. I love him with my entire heart and I... I just... I'm so sorry Ashley."

With those words Carol started crying on the witness stand.

_'She doesn't love him!'_ Yuya's face was what it looked like he wanted to scream but held it in knowing it would be pointless.

"Well I don't the jury or I need anymore proof to make a verdict unless someone has an Obejection..." Judge Jericho continued as something changed in Atem.

With one standing he cried, "I object, Your Honor!"

Everyone's eyes immediately turned to Atem.

"Who are you?" Judge Jericho asked as Atem caught Carol's warning glare but for the first time he was not intimidated.

"Atem Sakaki your honor." Atem introduced.

"Your honor any objection that Mr. Sakaki offers is unreliable." the defense said calmly. "His testimony will be biased by the individuals who he's been living with and will only serve to unjustly sway the members of the jury. I request his objection be struck from the record."

"No no. He is the main witness, and I hereby allow this." Judge Jericho dismissed.

"Of course your honor." the defense replied calmly.

Atem stepped up as the ballief readied his bible, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Atem nodded, "I do."

"Then please, tell us exactly what happened to you." the prosecutor requested.

"Well they told me why they have been doing it." Atem explained. "It started before I was born that..."

He explained that his parents lost their jobs, and Carol blamed him for it while Matt started drinking thinking he would be relived at it only for it to make terrible results. His aunt was the only one who took care of him right before Carol killed her in the fire, and she proclaimed that it was an accident while Atem himself admitted that he was an idiot for believing it but kept on going right up until his meeting with Yuya.

_'Atem...'_ Riley thought starting to cry hearing all of that again.

Atem finished explaining.

"...'' The prosecuter looked shocked before clearing his throat, "Well... I'll admit it's... stunning. I say that his testimony is reasonable."

"Defense you may cross-examine the witness, and remember he is but a child." Judge Jericho told him.

"Of course your honor." the defense nodded. "Mr. Sakaki, actually do you mind if I call you Matthew? Your birth name?"

"Huh?" Atem looked confused.

"Your name when you were born, Matthew James." the defense clarified. "While speaking with your mother she told me that her eyes lit up with joy when she held you for the first time and your father named you as they saw your smiling face."

"Well it's just they never called me by that." Atem admitted. "Just Atem will be fine."

"Of course. Well Atem how would you describe your relationship with your parents prior to them losing their jobs? I'm sure we both know how much stress that can put on a family." the defense asked.

"Well with my father bad. His beatings are even worse when he drinks that stuff." Atem answered. "But when he isn't he always tried to keep me safe. But even since auntie's gone he started helping her even when not drinking it. As for my mother equally bad. She had been trying to get new jobs but kept on losing them, and uses me as a personal punching bag or something like that."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Item but that simply isn't possible, your mother couldn't have treated you like that. It's physically impossible." the defense told him.

"Well I have proof here." Atem said before hesitantly reaching his bag before pulling out a bag... that held a belt.

It looked old but there were blood stains on it. Everyone gasped in shock seeing the belt.

"That... Atem are those what I think they are?" the judge asked.

Atem nodded. "And she discribed how I am viewed to her with these." Showing Cup of Ace, Summoned Skull, and Jar of Greed.

"What exactly do you mean?" the defense asked.

"I have a deck in the past but she tore them all up." Atem answered sadness in his eyes. "All but these three, and she told me what I resemble from them.

Cup of Ace: I am the reason my father started drinking.

Jar of Greed: I am the reason they kept me for wealth.

Summoned Skull: ...I am a piece of flith that never should've exitsted."

"Objection!" Carol cried out.

They looked over at her.

"That's not what happened or what those cards mean." Carol stated.

"Objection!" Yuya yelled having enough. "That is what he told me! In fact he was so afriad of inetracting of me that he locked the door thinking I was gonna hurt him, and gave out what those cards mean at the hospital. Dr. Johnson, my parents, Zuzu, Gong, and several others heard it as well!"

"Lies, I'll tell you exactly what those cards mean." Carol shouted. "Though haven't you wondered, why didn't he have the rest of his deck? It's because his aunt took it from him. Matt and I asked her for weeks to return them and she finally gave in and gave me those three cards."

"I saw you tore them in front of me!" Atem yelled at her.

"I did no such thing!" Carol yelled back. "Your honor I swear to you that I wouldn't hurt my son like that, he loves dueling so why would I take that from him?"

That was when Matt started to break down. "Matheew! I so sorry! I tried to stop her but I wasn't able too! Please forgive me!"

"... Dad?" Atem asked in shock.

"I believe that Atem's tesimony is correct." Judge Jericho announced. "Anymore questions defense?"

"... no your ho..." the defense started.

"Your honor?" Atem interjected. "May I say something?"

"Very well." Judge Jericho allowed.

"I... I want to remove the case against my dad. I forgive him." Atem said.

Matt looked shocked on this while Carol looked shell-shocked herself.

"Well that's the first time that ever happened." Judge Jericho admitted. "Let me ask you this. Are you really sure because we won't reverse it."

Atem looked at his dad before nodding. "I'm sure."

"Very well." Judge Jericho nodded. "On the behalf of the God I hereby remove all charges on Matt James as requested however his drinking, and abusing is for the jury to decide."

Atem nodded hearing that.

"Any more statments prosecution?" Judge Jericho asked.

"The prosectuion rests your honor." The prosecution answered.

"Very well then we shall let the Jury decide." Judge Jericho announced slamming his gravel down. "Five Minute recess."

* * *

_Outside the courtroom..._

"Atem, are you ok?" Yuya asked.

Atem shrugged.

Riley gently took his hand. "I promise everything will be ok."

"I felt like I made a fool of myself there." Atem admitted.

"No you didn't." Yuya reassured him.

"You did good tesitfying." Yoko smiled. "Although I am surprised you want your father to released from charges but it's understandable."

Atem only nodded hearing that.

"It's almost over." Lulu reassured him.

"What do you guys think will happen?" Atem asked them.

"Honestly I don't know." Yusho answered. "We'll have to wait and see."

That was when they announced recess is over.

"You ready?" Yoko asked Atem.

Atem nodded as they walked back in. Riley took Atem's hand as they took their seats.

"Alright court." Judge Jericho announced. "Has the jury made there decision for child abuse?"

"Yes. For abusing in first decree we find them, guilty."

"And has the jury made a decision on first decree murder?"

"Yes we find the defendant Carol James, guilty."

Carol looked furious as Matt just looked down in acceptance.

"Very well. Carol James I hereby sentenced you to life without any chance on parole." Judge Jericho announced.

Carol looked furious.

"While Matt James for your son requesting to release charges I hereby sentence you to a minium of a week with chance of parole." Judge Jericho continued. "But you must take visits to your son during weekends, and under police supervision."

"I understand." Matt answered. "Thank you very much your ho... no thank you Matthew."

"Case dismissed!" Judge Jericho announced slamming his gravel.

* * *

**Carol is going on lockdown for a long time thanks to Ashley talking to Atem from there. What's going to happen next? Be sure to review!**


	5. Something Amiss in the Air!

**Alright here we're for a new journey here concerning Atem! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Back at the Sakaki household..._

They arrived back after it.

"How do you feel?" Zuzu asked.

"A bit relieved." Atem admitted. "But I always thought I never have a name."

"I think Atem fits you better." Celina mentioned.

Atem nodded accepting that choice. "What about you Riley?"

"I think Atem is perfect." Riley smiled before looking down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Atem nodding hugging her. Riley hugged him back before blushing and walking out of the house.

_'Well today was a crazy day...'_ Atem admitted.

**_'Well you've been through a lot.'_** Johnson pointed out.

Atem nodded.

"Atem, why don't you get some sleep?" Yoko suggested. "It's been a long day."

Atem nodded rubbing his eyes going to his room.

Atem was snoozing in his bed late at night before Summoned Skull feels some shift.

**_'Something's wrong.'_** Summoned Skull said anxiously.

Then he felt himself evolving to what looks like a gem version of himself right before he sees his card evolved where the name changes to Skull Archfiend of Hope.

**_'Well... this is..."_** Summoned Skull started before images of four shadowy creatures flashed in his mind.

They shown to be Archfiend Matator, Chaos King Archfiend, a demonic Archfiend that has tools that makes toys, and a star version of an Archfiend. Suddenly an alarm started ringing. Atem shot up, "I'm listening! I'm listening! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!"

Yuya ran in and pulled Atem into a hug. "It's ok, it's ok."

"Huh?" Atem realized what was going on. "Oh it's just that stupid alarm."

"Was it a bad dream?" Yuya asked.

"A good one until that interrupted." Atem whined rubbing his eyes before slamming his hand on the alarm.

Yuya nodded. "What was it about?"

"To know that Dad is now with us." Atem smiled at it.

Yuya smiled before Atem's deck began glowing.

"Huh?" Atem asked taking it.

_"You are mine!"_ A cold voice declared.

Atem looked fearful looking around.

Knock Knock Knock.

Yuya opened it, "Yes?"

It was Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri.

"Can we come in?" Yuto asked.

Yuya allowed them in. "Where's Yuko?"

"He's dueling Seto Kaiba." Yuri answered.

"Congrats to him." Yuya smiled. "What is it?"

"Dueling, he hasn't won yet. Though actually we wanted to see Atem." Yugo mentioned. "Zuzu called last night."

"About what?" Yuya asked.

"His parents trial." Yuri clarified.

"Oh come on. Just be careful the alarm we set up really startled him awake." Yuya told them.

The three of them nodded in understanding. Yuya lead them inside to where Atem was rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out, and stay awake.

"Morning Atem." Yuri smiled.

"Morning guys." He smiled hearing them.

"Are you free today?" Yuto asked.

"Why?" Atem asked.

"Someone wanted to meet you, Kite's brother Hart." Yuto explained.

"That same kid the Doktor took over when we went to Duel Academy?" Atem asked remembering him.

"Yeah." Yugo nodded.

"Well yeah I am." Atem answered getting in his bathroom to get washed.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Atem was walking with them to meet Hart.

**_'Atem, something strange is going on.'_ **Summoned Skull warned.

_'Wh-Uh why do you look like that?'_ Atem thought seeing Summoned Skull's new form.

**_'Check your deck, and be cautious. Something feels off.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope advised.

Atem checked his deck. Summoned Skull's Card was replaced with a Pendulum effect monster named Skull Archfiend of Hope.

_'Huh? Where did this come from?'_ He asked confused.

**_'I don't...'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope started.

"Um... Atem?" asked a familiar voice.

He looked to see who it was. It was Hart and Kite with Hart looking guilty.

"Hart." Atem recognized him. "How you been doing?"

"We've been well." Kite answered. "You?"

"Same." Atem answered.

"Glad to hear it." Kite smiled.

"Hart wanted to talk to me?" Atem asked.

"No." Hart said quickly before looking away.

Atem raised an eyebrow at that.

"We should head home Kite." Hart mentioned before trying to walk off.

"Hart." Kite told his brother.

Hart stopped and turned to Kite.

"You said you wanted to meet him." Kite told him. "This is your chance."

"I don't." Hart said.

"Hey don't worry Hart." Atem assured knowing what he's feeling. "It's in the past now, and none of it was your fault."

Suddenly Hart's Duel Disc began glowing.

"What the?" Atem asked in awe.

"Not again." Hart panicked drawing the card. "What do you want?"

Atem took a look. Photon Archfiend.

"Huh? Where did you get that?" Atem asked Hart.

"It just appeared a few days ago." Hart answered. "It keeps doing this though."

"You know last night something happened to Summoned Skull's card." Atem said showing Skull Archfiend of Lightning.

Suddenly the two cards started glowing as a single thought entered their minds.

_"Duel, and merge!"_

Hart, and Atem felt a bit lightheaded when they heard that as they gripped their heads.

"What...?" Hart asked before absently turning to Atem.

"...Was that?" Atem finished.

"... Here." Hart said handing Atem Photon Archfiend. "I need to go."

"Hart that's your card." Atem said to him.

Hart just looked down. "You take it."

Atem took it before saying, "I'll give it back to you sometime."

The moment Atem took the card Hart fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

"Hart!" Kite gasped running to his brother as Atem knelled to help him.

Suddenly Hart's eyes started glowing purple.

"Destroy, Pendulum!" Hart growled as his card suddenly started glowing even brighter.

Atem looked startled at this, "Summoned Skull what's going on!?"

**_'I have no idea.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope answered only for Hart to grab the Photon Archfiend card.

"Destroy Pendulum!" Hart said coldly as he activated his duel disc.

"Whoa Hart I'm not here to fight!" Atem cried.

Yuya's eyes widened. "Atem, I don't think you have a choice."

"It's just like what happened to us." Yuto realized.

Atem grunted a bit before asking, "Big Five, Rose what do you guys think?"

**_'I hate to tell you this, but the numbers add up to a duel and one of you ending up taking a long vacation.'_** Crump admitted. **_'I don't see any way to crunch them that won't lead to unfortunate results.'_**

Grunting Atem said, "Okay Hart your on!"

Hart just glared at him coldly before drawing his cards.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

**Atem: 4000**

**Hart: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Hart 1st Turn:

"I play the spell Photon Sanctuary, this summons two Photon Tokens in defense mode." Hart stated coldly as two Tokens appeared.

* * *

_Photon Sanctuary_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Photon Tokens" (Thunder-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be used as Synchro Material Monsters. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

_Photon Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Thunder/Token_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Photon Token"._

_*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"So your gonna make an Xyz Summon with them?" Atem asked.

"I sacrifice both of my tokens." Hart stated. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_ Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During the Battle Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can target that opponent's monster; banish both this card from the field and that target. Return those banished monsters to the field at the end of the Battle Phase, and if you banished an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Next, I play Galaxy Expedition. Since I control Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon I can summon Galaxy Knight to the field." Hart stated as the monster appeared next to his dragon.

* * *

_Galaxy Expedition_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a face-up "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": Special Summon 1 "Galaxy Knight" from your Deck._

* * *

_Galaxy Knight_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2600_

_If you control a face-up "Galaxy Knight", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control another card with the same name, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Now I use Galaxy Knight's effect to summon a second one from my hand." A second knight appeared.

_'Either Neo Photon Dragon or the Archfiend he now has.'_ Atem thought.

"I set one card and end my turn." Hart declared coldly.

_'No Xyz?'_ Atem thought shocked.

**_'You saw the card Atem.'_ **Rose reminded him. **_'Four level eight monsters.'_**

_'I guess.'_ Atem thought.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, "I set Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

_Hallohallo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Field/Tuner/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Hallo Hallo, brain of tallow,_

_Guts are gone, noggin's hollow._  
_Seeking sweets and marshing mallows,_  
_Watch your back, and your candy sack._

* * *

_Archfiend Eccentrick_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy both it and this card. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Archfiend Eccentrick" once per turn._

* * *

Hart glared coldly at the two monsters.

"Now I can summon monsters from level 3 to 6 all at the same time!" Atem cried. "So now come out! Darkbishop Archfiend, Terrorking Archfiend, and the newest member Skull Archfiend of Hope!"

The three appeared readying for battle.

* * *

_Terrorking Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated._

* * *

_Darkbishop Archfiend_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1400_

_The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

_Skull Archfiend of Hope_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale 1_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: If you control no monsters; Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower Fiend monster from your GY, or Hand in Defense Position._

_**Monster Effect:** (This card's name is always treated as "Summoned Skull".)_  
_Once per turn: This card gains 400 ATK for every "Archfiend" monster on the field. If this Pendulum Summoned card from the hand is destroyed by battle or by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Summoned Skull" from your Deck, GY, or Hand._

* * *

"Reveal Book of Moon on Skull Archfiend of Hope!" Hart said quickly. "This sets your monster facedown in defense mode."

* * *

_Book of Moon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

The monster vanished.

"I set a card. Your turn." Atem ended.

Hart 2nd Turn:

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Hart stated. "Next I sacrifice Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in order to summon Photon Caesar in attack mode!"

* * *

_Photon Caesar_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2800_

_If this card is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, you can treat it as 2 monsters._

* * *

"Then I play Galaxy Rebirth, this spell bring Galaxy-Eyes back from the graveyard."

* * *

_Galaxy Rebirth_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. Its ATK is halved. During your End Phase, if the equipped monster did not inflict battle damage to your opponent this turn: Destroy it. If the equipped monster is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, you can treat this card as a monster with a Level equal to the equipped monster's Level and use it as an Xyz Material for that Xyz Summon._

* * *

_'Okay.'_ Atem thought.

"Now Photon Caesar counts as two Overlay Units when I Xyz Summon so I'll overlay him with Galaxy Knight, and then since I can treat Galaxy Rebirth as an Overlay Unit along with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon I'll Overlay them too!" Hart declared as two Overlay Networks appeared above him.

_'Aw crap not good.'_ Atem thought stepping back.

"Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Hart chanted before a purple glow enveloped his body. "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

The two Xyz Monsters appeared roaring ready for battle.

* * *

_Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Rank 8_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 4500_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 Level 8 monsters_  
_If this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its materials: All other face-up cards currently on the field have their effects negated. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; detach all materials from monsters your opponent controls, then this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can attack up to that many times during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

* * *

_Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Rank 8_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 3000_

_2 Level 8 monsters_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your αth Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)_

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Battle, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Darkbishop Archfiend, and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon destroy Skull Archfiend of Hope!" Hart declared.

The two dragons attacked as Atem ran to an Action Card but the attack from Neo Photon Dragon, and Prime Photon Dragon hit as he hit the ground.

"I end my turn." Hart said coldly.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem shook his head before drawing, "I Pendulum Summon my monsters again!" The two appeared again.

"Those two are powerful yeah but they don't stand a chance against Hart's two dragons." Yugo pointed out.

_Darkbishop Archfiend: **(DEF: 1300)**_

_Skull Archfiend of Hope: **(ATK: 2500)**_

_Terrorking Archfiend: **(ATK: 2000)**_

_Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000)**_

_Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4500)**_

"Any idea how he's going to get out of this one?" Yuto asked.

Atem looked at the card he drew. "I play the spell, Desperate Maneuver! By paying 800 points your Prime Dragon's attack point's are halved!"

* * *

_Desperate Maneuver_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 800 Life Points; halve the original ATK of 1 opponent's monster._

* * *

**(Atem: 3200)**

_Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000/2 = 2000)**_

"Now Skull Archfiend of Hope attack!" Atem cried.

_Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + (200 * 29) = 7800)**_

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's effect, every face-up non-Xyz monster is treated as having a Rank equal to its level and then the total ranks on the field are multiplied by 200 and added to his attack points." Hart revealed.

"Grr!" Atem took an Action Card. "Action Spell Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

_Blinding Blizzard_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

The spell instantly ended the attack only for Hart to suddenly pass out ending the duel.

"Hart!" Kite cried as they ran to him.

A few seconds later he blinked and looked around in confusion.

"What, what just happened?" Hart asked.

"You were dueling me." Atem answered. "Something happened which caused you to duel me."

Hart's eyes widened and he pulled out his Xyz Monster in terror.

"Don't worry Hart. Nothing bad happened." Atem told him.

"No, it's... you need to take this before I hurt someone." Hart argued shoving the card back into Atem's hands before running off with fear evident in his eyes.

"Hart!" Kite cried. "Thanks for your time."

He nodded to them before running off after his brother.

"... Ok, anybody else concerned by Hart suddenly acting possessed?" Yuri inquired.

"Possessed?" Atem asked confused having not noticed.

"Glowing eyes, saying 'Destroy Pendulum'. Yeah something was possessing him and forcing him to duel you." Yuri explained.

"What is going on here?" Yuto asked shaking his head. "This can't be a coincidence."

"No it can't be." Yugo agreed. "Yuri and I should head to our dimensions and see if any other strange cards have shown up, and I can look into that too."

"We'll call Yuko, and tell him about it." Yuya told them.

"Makes sense, sorry things are getting crazy again. You just leave it to us this time." Yugo said. "We'll handle it no problem."

Atem only looked at the card Hart gave him.

* * *

_Photon Archfiend_

_Light Type_

_Rank 8_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_Four Level 8 monsters  
__The rest of the effect was illegible for an unknown reason._

* * *

_'What are you?'_ Atem thought.

* * *

**We got a glimpse of something happening. Next time we will see Mokuba going against Yuko in that same manner of rage. Be sure to review!**


	6. Painful Struggle!

**Alright here we're for Mokuba, and Yuko! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Ritual Dimension..._

Yuko was out of his shower dressed where Becky was waiting for him. "Phew! Man that was stress-reliving." Yuko sighed in comfort.

"Says the man who got absolutely crushed by Kaiba's five Blue-Eyes monsters?" Becky teased.

"Hey I did my best. Besides this lost won't bring me down you know." Yuko gave out a slight smile.

"That's the attitude I love." Becky smiled. "You never give up on anything."

"Never have, and never will." Yuko smiled.

Becky laughed just before the phone started to ring.

"I got it." Yuko mentioned. "Hello?"

"Yuko listen have you seen a new card that is getting someone crazy?" Yuya's voice asked.

"Huh, no why do you ask?" Yuko inquired. "Wait, is something going on again?"

"Yeah Hart had a card called Photon Archfiend sometime ago, and he was possessed by something, and dueled Atem so he gave the card to him." Yuya answered.

"Alright, I'll keep my..." Yuko started.

"Yuko, get in here now!" Becky shouted.

"I'll call you back." Yuko said before hanging up before running to her, "What is it?"

Becky just pointed straight to the TV. Yuko looked, and gasped. Seto Kaiba was on one knee as Mokuba glared at him with a strange Ritual Monster on his field.

"Unbelievable, after issuing a challenge nobody would have ever seen coming Mokuba Kaiba defeats his own brother without losing any life points." announced a voice from off camera.

"Is that Archfiend Matator?" Yuko asked shocked at what he is seeing.

"Yeah it is, he played some kind of equip spell called Matador's Curse too, so Kaiba had to attack it and then when his monster was destroyed he took 800 points of damage." Becky answered. "All of Kaiba's dragons were destroyed easily."

"Looks like we found what Yuya was talking about." Yuko confirmed.

"So, do we try and defeat Mokuba or what's the plan?" Becky asked. "Obviously we need to do something."

"Becky call Yuya, I'm gonna stop him!" With those words he ran out.

"Yuko wait!" Becky called only to frown before picking up the phone. 'This is bad.'

Yuko was in Kaibacorp to look for Mokuba.

"What are you doing here?" questioned a voice from behind him.

Yuko looked, and saw his target.

"Alright. Mokuba why did you attack your brother like that?" Yuko asked him.

"He was in the way, are you going to get in my way too?" Mokuba asked coldly. "I won't be as forgiving as I was for Seto."

"In your way what are you talking about?" Yuko asked him glaring.

"To find the others, now step aside." Mokuba told him.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to continue further!" Yuko yelled.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to continue further!" Yuko yelled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mokuba smirked activating his duel disc.

Yuko looked at him intently before activating his own.

"DUEL!"

Yuko: 4000

Mokuba: 4000

Yuko 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with the Super Soldier Ritual sending Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier in attack mode." Yuko declared before smiling at his monster. "Then I'll set two cards and end my move by summoning Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight with his own effect."

Mokuba 1st Turn:

Mokuba drew as he said "I play this field spell!" Then the field transformed to what looks like a abandoned building with rain taking over while it looks like the building itself was surrounded by a forest.

"What the, I've never seen this card before." Yuko admitted.

"Called 'Orphanage of the Spirits'." Mokuba smirked.

'That doesn't sound good.' Yuko thought. _'Still, I know my Soldiers won't let me down.'_

"Now with it I can summon a Spirit Token to the field." Mokuba smirked as a spirit that is moaning appeared.

"That monster doesn't have any points, which means it probably has a powerful special ability." Yuko noted.

"Can't be destroyed by battle." Mokuba revealed.

'That's it, then why would he summon it?' Yuko thought.

"Next I play the spell Level Doubler! So now I discard a card to double a monster's level!" Mokuba cried discarding a card.

"That can only mean one thing!" Yuko realized.

"Now I play the Ritual of the Matator Ritual Spell Card." Mokuba smirked. "So now I tribute my Spirit Token. In order to summon... ARCHFIEND MATATOR!"

"I play the Ritual Sealing Trap, this destroys one Ritual Monster on the field and I pick Archfiend Matador!" Yuko countered quickly.

"When I use a Spirit Token as a tribute for a ritual monster that monster can't be destroyed by effects." Mokuba countered.

_'That's not good.'_ Yuko noted. "At least Archfiend Matador can't attack."

"I play the equip spell card Matator's Curse." Mokuba smirked.

"Ok, that's great." Yuko noted.

"Now I summon this monster, and play the spell card Trap Booster so by discarding a card in my hand I can play a trap." Mokuba added. "And the card I pick is this one. Nightmare Archfiends to tribute the monster, and summon three Nightmare Archfiend tokens to your field!"

The three monsters appeared on Yuko's field.

"For each one destroyed you take 800 points of damage." Mokuba revealed.

"That's assuming I battle Archfiend Matador." Yuko mentioned.

"That's right." Mokuba smirked. "Of course you take 800 points for each monster destroyed by the monster equip with Matator Curse."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going to." Yuko smiled.

"You have to attack no matter what you do." Mokuba told him ending his turn.

Yuko 2nd Turn:

"Are you sure about that?" Yuko asked confidently.

Mokuba nodded.

"I reveal Soul Release and use it on my Envoy of the Beginning." Yuko stated.

_'Soul Release?'_ Mokuba thought.

"Next I sacrifice two tokens in order to summon Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier!" Yuko cried.

A solider appeared.

"Now Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier's effect activates, I can return Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning to my graveyard and banish Archfiend Matador!" Yuko revealed.

"Sorry but while Orphanage of the Spirits is in play my monsters can't be banished unless in the graveyard." Mokuba smirked.

Yuko's eyes widened. 'Then it's over.'

"I surrender."

Mokuba smirked.

Yuko stared at Mokuba, "Don't get too confident, I can't beat you but I know someone who can."

"I doubt that such a duelist will exist." Mokuba smirked walking off.

Yuko turned to watch Mokuba walk off. _'It's up to you.'_

* * *

Atem felt a shift making him light-headed.

"Atem?" Zuzu asked.

"Ah..." He groaned a bit.

"Huh, hey Atem." Yuya said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling... lightheaded." Atem answered rubbing his head.

"Do you think you should head home and lie down?" Yuya inquired.

Atem walked to him before knelling. Yuya's eyes widened as he moved to help Atem. Atem held his mouth feeling terrible. Yuya and Zuzu helped Atem to his feet and walked back towards the Sakaki household. Yoko, and Yusho looked alarmed seeing Atem's condition.

"Atem! Yuya, Zuzu what happened is he okay?" Yoko asked running to him.

"We don't know he just suddenly looked sick." Yuya answered. "I'm really worried about him."

Atem ran to the bathroom as they winced at the sound of him puking. Yuya and Zuzu looked at each other nervously as Yusho picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked in the phone.

"Hello, this is Yusho Sakaki. My son Atem seems to have come down with something, would it be possible for us to bring him in?" Yusho asked.

"Yes." The voice answered.

"Thank you." Yusho mentioned before hanging up. "Hopefully it's just a bug."

Yuya went upstairs to get ready. Atem in the bathroom groaned wiping his mouth.

"Atem, are you feeling any better?" Zuzu asked.

"I... don't know." Atem answered groaning.

"We're going to see the doctor." Zuzu mentioned. "Do you think you can make it?"

"I..." Atem puked again.

"I'll take that as a no." Zuzu replied. "Do you need anything?"

"...To know what's going on." He answer rubbing his head.

"Maybe the doctors will be able to find out." Yuzu suggested.

Atem only groaned in response.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

They arrived at the doctor's office.

"Name?" requested the receptionist.

"Yusho Sakaki. I called for my son's appointment." Yusho answered.

"I see, please have a seat the doctor will see you shortly." The receptionist told him.

Yusho nodded as they took some seats.

"Atem, are you Ok?" Yoko asked as Yuya rubbed his back.

Atem groaned a bit not answering. Suddenly Yuya's eyes started glowing as he collapsed.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension..._

"Yugo, come on wake up!" Rin panicked as her best friend remained on the ground with glowing eyes.

Then someone stepped forward. It was shown to be a young man with Chaos King Archfiend behind him.

"Who are you?" Rin questioned angrily.

"Sam." He answered. "And that guy of your's didn't stood a chance against my beast."

Rin's eyes widened hearing that before she activated her duel disc. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

"Oh you want some too?" Sam smirked.

Suddenly Yugo got to his feet and turned to Sam. "DIE!"

With those words Crystal Wing appeared and destroyed Chaos King Archfiend. Sam grunted at this.

"You are not allowed to live." Yugo threatened.

"Back for more?" Sam smirked.

"Our battles ended in a draw, but this war will end with your death." Yugo stared coldly. "After all this time you will pay for what you've done."

"Let's see." Sam smirked as Chaos King Archfiend appeared as it charged back to battle against Crystal Wing.

Suddenly Yugo started screaming as the two monsters vanished. Sam grunted as Rin stepped back.

"Pendulum is in danger." Yugo said as his eyes stopped glowing. "Yuya!"

"Yugo what's wrong?" Rin asked him.

"Yuya's in danger, we have to wa..." Yugo started before wincing. "Someone is going to try and kill Yuya."

Sam cleared his mind before saying, "Well guess I'm done here. Off to the Xyz Dimension."

He walked off before vanishing.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Xyz Dimension..._

"Stand aside Kite, Hart must perish." Yuto said coldly. "The safety of all dimensions depends on it."

"Yuto snap out of it! Something is controlling you!" Kite cried staying in Yuto's way as Lulu, and Shay tried to hold Yuto back.

"He isn't your brother, he's pure evil." Yuto stated. "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, end this!"

The dragon charged before Photon Dragon intercepted to interfere.

"It's not his fault but Hart is a danger to everyone, you saw what happened when he saw Atem." Yuto pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him!" Lulu yelled at him.

"He's more dangerous than anything we've seen Lulu, if there was another choice I'd take it but if they meet we'll all die." Yuto told her before looking down. "One of the aspects has to die."

"I really think you should consider." a voice mocked. "Unless you want the rest of them to die."

"What?" Yuto questioned turning to the voice.

It was shown to Sam smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked.

"Let's say the aspects are life-linked." Sam answered walking around them. "That means if one of them dies... the rest followed them."

"Five lives to save five dimensions, we have to take that risk." Yuto stated. "Dark Rebellion... kill Hart Tenjo."

The dragon bounced Photon Dragon off as it charged at Hart who screamed.

"No!"

Chaos King Archfiend tackled the dragon away as Sam stepped forward to him. Suddenly Hart and Sam started screaming in agony. They looked startled at this.

"Fusion, how?" Sam asked before collapsing.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Fusion Dimension..._

"I don't know what's gotten into you Sora, but you should have expected this." Yuri smirked at the unconscious Sora. "Still, I should talk with the others because this is the third one. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Back at the Pendulum Dimension..._

Atem screamed in agony.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Yuya asked fearfully as Zuzu ran to try and find a doctor.

Atem didn't answered continuing to scream. Yuya pulled Atem into a tight hug. "I'm here, Atem everything's will be ok."

Atem haven't snapped out of it. At that exact moment Yuzu ran back with a doctor.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"He suddenly collapsed, before he got sick and now it sounds like he's in pain, please help him." Yuya requested desperately.

The doctor checked over before saying, "I don't know what's going on."

"But you can do something right?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

Yuya fell to his knees hearing that. "No."

* * *

_In the Ritual Dimension..._

Yuko was sitting silently looking at his cards. _'Is it even worth trying, I mean my cards are so close to my heart but I'm not able to draw out their potential anymore.'_

"Yuko! Something happened to Mokuba!" Becky cried running to him.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuko asked putting his deck down and following her.

They looked to see Mokuba was screaming a bit as Kaiba demanded someone to get a doctor for him, and get the camera's away before Mokuba vanished.

"... Ok, we need to talk with the others." Yuko decided.

Becky nodded agreeing.

* * *

_In the Xyz Dimension..._

Mokuba appeared shaking his head before looking around seeing Sam, and Hart were alone.

"Huh, who are you?" Sam questioned.

"Argh. I'm Mokuba. Where I'm I?" Mokuba groaned rubbing his head. "Last think I remember was helping Seto with something."

"Then you don't know, duel me." Sam smirked.

"What why?" Mokuba asked with Hart raising an eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" Sam taunted.

"I'm not scared! Your on!" Mokuba yelled as he switched decks.

"Ritual and Xyz in one day, this must be my lucky day." Sam smirked.

* * *

_After the duel..._

"Pathetic, now then you are mine my Ritual friend." Sam smirked coldly as Mokuba vanished before he turned to Hart. "Now for you."

Hart stepped back before asking, "What do you want with us?"

"We've been apart for too long, it's time we reunite and destroy it all." Sam smirked activating his duel disc.

* * *

Hart: 0600

Sam: 4000

Hart was not looking so good. He has Galaxy-Eyes, with two copies of Galaxy Knight on his field while Sam has Chaos King Archfiend ready for battle.

Sam ?th Turn:

Sam drew his card and frowned. "I'm disappointed, I play the spell card Synchro Bomb, I destroy a Synchro Monster to deal 1000 points of damage."

Hart cried out losing the duel.

Sam smirked as Hart disappeared. "Next is... Fusion."

* * *

_At the Pendulum Dimension..._

Atem gasped in pain as his skin suddenly went pale.

"Atem!" Yuya cried fearfully.

The doctor checked, and said "I still can't find what's going on."

Yuya looked worried before desperately grabbing Atem's deck and pulling out Skull Archfiend of Hope. "What's happening to him?"

He appeared before saying,**_ "It looks like something is harming his aspects."_**

"Aspects?" Yuya questioned. "Who are they?"

_**"I don't know. Something's wrong."**_ Skull Archfiend of Hope answered. **_"Get Atem to LDS right now. It wouldn't do him any good to stay here."_**

Yuya nodded. "Zuzu we need to get Atem to Declan!"

Zuzu nodded taking Atem before the doctor cried, "Whoa whoa what are you doing!?"

"Getting him somewhere that he can get help." Yuya answered.

Zuzu, and the others ran out.

* * *

_At LDS..._

Declan was working while Riley was helping until he heard the door knocked.

"Come in." Declan called.

Yuya and Zuzu ran in carrying Atem. "Atem needs help."

"Atem!" Riley cried in horror seeing him running to him.

Yuya explained what Skull Archfiend of Hope told him as Yuzu and Riley tried to help Atem.

"The aspects are life-linked." Leo said walking in with Ray, and Zarc.

"Life linked, but we weren't." Yuya pointed out.

"You, and your incarnations along with Zuzu's were Life-Linked." Leo told him. "It wasn't until you became your own persons that you are no longer Life Linked."

"But who are... Hart!" Yuya realized.

"Kite's brother of course." Zuzu said realizing it. "Something must've happened to Hart!"

"I'm going to the Xyz Dimension." Yuya said. "I promise I'll help you little brother."

Atem looked at Yuya with such weak eyes. Yuya looked heartbroken before running to find out what happened. Atem groaned a bit holding his head. "I..."

"Atem?" Riley asked nervously.

Atem looked over to his girlfriend with a weak gaze. "Riley..."

He stretched his hand out to her.

Riley took his hand. "I'm right here."

Atem smiled a bot weakly before closing his eyes, and grunting silently looking like he's in pain. Riley gently kissed his forehead._ 'Please help him Yuya.'_

* * *

_In the Fusion Dimension..._

Sam appeared there, and looked around. _'Where is he?'_

"Who are you?" Yuri questioned.

Sam looked over, and said "Sam."

"What are you doing here?" Yuri inquired.

"Looking for someone here." Sam answered looking around. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

"That depends on who it is." Yuri answered.

"I believe it's someone who resembles me except has different color hair." Sam answered.

Yuri noticed before smirking. "So that's it, unfortunately he isn't here."

"Ain't here?" Sam asked confused.

"No he isn't." Yuri stated activating his duel disc. "Now then, I trust this is what you wanted?"

"Very well." Sam smirked. "Before I find him I shall beat you. You might be more of a challenge then that Synchro Duelist who's name is Fusion."

Yuri smirked. "Interesting."

Suddenly Yuri's eyes began glowing.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Xyz Dimension..._

Yuya appeared. The moment he arrived Yuya saw dozens of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons flying across the sky.

"Huh?" Yuya looked shocked before crying, "Kite! Shay! Lulu! Yuto! Hart!"

Allen ran up to him. "Yuya Hart's missing!"

"Missing!?" Yuya cried shocked. "What happened to him?"

"He just vanished." Allen repeated. "Everyone's looking for him."

"Listen tell them this." Yuya said seriously. "If Hart dies Atem dies as well!"

"What do you mean?" Kite questioned running up to them.

"The aspects Hart is part of are life-linked." Yuya answered. "If one of them dies so will the rest. Atem is in critical condition because something might be wrong to them and we believed Hart might be the reason because he's one of his aspects!"

Suddenly Yuya's duel disc started beeping. Confused Yuya looked to see what's going in.

_"Yuya, it's Celina. Somethings wrong."_ Celina's voice told him.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked her.

_"Yuri's been injured and his opponent had Hart's monster. Plus Sora is in a lot of pain, I managed to send him to Zuzu but things are bad."_ Celina's voice said as the sound of footsteps echoed.

"No." Yuya said with widen eyes before handing up. "Yuto come on! We're picking Yugo up!"

"No good, we tried getting in touch with Yugo but there was no answer." Yuto revealed.

"Come on we're heading back!" Yuya told him.

Yuto nodded in agreement. They transported back to where they encountered Sora.

"Yuya..." Sora started before collapsing.

"Sora!" Yuya cried taking him as he, and Yuto ran to where they kept Atem.

"Sora!" Zuzu cried shocked running to him. "What happened!?"

"Yuri, he stopped me but... Aaargh!" Sora cried out in pain. "I feel like I'm dying!"

Atem cried out when Sora did.

"Yuya, what's happening?" Sora asked weakly.

"You, and Atem are aspects of someone, and Hart is one of them but has been taken by someone." Yuya answered. "What's more is that you guys are Life-Linked."

Sora's eyes widened. "So that's why Yuri beat me. Yuya, I think someone is hunting us down. Atem... he needs my help like Yuto helped you."

"What?" Yuya asked knowing what Sora is thinking.

"Yuya, it happened twice in a row. If whoever got to the others gets to me you know what it'll do to Atem." Sora argued before grimacing as if holding back a scream. "It's the only option, if he doesn't we all die."

Atem screamed while Sora held his in.

"Please Yuya, Atem needs my help." Sora begged.

"Sora..." Yuya fought back tears before saying, "Your right I'll try to bring you back whenever we stop this guy."

"I know you will Yuya." Sora smiled weakly before activating his duel disc. "You're one of my best friends after all."

Yuya nodded at this.

* * *

_After Yuya defeated Sora..._

"I'll keep him safe, I promise." Sora told Yuya with a small smile.

Yuya nodded with tears bringing up. With that Sora vanished as Atem's deck began glowing and he stopped screaming in pain. Atem's skin got some of his color back before he started to breath like he's calming down.

* * *

_"Atem, can you hear me?"_ asked a familiar voice.

Atem opened his eyes a bit weakly before answering, "Y-Yeah..."

_"Does it hurt any less?"_ the voice asked.

"Little." He answered.

_"That's good, Yuya and the others are really worried about you."_ the voice told him.

"Who... are you?" He asked him.

_"Sora, a friend."_ the voice told him.

"Sora?" Atem asked.

_"Yeah."_ Sora answered.

Atem groaned gripping his head.

_"Hey, are you alright?"_ Sora asked nervously.

"Feeling it." Atem answered. "Wait. Big Five, Rose are you guys okay?"

**_'We're alright, but none of us have heard a word from her in a while.'_ **Gansley answered.

"Rose?" Atem asked.

There was no answer.

"Rose!" Atem cried.

Still no answer.

Atem looked over, and drooped, "Is... she gone?"

_"Hey, I know we'll find her."_ Sora reassured him. _"Everything will work out."_

Atem shrugged wondering how to start.

_"The first step is, who's missing? I'm from Fusion and you're from Pendulum which means it's Xyz, Ritual, or Synchro that we need to worry about."_ Sora noted.

"Wait... Sora? Is that you?" Atem asked shocked now knowing what kind of Sora he's talking too. "What happened to you?"

_"Long story, the short answer is you absorbed me, and I'm trying not to be constantly screaming as all your pain is now on me."_ Sora answered.

"Sora..." Atem said feeling guilty.

_"Don't, I asked Yuya to beat me so I could help you."_ Sora mentioned.

"You what?" Atem asked shocked. "Why would you do that!?"

_"Atem, we're going up against someone who might have already gotten two of our other aspects. Besides, this way I know I can help you."_ Sora explained.

Atem looked down.

_"Don't worry, once it's all over everything will be back to normal."_ Sora reassured him before looking to the side. _"Um... did you pass out?"_

Atem looked up on that. Riley was blushing and looked like she was going to kiss him.

"Uh... I better wake up." Atem told him.

Sora nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Things are going crazy here. What's gonna happen next? Be sure to review!**


	7. Battling against Sam!

**Alright here we're for what's on here! Also apologies everyone but I won't work on card stats on this fic anymore cause there such a pain. I hope you'll understand. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Back outside..._

"I'm worried, about both of them." Yuya admitted.

Atem started to stir. Seeing that Riley turned bright red. Atem groaned still feeling pain before sitting up.

"Atem?" Zuzu asked. "Are you ok?"

"What happened to Sora?" He asked.

Yuya looked down. "He asked me to defeat him, so he could merge with you."

Atem looked down at that.

_"Hey don't be upset. I wanted to help you Atem."_ Sora reassured him.

"...Your sacrifice will not be in vain." Atem promised.

_"I know, I have faith in you Atem."_ Sora smiled.

Atem rubbed his head, and asked "Where is he?"

* * *

_With Sam..._

Sam felt a shift gasping before smirking, "So one of the other two were absorbed. That makes things easier."

"So it's you." stated a male voice from behind him.

He looked behind him. It was a young man with dark blue hair in a blue Duel Academy uniform. "You made an enemy of duel academy, that was your last mistake."

"And you think you can settle a challenge before I take care of my Pendulum Incarnation?" Sam smirked.

"I don't think, I know I can." the young man stated activating his duel disc.

Sam chuckled activating his.

Sam 1st Turn:

"Challenging me was your last mistake, I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode." Sam smirked.

_'Nordic...'_ The young man thought.

"Now I'll send these two to my graveyard in order to summon two Einherjar tokens in defense mode. Now then I tune my three monsters together." Sam smirked.

_'Synchro...'_ The young man thought.

"The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest god, Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Sam chanted as his monster appeared. "I don't even need them to deal with a weakling like you. I set the remaining three cards in my hand facedown."

Young man 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" The young man drew, and said "And I'll start with this! Card Destruction!"

"Go right ahead." Sam smirked. "You're the only one drawing any cards with that."

The Young man did so, and said "Next I play Future Fusion! So I send Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Claw, and Cyberdark Cannon in order to call on Cyberdarkness Dragon in two turns!"

"You honestly expect to have two turns?" Sam asked. "This is your only turn."

"Unless I have this. Proto-Cyber Dragon, and I'll follow that up with Overlord Fusion!" The young man cried. "By banishing the Cyberdarks along with Proto-Cyber Dragon, and the other three machines I used for Card Destruction I can summon Chimeriatech Overdragon!"

_Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: 0 + (800 * 9) = 7200)**_

"Interesting." Sam noted.

"Next I play Polymerization! In order to call the Cyber End Dragon!" The young man cried as a metallic three headed dragon appeared behind him roaring with over 4000 points of power.

"So now you've used up your hand twice over." Sam noted.

"And there's more Chimeratech can attack over 9 times!" The young man cried. "First Cyber End Dragon attack with Evolutionary Strident Blast!"

"I play the trap card Odin's Reign, it summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir, and Loki, Lord of the Aesir to my field in attack mode." Sam stated quickly.

The lords appeared as the two monsters destroyed each other.

"Eitherway your not safe from Chimeratech's nine attacks." The young man reminded. "Chimeratech start with Loki!"

"Not quite, I reveal the trap card Synchro Overbalance. Since you destroyed one of my Synchro monsters all other Synchro monsters on my field gain Odin's attack points."

_Loki: **(ATK: 3300 + 4000 = 7300)**_

_Thor:** (ATK: 3500 + 4000 = 7500)**_

"Now Loki, destroy that eyesore of a dragon."

The young man sees an Action Card, and ran over. "Action Card activate: Sunshine Smile! This gives Chimeratech 400 more attack points!"

_Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: 7200 + 400 = 7600)**_

Sam smirked even more seeing that. "You're even weaker than I thought, I reveal my third trap card. Divine Ragnarok!"

"What's that?" The young man asked.

"It deals damage equal to the total attack of all my Nordic Gods on the field." Sam revealed.

The young man growled as the attacks hit.

Zane: 0000

Winner Sam.

"Now then, lets see what my Pendulum counterpart can do." Sam smirked before disappearing.

* * *

Back with Atem...

Atem took out Sora's archfiend, and read it.

* * *

_Toymaker Archfiend_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_2+ DARK monsters  
This card's Fusion Summon cannot be negated. Once per turn, discard 1 card: Special Summon 1 "Toy Token" (?/?/ATK 0000/DEF 0000) with a type, and attribute that you declare. As long as a "Toy Token" is in play this card cannot be destroyed._

* * *

"Whoa. Sora is powerful with it." Atem said amazed as he takes out Skull Archfiend of Hope to see the two together.

_"... How comfortable are you with Fusions?"_ Sora asked.

"Like I want to help." He answered.

_"Then our only chance is to fuse them together."_ Sora noted.

"We'll do that when the time comes." Atem told him. He then sensed something. "Guys. Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Yuya asked.

He was talking to the Big-Five, Rose, and Sora.

_"Now that you mention it yeah, and it feels bad."_ Sora answered.

**_"He's right, as if death itself were heading our way."_ **Crump agreed.

"He's here." Atem mentioned.

**_"Hold on, are you even ready for this? He has Ritual, Synchro, and Xyz on his side."_** Nezbitt pointed out.

"I have Fusion, and Pendulum. But that won't stop me." Atem answered.

**_"Actually, it might not be an Archfiend but you do have our ace monster too."_ **Johnson reminded him.

"Mythic Dragon." Atem nodded.

_"This won't be easy, but you can beat him Atem."_ Sora smiled.

Atem nodded at that.

"Atem." Yuya said suddenly.

Atem looked over. Yuya was smiling. "We're all right behind you bro."

Atem nodded smiling.

"Are you ready to head out?" Zuzu asked.

Atem nodded again.

"Alright, then lead the way little brother." Yuya smiled.

Atem walked out as the followed.

_"Atem..."_ Sora whispered nervously.

Atem continued to walk until Sam jumped in front of him. Yuya instinctively moved in front of Atem. "Who are you?"

Sam igonored him, and stared at Atem with a smirk, "You must be Pendulum."

Atem swallowed nervously but nodded. "Which are you?"

"Synchro." Sam answered.

Atem looked on. Sam just smirked.

"I'm ready to get this over with." Atem told him.

"Alright then, shall we?" Sam asked activating his duel disc.

"DUEL!"

Atem: 4000

Sam: 4000

"After you Pendulum." Sam smirked.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I use Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Oh?" Sam inquired.

"Now I pendulum summon Skull Archfiend of Hope, and Terrorking Archfiend!" Atem cried as the two appeared. "I set a face-down. Your turn."

Sam 1st Turn:

"Ok in that case I'll start with five facedown cards." Sam smirked.

_'Five face-downs?'_ Atem thought.

"That's all." Sam stated.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I play Polymerization!"

Sam smirked seeing that.

"And I fuse Terrorking Archfiend with Darkbishop Archfiend to summon, Toymaker Archfiend!" Atem cried as Sora's archfiend appeared.

"Oh, so you've summoned both of them." Sam noted. "Then it's only fair I do the same come my next turn."

"I end my turn." Atem ended.

Sam 2nd Turn:

"Alright, then I'll start off with the spell Ritual of the Matador, sending Fenrir the Nordic Wolf to the graveyard to summon Archfiend Matador." Sam stated.

Mokuba's Archfiend appeared first.

"Next I activate the spell card Nordic Blessing, for each monster you control I can summon a Nordic Follower token, and since they're the same level you know what's next." Sam smirked.

Atem grunted. _'Well he needs four level 8s.'_

"Oh, is something wrong?" Sam asked before smacking his forehead. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you that my Tokens can be treated as two materials for an Xyz Summon."

Atem widen his eyes at that.

"Now I overlay my two tokens to Xyz Summon Photon Archfiend!" Sam stated.

Hart's Archfiend appeared giving out a roar. As the fourth Archfiend appeared Sam started laughing. "It's time, it's finally time!"

Atem tensed at this.

"I play a third spell card, Divinity Synchro, it lets me reveal three monsters to you and then I can summon Nordic Warrior tokens that I need to summon a synchro monster." Sam stated before revealing the three Nordic Gods.

Atem tensed at this one.

"I tune the level three Nordic Warrior of Loki Token with the level four Nordic Warrior of Thor token." Sam stated. "I Synchro Summon Chaos King Archfiend!"

The Synchro Archfiend appeared as all five of them appeared to be resonating.

Skull Archfiend of Hope glowed sapphire.

Toymaker Archfiend glowed purple.

Archfiend Matador glowed blue.

Photon Archfiend glowed black.

And Chaos King Archfiend glowed white.

Sam stared at the five monsters and started laughing. Atem looked, and said "All five have been gathered."

"Exactly, but I'm not done yet. I activate one of Photon Archfiend's effects." Sam smirked. "I use one Overlay Unit to take control of all monsters who have a level that's lower than his rank."

Widening his eyes he sees that Toymaker Archfiend got snatched. The Archfiends were snatched from Atem's field,

"They're mine, they're all mine." Sam stated in exhilaration.

Atem grunted at this as the five Archfiends stared down at him.

"Now to end this, my four Archfiends attack him directly!" Sam cried.

The four charged as Atem cried, "I play Negate Attack!"

The Archfiends stopped in their tracks and Sam glared at Atem. "Fine, I activate the continuous trap card Nordic Gateway, this prevents monsters from changing which side of the field they're on. That ends my move."

Atem 3rd Turn:

_'Okay this isn't good.'_ Atem thought.

**_'He has all five Archfiends and he still has two facedown cards. At least his hand is empty.'_ **Gansley noted.

_'What do I do? Got any ideas?'_ Atem asked them.

**_'... Yes but you won't want to do it.'_ **said a female voice.

_'I'll do it Rose.'_ Atem answered.

Rose nodded before beginning to glow and disappear.

_'Rose?'_ Atem thought.

**_"I'm using my soul to let you win, but... It's going to kill me."_** Rose revealed as she continued vanishing. **_"I told you you wouldn't want to do it."_**

_'Rose no!'_ Atem yelled._ 'I change my mind on it!'_

Rose just smiled sadly before vanishing completely as Atem's deck began glowing. Atem looked at his deck.

**_'The next turn will decide everything.'_ **Leichter stated.**_ 'Now win this duel.'_**

Atem drew, and looked at the card.

* * *

_True Floral Soul_

_Normal Spell Card_

_The turn this card is played negate the effects of all other cards on the field. Then by paying all but one of your life points declare one Archetype of monster. All monsters of that Archetype are moved to your field and each one has it's attack points set to 800._

* * *

"I play True Floral Soul!" Atem cried.

"What?" Sam questioned.

**(Atem: 0001)**

_'Atem, do you feel that?'_ Sora asked suddenly.

_'Uh yeah I do.'_ Atem answered before declaring, "Archfiend!"

Suddenly the five Archfiends began glowing as a faint image of Rose appeared above them all as they turned to stand behind Atem.

"W-What!?" Sam cried as images of Mokuba, and Hart appeared with Sora behind Atem.

"Atem." Yuya said in awe.

Atem looked on with a smile before crying, "Okay all of you direct attacks!"

The five Archfiends nodded before attacking all at once.

Sam: 0000

Winner Atem

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a demonic realm several demons were talking before one of them sense a shift, and smirked, **"Our lord has returned at long last."**

* * *

_Back at the duel..._

Atem breathed heavily.

Yuya immediately ran to Atem. "Atem, are you alright?"

"I think so." Atem breathed.

Sam with a black aura building smirked, "You've done well Pendulum. Now that as my body slowly perish you, and I will have to merge. The Prime Evil will return!"

"No it won't." Yuya said stepping in between them as his Pendulum started glowing. "I won't let you hurt my brother."

"You can't stop his return." Sam smirked walking over. "No matter what you do the Prime Evil can't be outmatched!"

"Yes it can." Yuya stated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared and roared at Sam.

Sam laughed before he charged, and kicked Yuya at the jaw pushing him back to a tree causing much of power.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried.

"No... get away." Atem said fearfully as he backed away from Sam.

Sam laughed before he grabbed Atem's neck, and cried "Become one with me!"

He lifted him up as his aura grew, "Let the Prime Evil's hold get you! Make the Lord of Terror return!"

"Oni... chan." Atem cried before screaming in agony.

The aura transferred to Atem as it caused large amounts of pain on the boy as Sam laughed wickedly. At that moment, a flash of blue light enveloped the area revealing Yuri, Celina, Yugo, Rin, Yuto, and Lulu.

"What the?" Yuri asked shocked at what he's seeing.

At that the red light exploded revealing Atem was kneeling where Sam is nowhere to be found. He smirked, and stood up before calling "I LIVE!"

"Atem!" Yuya cried.

"The seven evils are one within me..." He continued looking at his hands. "I am... The Prime Evil! Now that the task has been complete it is time to finish my conquest... The Utter Destruction of the High Heavens!"

At one snap of his fingers a red portal appeared, as he turned and smirked, "Consider yourselves a provocation."

He stepped back walking in the portal before he vanished. Everyone watching just stared in shock before the dimension began shaking.

"This is war." Yuri stated coldly. "Yuya, you can get in contact with Declan Akaba correct?"

"Yeah." Yuya wiped the blood off his lips, and nodded. "We better be careful."

"No, we're getting every duelist we can from all five dimensions. And making him pay." Yuri declared coldly. "I'll handle the Fusion Dimension, this one is up to you, Yuto can gather Xyz duelists, Yuko can handle Ritual once one of us tells him what happened, and Yugo will gather allies from Synchro."

They nodded to carry it out.

* * *

**And now we're here with the Prime Evil Diablo! Their is gonna be a big battle soon. Be sure to review!**


	8. The Prime Evil!

**Now we're here for the reign of the Prime Evil! ENJOY!**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Atem appeared in front of a tall gate, "Even in the heart of heaven. Angels can still feel fear."

On top of it was a golden armored warrior with yellow wings on him as he summoned, a spear, and jumped in front of the gate.

_**"My old enemy..."**_ He pointed the spear at Atem, and continued **_"You cannot hide from me. No matter what form you chose to wear. Let your true self be revealed!"_**

He fired a stream of fire as Atem turned his head to avoid, **_"Diablo!"_**

Atem started laughing before he had an aura around him. A roar was heard as someone in a demonic voice declared, **_"Our long war ends today...__"_**

It was shown to be a huge demon that is red, and looks terrifying eyeing the angel. **_"Imperius.__"_**

He roared as he, and the angel marched to battle.

After a while Diablo struck Imperius with one of his blades at his chest, and lifted him up, _**"Take one last look at your shining Heaven, Imperius. Soon nothing of it shall remain. But my laughter."**_

Imperius transported to the gate weakened as Diablo roared pushing Imperius back as the gate behind him was reduced to rubble as Disblo marched through the gate. Imperius swore, **_"You will be stopped..."_**

* * *

_Back at the Pendulum Dimension..._

"And that's the story." Yuya ended to Declan.

Declan nodded. "I'll inform everyone."

Yuya nodded as he ran, and informed Yuri, "Yuri I told Declan. He said he'll inform everybody."

Yuri nodded. _"Yuto and Yugo went to the Xyz and Synchro Dimensions and the girls went to tell Yuko. I let the Professor know so as soon as everyone arrives, we destroy him."_

"Yuri I suggest might want to re-think that." Yuya told him. "This is Atem, Sora, Hart, and Mokuba were saving from that creep. Not to mention those people where he's at."

_"I know that, but if we hold back you know what will happen. We'll all die."_ Yuri pointed out.

"I just hope they'll survive what will happen." Yuya told him.

_"We did, and they're stronger than we are Yuya."_ Yuri smiled.

Yuya nodded as he hanged up, and went to inform everyone else.

_"Yuya I..."_ Yuri started before looking down. _"Take this, you'll need to use it for the battle."_

Yuya took what it is.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Yuri... This is your's." Yuya told him.

_"I know, but... Just take it Yuya."_ Yuri replied as he took his deck out of his duel disc and put in a second deck. _"I'll take him back once it's over."_

Yuya nodded at that.

_"Now, we wait."_ Yuri stated quietly.

"Wait?" Yuya asked.

_"For the others to get here."_ Yuri explained.

Yuya nodded.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

A ton of duelists with the group have arrived at the portal. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuko nodded before turning as the entire group entered the portal. They appeared at the gate of Heaven where they see destruction all around. They see a white robed angel helping Imperius, and he protested,**_ "Imperius you cannot mean to face Diablo again! Your wounds are barely healed!"_**

**_"The heaven's burn. And I'm the only one who can stop him!"_ **Imperius brushed aside.

He sees the humans, **_"And you humans! Take a look below, and side what your kind has raught!"_**

He transported somewhere as the white robed angel questioned, **_"What did you all do that brought forth Diablo's return?"_**

"Shut up. We came to deal with him, this Diablo is our problem so stand aside." Yuri stated.

_**"You dare talk to an Archangel like that?"**_ The angel questioned sternly.

"I don't care if you're a god, now get out of our way." Yuri answered coldly as a calm black aura appeared around his body.

The Archangel stepped back feeling this power before saying, "At least let me accompine you. You need a guide in order to reach Diablo."

Yuri nodded.

**_"I am Tyrael Archangel of Justice."_ **The Archangel introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tyrael." Yuya replied before introducing everyone there. "I promise, we will stop him."

**_"Let us be the Judge of that."_** Tyrael nodded. **_"Just be careful. Diablo's minions are everywhere to destroy Heaven."_**

"... How many?" Yugo asked.

**_"Hell itself."_ **Tyrael answered.

"So you don't have a number?" Yuto asked.

**_"I am saying he is using his entire army."_** Tyrael answered.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we have an army of our own." Yuko pointed out.

Tyrael sees the army of Duelists, and nodded "Follow me."

Using his wings he flew to the carnage. The duelists all followed him. They reached an area where Diablo's voice cried, **_"I knew you all would accept my invitation soon enough. Istaku! Destroy them."_**

A small demon appeared, **_"I do not fear you mortals. Now you will see what will happen if you dare stand in Lord Diablo's way!"_**

"You think we fear you?" questioned a young man from the Synchro Dimension as he activated a duel disc. "We don't. Now then, let's settle things."

Istaku roared accepting that challenge.

"Make your move freak." the young man stated.

"We better get going while he handles that creep." Aster pointed out.

"Right, he can handle this." Yugo agreed as the rest of the group ran past.

They ran as Tyrael informed, **_"Pay attention. Itherael, and Auriel are being held captive by Rakanoth the Lord of Despair. If we are to have a chance at defeating Diablo we need their help."_**

Yuya turned back and nodded as they continued running.

"Leave Ragnarok to me." said a young man from the Xyz Dimension. "Those cards will be more than enough."

"You sure?" Yuto asked him.

"Positive." the young man answered.

They ran to where Tyrael guided them to a holy library as Diablo's voice rang out, **_"Rakanoth, do not fail me, or your fate will be the same as Istaku, and my brothers."_**

"Looks like it's my turn to play." grinned a duelist from the Fusion Dimension.

"Hey the Xyz Duelist said he's next." Yuto told him.

The fusion duelist turned to Yuto. "Sorry, I get overly eager sometimes."

They ran to where they see two angels were trapped as a demon wearing a black cloak turned to them, and declared _**"You think yourselves free from the chains of fate, mortals, but all will kneel before Lord Diablo!"**_

"You must be Ragnarok." the Xyz duelist stated. "This won't take long."

Rakanoth readied himself.

"Now then, shall we begin?" the young man asked readying his duel disc. "Take your first turn, it's all you'll get."

Rakanoth 1st Turn:

Rakanoth roared, **_"Demon Shogun appear before me!"_** before he swiped a blade as a small demon appeared. **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 2000)** Two flames were enveloped in front of him before fading to show face-down cards. **_"Show me what you can do mortal."_**

"If you insist. Though my name is Reginald." the Xyz Duelist stated before drawing his card.

Reginald 1st Turn:

"Perfect, I drew my favorite card, Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One!"

"A Rank-Up even though you don't have any Xyz Monsters?" Yuya questioned finding that impossible.

"Normally you'd be right, but this is a special Rank-Up-Card. First it summons Number 101 Silent Honor Ark to the field, and then ranks up my monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster." Reginald explained. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

A monster appeared before it entered the Overlay Network.

"Appear! Numbers 101! Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Silent Honor Dark!" Reginald chanted. "Now then, next I play the spell card Chaos Hundred Storm, this summons Chaos Number 102 Archfiend Seraph, Chaos Number 103 Ragnafinity, and Chaos Number 107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon."

4 more Chaos Numbers appeared ready for battle as Rakanoth cried,_** "Foolish mortal! Trap card activate! Despair! With this card if I don't have any monsters summoned from the Extra Deck your monster's special abilities are negated! And to back it up I play my second trap, Anguish! With it while I control no monsters from the Extra Deck only one monster you control can attack!"**_

"Oh, that's too bad." Reginald stated. "Not a bad try, but it won't help you."

**_"Try mortal."_ **Rakanoth said. **_"Also I should mention something else. When Demon Shogun is destroyed by battle while I don't control a monster from the Extra Deck one monster you control is destroyed, and you can damage equal to it's attack points."_**

"Whoever said anything about battle, I still have some cards to play. For example the spell card Depth Eruption." Reginald stated. "Since I control a Water type Xyz Monster all cards on the field are destroyed!"

**_"What that involves yours!"_** Rakanoth cried as the cards were washed away.

"True, but with your spells gone Silent Honor Dark's effect can activate so when he's destroyed with Chaos Overlay Units he comes back and he gives me an extra 2800 life points." Reginald revealed.

**(Reginald: 6800)**

"Then since I haven't used my normal summon I can play Big Jaws in attack mode, and together these two have 4600 attack points and with nothing on your field well, we both know what's about to happen."

Rakanoth stepped back fearfully,**_ "No no wait please!"_**

"Let me think about that for a second." Reginald noted. "I don't think so, Big Jaws and Silent Honor Dark wipe out his life points!"

Rakanoth screamed as he two struck as he exploded in black smoke.

Rakanoth: 0000

Winner Reginald.

"That was easy enough." Reginald said calmly before walking up to one of the angels. "You two really couldn't handle him?"

They broke free as the one holding the scroll answered, **_"We have underestimated the Lord of Despair. Thank you mortals for freeing us. I am Itherael, Archangel of Fate. It is my duty to record what is and what will be within the Scroll of Fate. But you five..."_**

He said to Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, Yuko, and Yuto.**_ "You five are not in the scroll. Your fates are unwritten."_**

"Is the fate of Zarc written in there?" Yuya asked.

**_"Perhaps, perhaps not."_** Itherael answered.

**_"Netherless we thank you."_** A female angel with him said. **_"I hoped the Scroll of Fate is wrong, that harmony would once again fill this troubled realm. I see now that all hope lies within you all."_**

"Well if they're all as easy to take down as that Istaku guy this will be over in no time." said a male voice.

They looked over to see the boy who fought Istaku.

"So where to next?" the boy asked with calmly.

**_"My armies flow through the Hell rifts. Heaven will be destroyed long before all of you set one foot into the Silver Spire!"_ **Diablo's voice rang out to them.

"That answers that, which way to the Silver Spire?" Rin asked.

**_"Before we reach there we need to close the Hell Rifts."_** Tyrael told them. **_"If we get to the Spire while there still open there is no chance we have at winning."_**

"How many of them are there, and where do we have to go?" Shay asked.

**_"There are three separate ones."_** Auriel answered. **_"One is near the gate you all came from, one is at the West Wing where the gardens are located, and one is located nearby the libary."_**

"Only three, alright in that case this won't take long." Yuko mentioned.

**_"Very well. You 10 will come with me."_** Tyrael told the Yu boys, and the girls. **_"We got to be ready for the Silver Spire where we face Diablo."_**

"Right." Yuya replied as the followed him.

Riley followed them also.

They reached to where several Angels were struggling against some of Diablo's minions before Imperius appeared killing the demons. **_"You 10! Your kind is not welcomed here! If I see you 10 again, you will die!"_**

He teleported with the angels after giving his warning to the humans.

"Friendly isn't he?" Yugo asked.

**_"Pay him no mind. This is your fight mortals."_** Tyrael answered. **_"Your power is even greater then I foresaw. And one can only hope. But now we must stop Diablo before he reaches the Crystal Arch at the Spire!"_**

"Can you teleport us there?" Zuzu asked.

**_"I lost that ability sometime back."_** Tyrael answered.

"In that case we'll have to fly on our dragons." Yugo said calmly. "Just point us in the right direction."

Tyrael nodded as they flew reaching one of the paths to the Spire.

_**"Look Tyrael... your old Lieutenant."**_ Diablo's voice smirked as a demonic angel suddenly jumped in front of them.

**_"It seems we're both fallen from grace, Tyrael. Come, embrace your former lieutenant!"_** He cried to Tyrael.

"I'll handle him." Celina said calmly.

"Be careful." Yuri told her.

"Trust me Yuri, this won't take any time at all." Celina grinned.

Izual 1st Turn:

**_"Come mortal!"_ **Izual cried laughing. Some energy gathered before showing three cards face-down. One is a face-down monster.

"Alright, if that's how you want to start." Celina said calmly. "Is that all?"

Izual nodded.

Serena 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off by summoning Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode." Celina stated.

**_"A chick?"_** Izual asked finding this a joke.

"Laugh if you want, but by sending Lunalight Panther Dancer to the graveyard Kaleido Chick is treated as Panther Dancer, and then I'll use Polymerization to fuse him with Lunalight Blue Cat, and Lunalight Black Sheep in order to fusion summon Lunalight Leo Dancer." Celina stated.

Her ace monster appeared.

"Next I'll summon Lunalight White Rabbit, and her effect brings back Lunalight Blue Cat." Celina stated. "Then her effect doubles my Leo Dancer's attack points from 3500 to 7000."

Izual took a step back seeing this.

_**'But this is a good thing with Sakeretsu Armor it will be destroyed, and with my face-down card Demonic Corruption I can take control of it. And my face-down monster Demonic Necromancer has over 2000 attack points while not being destroyed in battle, and makes my monsters immune to all her spells traps, and monster effects. Once she attacks her fate is sealed!'**_

"Lunalight Leo Dancer attack his facedown monster." Celina called.

_**"Trap activate Sakeretsu Armor! This card destroys an attacking monster!"** _Izual cried.

"I hate to break it to you, but Lunalight Leo Dancer can't be targeted or effected by any of your cards." Celina revealed as the trap failed to destroy her monster.

_**"What!?"**_ Izual cried before his trap shattered with him grunting.

Demonic Necromacer revealed himself. **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)_ "Well my monster can't be destroyed in battle!"_**

"I play the quick-play spell Lunalight Hunting, this lets Leo Dancer inflict piercing damage." Serena said calmly.

**_"What!? No no please stop!"_** Izual begged.

"I don't think so." Celina stated. "Leo Dancer end this."

The monster attacked as Izual screamed being destroyed.

Izual: 0000

Winner Celina.

"Ok, now to catch up with the others." Celina said running past.

They ran as they reached the gate of the Spire. Imperius who was about to enter sees them, and sneered **_"I see you all did not heed my warning mortals. Or you think your strong enough to face me?"_**

"We don't think we are, we know we are." Yuya replied.

**_"Imperius stop this madness! Diablo is the enemy here, not the mortals!"_ **Tyrael cried.

**_"Tyrael I'll deal with you soon enough."_** Imperius sneered. **_"I will-"_**

A shaking occured as Imperius asked **_"What is this."_** He soon realized **_"No! Diablo has reached the Arch__!"_**

Then a blackness washed over as all of the Angels except Tyrael collapsed weakened.

"Hold on, why aren't you collapsing?" Yuri asked suspiciously.

**_"I am half mortal so I'm immuned."_ **Tyrael answered. _**"Diablo has begun extingusihing the Crystal Arch that's why the Angels have fallen if it's light goes out forever... We must defeat Diablo before that happens!"**_

"Then lets keep moving." Zuzu said quickly.

Tyrael nodded before saying, **_"I cannot go further. Through this door lies Diablo. He is your destiny."_**

"Glad I didn't miss the fun." Celina smiled walking up to them.

They all nodded.

"Wait!" They looked to see Riley has caught up. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Riley?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Glad to have you with us." Yuya smiled.

They nodded as they ran to the Spire before all but Yuya, and Riley were trapped.

"Huh?" Riley asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"We've been trapped." Yugo said before giving Yuya Clear Wing. "Here."

"You best go on without us." Yuto continued handing him Dark Rebellion.

"Free Atem, and the rest." Yuko finished handing him Crystal Born, and Crystal Reborn.

Yuya took the dragons and nodded.

They ran to where they see Diablo was waiting in an aura. **_"The Seven Evils are one within me... I am legion!"_**

"Well we're here to beat you, and get our friends back." Yuya stated.

Diablo rid of his aura, and said**_ "Is that really possible Yuya Sakaki? Your brother, and everyone else who were a part of me never existed."_**

"You're wrong!" Riley shouted at him. "They are real!"

**_"Ah so my Pendulum Aspect's girlfriend has come to see the ruin."_** Diablo chuckled.

Riley glared at Diablo with hatred in her eyes.

**_"What's with the look?" Diablo_** chuckled.**_ "Before I deal with the Arch I shall offer you both one chance to rule at my side. You can be immortal, be a god, everything you ever dreamed of shall me yours."_**

"No." Yuya answered.

"We'd never agree to those terms." Riley agreed.

**_"Hmup. Very well. You shall now see the true terror of the Prime Evil!"_ **Diablo cried as he got coated in an aura as 13 pillars of Darkness appeared.

Yuya and Riley responded by activating their duel discs.

**"Field Spell: Crossover."** announced a robotic voice.

The field coated the area around them.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000

Riley: 4000

Diablo: 8000

**_"Turn order will be you first Yuya."_** Diablo smirked. _**"Then the girl, and me last."**_

Yuya and Riley nodded.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya looked at his hand before looking up nervously. _'No way, of all the times to not draw my Pendulum Cards. Well I can do something at least.'_ "I set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown to end my turn."

Diablo nodded before turning to Riley.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card before closing her eyes. _'Thank you Declan.' _"I end my turn."

Diablo 1st Turn:

**_"First off. I set Scale 0 Belial, Lord of Lies, and Scale 13 Azmoden, Lord of Sin to set my Pendulum Scale."_** Diablo smirked.

"Again?" Yuya asked in annoyance.

**_"Now I Pendulum Summon from the stars Istaku, Servant of Devil, Rakanoth, Lord of Despair, and Fallen Angel, Izual!"_** Diablo cried as the three appeared readying themselves.

"I play C/C Crown of the Empress!" Riley cried as a large golden crown with 18 slots for jewels appeared behind her. "If I have no cards on the field and you summon more than one monster I can activate this card. Now at the end of every turn of this duel I'm forced to banish one monster from the game."

**_'Hmm...'_ **Diablo stopped in thought.**_ "Well no matter. I can't attack so I'll end my turn."_**

"Then I'll banish C/C/C Water Armor of Battle from play." Riley stated as a glowing sapphire slotted into the crown.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew and smiled. "Perfect, I play the spell card Swaying Pendulum!"

**_'A Pendulum Calling Card I'm guessing...'_ **Diablo thought as everyone made it even Imperius who liked like he's recovered slightly.

"Wh-What the...!?" Zuzu cried in shock seeing Diablo.

"That is what my brother's a part of!?" Kite cried shocked. "No!"

"Don't worry Kite, Swaying Pendulum has two effects. First all monsters that have been Pendulum Summoned so far are shuffled into the deck with the owner of those monsters gaining 2000 life points for each one." Yuya explained.

Diablo returned his three servants. **(Diablo: 14000)**

"Next, I'm allowed to use any player's Pendulum Scale, and at the cost of 1000 life points Pendulum Summon Monsters from that player's hand, or extra deck ignoring summoning conditions." Yuya continued. "Swing forth pendulum, carve the arc of victory!"

Diablo's hand glowed along with his scale.

"I Pendulum Summon, Skull Archfiend of Hope, Photon Archfiend, Toymaker Archfiend, Archfiend Matador, and last but not least Chaos King Archfiend!" Yuya cried as the five monsters appeared on his field. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please direct your attention to my field."

**_'The Archfiends...'_** Diablo trailed off.

"As you can see I have five very powerful monsters, but I think the only fair thing to do is spread them around." Yuya smiled. "I now play the spell that Atticus might find kind of familiar."

Atticus looked a bit confused at this.

"Here we go, I play Odd-Eyes Fusion!" Yuya said while revealing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in his hand. "This lets me fuse my monsters together with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

**_'He's fusing his dragon with one of the Archfiends?'_** Diablo thought kind of impressed.

"I fuse together... All six of my monsters!" Yuya declared.

**_'What!?'_** Diablo thought.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, join now with the demons that embody the aspects of evolution and give rise to a new higher being!" Yuya chanted. "Fusion Summon! Level 12! Time for your grand debut, Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon!"

The dragon made his appearance roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_1 "Odd-Eyes" Dragon Monster + 5 different Fiend monsters_  
_(Effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

**_'Hmm."_** Diablo certainly looked impressed.

"Unfortunately I can't attack this turn so that'll have to be all." Yuya said as Riley banished C/C/C Water Shooter of Battle and a second sapphire entered her crown.

Riley 2nd Turn:

"I summon Film Magician, end my turn, and banish C/C/C Water Sword of Battle adding the third and final sapphire to my crown." Riley said with a smile. "Five more cycles and the fun can start."

Diablo 2nd Turn:

Diablo drew, and said **_"Now since you have a monster but I don't I can summon, Adria, the Demon Sorcerer!"_**

"Alright." Yuya smiled.

**_"Now by banishing her with the Archfiends I can summon Hell itself!"_ **Diablo cried. **_"Five Archfiends bent on world domination become one to combine to the Ultimate Lord of Hell that will destroy Heaven itself! With the power of the Summon Methods you cannot be stopped! Integration Summon! Arise, Diablo, Lord of Terror!"_**

An aura coated him as the monster was shown to be himself only a bit bigger roaring. Suddenly Diablo, Lord of Terror began glowing as he slowly kneeled.

**_"What?"_** Diablo asked.

"Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's effect, as long as he's in play all fiend type monsters are unable to attack or use any special abilities." Yuya explained. "As powerful as Diablo is, even he is subject to Lucifer's will."

**_"Argh."_** Diablo growled.

"Oh don't feel too bad, Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon is forbidden from attacking fiend type monsters either and I can't summon anything else while he's in play." Yuya explained. "In other words, we're both unable to do anything except wait."

**_"For now."_ **Diablo promised. **_"Your turn."_**

As he said that, Riley banished C/C/C Flame Armor of Battle as a ruby appeared in the crown.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew his card and smiled. "I activate the continuous spell card Smile Kingdom, this permanently gives all monsters in play 100 attack points for every monster on the field."

_Diablo: **(ATK: 4000 + 200 = 4200)**_

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: ? + 200 = 200)**_

"That ends my move." Yuya said as C/C/C Flame Shooter of Battle was banished and a second ruby was added to the crown.

Riley 3rd Turn:

"I'll set this and end my turn by banishing C/C/C Flame Sword of Battle and adding the final ruby to my crown." Riley said. "Water and Fire are done, so next will be Earth."

Diablo 3rd Turn:

Diablo drew, and said **_"I now play the Prime Evil!"_**

"The Prime Evil?" Yuya inquired.

**_"With it I can take a card from my hand give it to you, and draw a new one."_ **Diablo explained as a card called 'Magda, Sorceress of Death' appeared for Yuya to take.

Yuya took the card as Diablo drew.

**_"Now I place a face-down, and end my turn."_ **Diablo ended.

Riley nodded before banishing C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle as a black diamond was placed in the crown.

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya drew and then looked at Magda, Sorceress of Death's effects.

_'During your main phase 1 you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you summon it by this effect remove from play during the end phase. One per turn: Pay 1000 Life Points, Draw 1 card.'_

_'Not that useful, but oh well.'_ Yuya thought. "I set one card and end my move."

As Yuya said that Riley banished her C/C/C Rock Shooter of Battle and a second black diamond appeared in the crown.

Riley 4th Turn:

"I set one card, and summon C/C Critical Eye. Then I end my turn by banishing C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle. So which attribute next Diablo?" Riley asked with a smile as the third black diamond was placed in the crown.

**_"You tell me."_ **Diablo answered.

"Alright, in that case... wind." Riley said calmly. "Soon she'll be here."

Diablo 4th Turn:

Diablo drew.

_'Now what?'_ Yuya thought.

Diablo looked, and said **_"Now I play the effect of Zoltin Krule, the Magician. I summon him, and now for the rest of this turn he negates a monster's special ability."_**

"He what?" Riley asked in surprise.

A wizard appeared before he meditated to Lucifer Dragon. The dragon roared angrily as the color faded from its body. Diablo chuckled like mad as he stood up regaining his abilities. Suddenly Diablo began glowing.

**_"Huh?"_** He asked.

Yuya was smiling. "It's thanks to a trap card, Performapal Celebration. I summon a new Performapal, the only catch is it has to have less attack points than your strongest monster but with 4000 I think I can come up with something. I summon Performapal Whip Snake in defense mode."

A snake appeared hissing. Diablo shook his head before saying, **_"Now I will activate one of my special abilities. You see once every turn I can summon a Fiend Type Monster ignoring conditions based on what monster type they are. Like your Dragon is Fusion so I summon the Lord of Hell, Puppetmaster!"_**

A much more evil version of Sora's archfiend appeared roaring with several puppets around him.

"What did you do to it?" Yuya questioned in shock.

**_"I simply made it my servant again from long ago."_ **Diablo smirked. **_"Archfiend Toymaker was my card in the first place, and I simply gave it the power of the Prime Evil, and this was the result."_**

"You..." Yuya growled angrily as he stared at the monster. "I activate Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's ability."

**_"Its negated remember?"_ **Diablo smirked.

Yuya smirked back coldly. "Are you certain of that, your magician negated his abilities true... or to be more accurate he negated the abilities of the one on my field!"

_**"One on your field?"**_ Diablo asked.**_ "You mean you have another?"_**

Yuya's duel disc began glowing as two more copies of Lucifer Dragon appeared. "When you summon a monster from the Extra Deck I can send two copies of Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon to the graveyard and then the one on my field gains 4000 attack points for every monster you control. Then at the end of your turn my Lucifer Dragons return to the Extra Deck and the one on my field loses those attack points."

Diablo sees he, Zolten Kule, and Lord of Hell, Puppetmaster were lending the Lucifer Dragon their power.

**(ATK: 400 + 4000 * 3 = 12400)**

"As you can, my dragon is the most powerful card in this duel, not that pathetic Lord of Terror you played." Yuya stated coldly.

**_"You still don't know what I'm capable of Yuya Sakaki."_** Diablo swore. **_"And Zolten Kule can attack directly if you have a monster more stronger then me on the field."_**

_Zolten Kule: **(ATK: 2100)**_

Yuya growled at that.

"Now I attack your Snake while Zolten Kule attacks you directly, and Puppetmaster inflicts half his attack points to the girl!" Diablo cried.

_Lord of Hell, Puppetmaster: **(ATK: 2600)**_

"I can't take effect damage since at least six counters are on my crown." Riley revealed.

**(Yuya: 1900)**

**_"Whenever I destroy a monster I can add a card from my deck straight to my hand."_ **Diablo took it, and shows an evil version of Skull Archfiend of Hope.

"DON'T! YOU! DARE!" Yuya screamed at him.

**_"Don't worry now. I won't."_** Diablo smirked. **_"Not now anyway. I set this card. It's your move now."_**

"I banish C/C/C Sonic Armor of Battle." Riley said as an emerald appeared in the crown.

Yuya 5th Turn:

"It's my move so I'll set this card and now, Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's effect activates, destroying Lord of Hell, Puppetmaster." Yuya stated.

The archfiend struggled, and shattered. Diablo grunted, **_"I play the trap card, The Black Soulstone!"_**

"The what?" Yuya asked.

**_"It summons itself as a rock-type monster, that can't be destroyed in battle or by effects while Zolten Kule is out."_** Diablo started as a black stone giving out a sinister aura appeared. **_"Now instead of going to the graveyard Puppetmaster acts as an Overlay Unit to it."_**

The spirit of the devil was absorbed in the stone.

"I end my turn." Yuya stated as C/C/C Sonic Shooter of battle was banished and another Emerald appeared.

Riley 5th Turn:

"I switch C/C Critical Eye to defense mode and end my turn by banishing C/C/C Sonic Sword of Battle." Riley stated as the third emerald appeared.

Diablo 6th Turn:

Diablo drew, and said **_"I play the equip spell Magician's Staff!"_**

A staff appeared which Zolten Kule takes.

"I'm guessing that gives him more attack points?" Yuya guessed.

**_"Close. It prevents all Fiend-Type monsters from being effected to monster effects."_** Diablo answered Zolten Kule meditated as Diablo stood up chuckling.

"Are you going to attack then, you know that my Lucifer Dragon will just gain 12000 points." Yuya stated.

**_"That only works if I summon a Monster from the Extra Deck."_** Diablo answered.

"Exactly, which is why I set the continuous trap card Star Performer. You can't attack unless you summon a monster from the Extra Deck this turn." Yuya revealed.

**_"Your really pushing your luck."_ **He growled.

"Then I'll let you in on a little secret, that was the last card in my deck that can stop you from attacking." Yuya said. "In other words starting on your next turn I'll be nearly defenseless."

**_"Well I was gonna use him later but you are really angering me Yuya Sakaki so you forced me."_ **Diablo smirked. **_"I Pendulum Summon, Lord of Hell, Skull Archfiend of Hell!"_**

The moment the monster appeared a violent black aura appeared around Yuya and Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon that forced all of Diablo's monsters to their knees.

**_"What?"_** Diablo grunted.

"I TOLD YOU, NOT TO SUMMON THAT MONSTER!" Yuya roared furiously.

**_"Like I said you forced me too."_** Diablo smirked.

"END YOUR TURN AND DIE!" Yuya said coldly as his eyes began turning black.

"Yuya..." Zuzu stopped.

**_"A demon! He's a demon!"_** Imperius yelled seeing this.

"No, don't you remember what Yuya did?" Declan asked. "Diablo is the combination of all five archfiends, the same monsters Yuya fused Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with."

**_"If that dragon stays on his field he'll be consumed by Diablo."_** Tyrael said.

"It needs to be destroyed, simple." Yuri stated. "I'll handle that."

**_"His ability activates."_** Diablo smirked. **_"When summoned you can summon a Monster to your field."_**

"Which one of us and from where?" Riley asked.

**_"Both of you, and on your fields."_** Diablo answered.

"I don't summon anything." Riley chose.

"I call Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Yuya stated.

A new Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."** announced a robotic voice.

They looked to see Yuri. **(Yuri: 2000)**

_**"Ah another one who wishes to vanish under the Prime Evil."**_ Diablo smirked.

"Not exactly, I activate the effects of the spell Fusion Error. I can activate it from my hand if at least five fusion monsters are on the field, in the graveyard, or banished. I return one fusion monster to the extra deck, and then I can summon one of the fusion materials to it's owners field. I return Lucifer Dragon for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon though in exchange I lose 2500 points." Yuri stated.

The dragon vanished as the Pendulum appeared. As the weaker dragon appeared Yuya blinked in confusion. Diablo was freed, and rose up.

"Now don't do something stupid again Yuya." Yuri told him.

**(Yuri: 0000)**

**_"So now you lost. Bah whatever."_ **Diablo brushed.

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Yuri smirked.

Diablo only shrugged.**_ "Now I attack Pendulum Dragon!"_**

He charged at the dragon.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."**

**(Rin: 2000)**

"I play the effect of Windwitch - Frozen Bell to have you attack me instead!" Rin said quickly.

"Rin!" Yuya cried.

"I'll be fine, just win." Rin told him.

Diablo charged at her, and swing his arm down at her. Rin raised her arms to block the attack as her life points instantly dropped to zero.

**_"Stupid girl."_** Diablo sneered. **_"Aw well."_**

"Rin's not stupid, she stopped you didn't she?" Ruri asked.

**_"For now."_ **Diablo answered.

"Then is your turn over?" Riley asked.

**_"For now."_** Diablo answered

"Then I banish C/C/C Cursed Armor of Battle." Riley mentioned as an amethyst appeared in the crown.

Yuya 6th Turn:

"I... I switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." Yuya said hesitantly.

"Which means I can banish C/C/C Cursed Shooter of Battle." Riley pointed out as a second amethyst appeared.

Riley 6th Turn:

"I play the spell card Blinding Flash, this sends C/C Critical Eye to the graveyard to prevent you from attacking Yuya or me directly." Riley said. "That's all, and now I banish C/C/C Cursed Sword of Battle."

As Riley said that the third amethyst entered the crown as it slowly began glowing.

Diablo 6th Turn:

Diablo drew, and said**_ "I play the spell card, Xyz Birth. It allows you to summon an Xyz Monster without the use of Overlaying."_**

"It allows me to summon an Xyz Monster?" Yuya asked in shock.

Diablo stayed silent.

**_"Alright... in that case I summon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon."_** Yuya said as the monster appeared in defense mode.

**_"Well now I play my effect, and target your Xyz Monster."_** Diable said. **_"I now summon the Lord of Hell, Photon!"_**

An evil version of Hart's Archfiend appeared roaring.

"So what does that one do?" Riley asked.

**_"It simply makes you attack it when your battle phase comes."_** Diablo answered.

"It's still your turn though." Yuya said.

**_"I know."_ **Diablo said. **_"That will end there."_**

"In that case I banish C/C/C Holy Armor of Battle." Riley said as a golden gemstone entered the crown.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."** a robotic voice stated.

"For taking my brother, and turning his monster into that mockery of it's former self, prepare to repent." Kite stated coldly.

**(Kite: 2000)**

**_"Ah my Xyz Aspect's brother."_** Diablo chuckled. **_"Come to regret you challenging me?"_**

Kite 1st Turn:

"I don't regret anything, but you will soon enough." Kite answered. "I summon Cipher Wing, and since I control Cipher Wing I can summon a second, and then a third."

The three appeared.

"Next by sacrificing one Cipher Wing the other two increase their level by four. So now I can overlay my two level eight Cipher Wings and Xyz Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite continued.

The Xyz Dragon appeared roaring with it's 3000 points of power.

"Next, Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension!" Kite stated. "I use this card to rank-up my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The Dragon flew to the Overlay Network.

"Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, I summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite declared before looking at Diablo coldly. "I'll ask again, are you ready to repent?"

**_"More like are you ready to lose?"_** Diablo chuckled.

Kite glared at him. "I use all of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units, now all of your monsters come to my field and they're all treated as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon."

The dragon started only for Photon to glare as the dragon back up before using it on Yuya's monsters.

"What?" Kite asked in shock.

**_"Like the True Supreme King's monster Photon has the ability to revert it."_** Diablo explained.

"Fine, I still gain three Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons and then I activate Cipher Interfere, so if I have two Cipher monsters with the same name when one of them battles its attack points double." Kite stated. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon destroy Lord of Hell, Photon!"

_Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon:** (ATK: 4500 * 2 = 9000)**_

Then Photon put on a face of hurt.

_'Kite...'_ Hart's voice echoed in Kite's head.

"What?" Kite asked in shock. "Hart?"

_'Please... don't attack...'_ Hart told him.

Kite looked shocked before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "I play the spell card Cipher Submission, it forces all my monsters into defense mode then you can end my turn or draw one card."

"Kite!" Yuya cried as the monsters knelled.

_'Kite.'_ Hart's voice started before to Diablo's voice, **_'You idiot...!'_**

"Well, do you end my turn or draw a card?" Kite asked.

**_"I'll end your turn."_** Diablo chose.

Kite nodded as Riley banished C/C/C Holy Shooter of Battle.

"Hart's still in there, and even if it kills me I will get him back from you." Kite stated. "I promise you that."

**_"Oh please. I'll let you in on a little secret."_** Diablo smirked. **_"If you managed to destroy my monster self you'll instantly win the duel."_**

"What's the catch, doing that kills your aspects?" Yugo questioned.

**_"You'll just have to find out."_** Diablo answered.

Yuya 7th Turn:

Yuya just stared in shock hearing that.

"Yuya?" Riley asked.

"I... I pass." Yuya said uncertainly.

Diablo smirked at this. Riley looked shocked but turned to Diablo. "I banish C/C/C Holy Sword of Battle, the eighteenth monster."

As she said that, a third golden gemstone entered the crown before it started glowing intensely.

**_"Ah."_** Diablo grunted.

Riley 7th Turn:

"Now, I can use C/C Crown of the Empress' effect." Riley stated as a glowing golden female figure appeared before revealing itself to resemble Ray in golden glowing armor wearing the crown. "I summon C/C/C Divine Empress of War to the field!"

**_"What on Earth is that?"_** Diablo asked.

"It's the monster that's going to end this duel." Riley answered. "C/C/C Divine Empress of War has only one effect, and I can only play it once per duel on the turn she's summoned."

**_"What's that?"_** Diablo asked.

"All non-divine monsters are destroyed, and for each one she gains 5000 attack points. Then, all other cards in all players hands or on their fields are banished." Riley revealed.

"What's that?" Shay asked.

"Riley's ace monster." Declan smiled. Diablo looked on. Every monster except Riley's shattered before a golden orb sucked up the rest of the cards.

_C/C/C Divine Empress of War: **(ATK: 5000 + (5000 * 7) = 40000)**_

Diablo looked shocked, **_'Now my treachery will be revealed! No matter the Black Soulstone is steal out since it can't be destroyed by effects.'_**

"It can still be banished." Riley stated.

The Black Soulstone broke apart.

"... I end my turn." Riley said quietly.

**_'She's not finishing me off.'_ **Diablo thought.

"... I won't attack you Atem." Riley revealed.

**_"Huh?"_** Diablo asked.

"You heard me, I'm not going to attack you. Even if it means losing." Riley told him.

Diablo smirked,**_ "You wasted your only chance to finish me off."_**

"I'm not hurting you Atem." Riley repeated.

**_"Forget it. I am not Atem."_** Diablo chuckled.

"Yes you are, if you weren't why haven't you attacked me?" Riley asked. "It's because you're still Atem and we love each other."

**_"Then I'll prove I'm not."_** Diablo smirked.

Riley just looked Diablo in the eye.

Diablo 7th Turn:

Diablo drew, and said **_"I play the spell, Resserruction."_**

"It revives a destroyed monster doesn't it?" Kite asked.

Diablo's monster self appeared again.

"If you attack now you'll lose." Riley pointed out.

**_"Oh please. Who said I was attacking your Empress?"_ **Diablo smirked.

Riley looked confused.

**_"I'm attacking YOU."_** Diablo smirked.

"Atem, don't." Riley said meeting his eyes again.

**_"Now then I attack you direct-"_** Diablo started.

**_"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_**

Everyone turned towards the voice. It was Skull Archfiend of Hell who seems to be struggling.

"... Atem?" Yuya asked in shock.

**_"What?"_** Diablo asked before looking angry. **_"Your body submits, your heart succums, so why does your mind resist!?"_**

The Archfiend glared, **_"I won't let you harm her!"_**

"I play Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's effect!" Yuya cried quickly.

**_"What?"_** Diablo cried.

"By banishing all three copies I can do two things, summon Toymaker Archfiend, Chaos King Archfiend, and Matador Archfiend to my Field, Photon Archfiend to Kite's, and Skull Archfiend of Hope to Riley's." Yuya declared. "Then, one monster on the field is returned to the top of its owners deck."

**_"Huh?"_ **Diablo asked.

"I return your monster to the top of your deck." Yuya chose.

Diablo vanished as he grunted.

"Which means you're out of cards so your turn is automatically over." Kite stated.

Diablo grunted before ending.

Kite 2nd Turn:

"Photon Archfiend, attack Diablo directly!" Kite declared.

The archfiend attacked as Diablo grunted. **(Diablo: 9500)**

_'Kite...'_ Hart's voice smiled. _'Thank you.'_

"I end my turn." Kite said smiling at the monster.

Yuya 8th Turn:

"Toymaker Archfiend and Chaos King Archfiend attack." Yuya declared.

The two charged as they strike Diablo. **(Diablo: 4300)**

_'Coach Y...'_ Sora's voice smiled.

_'Guess even I'm remorseful.'_ Sam's voice smiled.

"Next, the spell card Scale Burst. I send two Pendulum Monsters to the graveyard, and if I have a monster who's level fits between that scale you take damage equal to his level times 300." Yuya revealed. "I choose scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and scale 8 Time Magician and pick the level six Archfiend Matador!"

Diablo grunted at the hits. **(Diablo: 2500)**

_'Yuya... Thank you.'_ Mokuba smiled.

"That ends my turn." Yuya said. "Riley, it's time to put and end to this once and for all."

Riley nodded in agreement.

Riley 8th Turn:

Diablo looked a bit fearful. Which he thought he would never feel again.

"Skull Archfiend of Hope, attack Diablo's life points directly!" Riley cried out.

The fiend attacked as Diablo cried out.

_'Riley...'_ Atem smiled.

Diablo: 0000

Winner Yuya, Kite, and Riley.

"Told you we didn't have to worry." Yuri told the archangels with a smirk.

Diablo groaned before he screamed out before exploding to reveal he fell down.

**_"The day is won."_ **Aurial smiled. **_"Diablo is vanquished, and all evil with him."_**

"Wait, what about our friends and family?" Yuto asked.

"What are you saying?" Tyrael asked.

"Why aren't they back yet?" Yugo questioned.

**_"The armies of Diablo are vanishing."_ **Aurial started. **_"I feel that your friends, and families are outside celebrating."_**

"He means, Mokuba, Hart, Atem, Sam, and Sora. The ones who owned those Archfiend monsters." Celina said. "The ones who were forced to become Diablo in the first place."

**_"We sense that Diablo's hold on them are weakening."_** Imperius answered. **_"It won't be long before they come back."_**

Everyone started tearing up and smiling hearing that.

**_"Thank you for destroying Diablo once, and for all."_** Itheral thanked.

"You're welcome." Declan stated calmly.

Then Diablo begun glowing. Every immediately turned to his place was the five unconscious boys. Riley and Yuya immediately ran to Atem.

"Atem, please get up." Riley begged hugging him. "Please."

Atem didn't answer.

"What's wrong with them, why aren't they getting up?" Crow questioned angrily. "If you had anything to do with this..."

Atem's hand then twicthed.

"Atem?" Riley asked hopefully.

Atem opened his eyes to see his girlfriend above him.

"R-Riley?" Atem asked his throat dry.

Riley pulled him into a tight hug.

"I... I was so... scared." Riley sobbed out hugging him.

"Riley... Your squeezing me!" Atem cried turning blue.

Riley loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"What happened?" Atem asked before coughing. "And I can get some water?"

"Yeah, and we'll explain everything on the way home little brother." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded on it coughing.

* * *

**And that's the end of the the Prime Evil. What's going to happen now? Be sure to review!**


	9. Rose's Resolve!

**Now we're here for peace! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Back in the Pendulum Dimension..._

"And that's what happened." Yuya finished.

"Whoa." Atem said sipping from a Juice Box.

"That's one way to describe it." Yuzu agreed.

"Sorry I worried you guys about it." Atem said guilty.

"The important thing is you're ok, we're finally all ok and together." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded.

"You know what I think?" Zuzu asked with a smile.

Atem looked at her.

"We should have a party, everyone from all the dimensions can come and we should have fun." Zuzu smiled.

Atem smiled liking that.

"I'll call the others." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded before asking, "Can I head to my room?"

"Yeah." Yuya answered.

Atem went to his room, and laid on his bed. Within a few minutes Atem had fallen asleep. Then he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

_A few days later in a large park in the Xyz Dimension..._

Atem arrived.

"Hi Atem." Sora smiled waving to him.

"Hey Sora." Atem smiled back.

"How have you been the past few days?" Sora asked.

"Terrible." Atem answered anguish filling his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sora offered.

"It's about Diablo." Atem answered.

"What about him?" Sora asked anxiously.

"I felt guilty for all the lifes I took." Atem answered with tears filling. "I'm a murderer."

"No you're not Atem." Sora told him. "Trust me, we shared a head before Diablo showed up so I know better than anyone that you're not a murderer."

"What about all those people who were killed after we merged?" Atem asked.

"Nobody died Atem." Sora reassured him. "They were all angels or archangels, we hurt them and that's a bad thing but we didn't kill anyone. Besides there's one huge clue that you're not a murderer."

Atem looked at him.

"We trust you and know you aren't." Sora smiled. "So it's true, no more no less."

Atem started to cry at this.

"Hey, Atem..." Sora started before hugging Atem. "It's going to be ok."

Atem only continued crying hugging Sora back.

"Hey, Sora is everything alright?" Yuya asked walking up to them.

Sora explained to Yuya what Atem told him. Yuya nodded in understanding and hugged his brother. "It's ok Atem, it's ok."

Atem only continued crying to Yuya. Yuya just held Atem as he cried.

"Thank you..." Atem sobbed.

Yuya smiled. "Anytime you need me, I'll be right here Atem."

Atem smiled still crying, Suddenly Yuya let go but still stood near him. Atem looked at him. Yuya just smiled and pointed behind Atem. Atem looked. Riley was walking up to them.

"Riley..." Atem said turning to her.

Riley was blushing slightly. "Um... are you busy?"

"Why?" He asked.

Riley blushed even more. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

Atem blushed before taking her hands. Sora and Yuya smiled before walking off leaving them on their own.

**(Dancing Theme: The Travelers from White Knight Chronicles.)**

Atem place his hands where their suppose to be, and started to dance with her.

"I'm really happy you're ok." Riley told him.

"Me too for you." Atem smiled.

Riley smiled back as they continued dancing before she started tearing up. "You've been through too much."

"You to." He smiled started to tear up as well.

As Atem said that Riley suddenly kissed him.

"Huh?" He looked shocked.

Riley blushed. "I don't know, I just..."

Atem only kissed her back. As Atem pulled away Riley smiled. "I really love you."

Atem smiled back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sakaki?" asked a voice.

Atem looked over. It was a group of three police officers.

"Yes sir?" Atem asked.

"You have a visiter." one of the officers told him.

Atem looks to see. It was his father.

"Dad..." He trailed off.

"You're ok... thank god." his father said quietly. "I heard that you'd been in some kind of accident. Are... do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know if I want to." Atem answered.

His father looked down. "I understand, just seeing you're safe is enough."

Atem nodded before he hugged him.

"I'm going back to jail soon, but I just wanted to see you first." his father smiled hugging him back.

Atem nodded at this. His dad smiled that as the officers walked up and the four of them walked off. Atem waved to him.

"Atem Sakaki." stated a voice from behind him.

Atem looked over. It was Sam.

"The two of us have some unfinished business." Sam told him.

"What do you want?" Atem asked.

"What do you think I want, a rema..." Sam started only for an older woman to walk up to him.

"Ignore my brother, he hates losing." the woman smiled. "You must be Atem, and is this your girlfriend?"

"Brother?" Atem asked surprised.

"Yeah, my little brother. My name's Alice." the woman smiled. "So you two are dating then?"

"Oh uh yes." Atem nodded.

"Well you look super cute together." Alice mentioned. "We'll let you two get back to whatever you were talking about."

With those words she dragged Sam off.

"Okay that was unexpected." Atem remarked.

Riley just started giggling. Atem giggled as well.

"Where were we?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Dancing." He smiled.

"Oh right." Riley smiled. "Do you know any particular dances?"

Atem started to dance with her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So... this means we're going to be brother's in law soon?" Yuya asked Declan.

"It would be so." Declan nodded.

Yuya smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to it. Who knows, maybe between the two of us we'll find even more summoning methods."

They both nodded agreeing. Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the park.

"What was that?" Yuya asked.

"It sounded like a Duel Runner crashing." Declan answered.

They ran to see. A Duel Runner was on it's side near a tree and Yuri was on the ground sprawled out. "Remind me again how I let Fusion-kun talk me into that?"

"Yuri you okay?" Yuya asked walking to help Yuri.

"I'm fine except my dignity. I'll have to concede, I'm not beating him in a Riding Duel at least." Yuri admitted accepting the help.

"Turbo Duel." Yuya clairifed.

"Does it matter?" Yuri asked. "All I know is that anyone who can ride that thing well enough to duel at his level without crashing is either insanely lucky or just plain insane."

Yuya nodded.

"By the way, how is he?" Yuri asked.

"Well he still pretty sad about it." Yuya answered.

"Not from where I'm standing." Yuri smirked.

"He felt better." Yuya pointed out.

Yuri just smiled.

* * *

_Back with Atem and Riley..._

**_'... Atem?'_**

_'Huh?'_ He thought.

**_'Atem, can you hear me?'_** asked a female voice.

_'Rose.'_ He thought.

**_'I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say goodbye.'_ **Rose told him.

_'Don't worry. Your back.'_ Atem smiled.

**_'That isn't what I meant, my soul... it's disappearing for good.'_** Rose explained.

_'What?'_ He thought.

**_'I'm dying, again. Tell Yuri I'm sorry.'_ **Rose apologized before her voice faded completely.

_'Rose...' _Atem begun before a bright glow took over.

As the glow faded so did Rose.

"Atem?" Riley asked taking his hand.

"Are you ok?" Riley asked.

"Rose... she's gone for good." Atem answered.

Riley's eyes widened before she hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know how I'll tell Yuri." Atem said sad.

"Maybe Yuya can help?" Riley suggested.

Atem shrugged.

"Hey you two, get over here!" Crow called.

They walked over. A man in a suit was standing next to Declan and smiling. "Ah, Mr. Yudo Sakaki."

"Uh yes?" Atem asked.

"The bodies are finished." Declan said calmly.

Atem smiled, _'Hear that you five? Your about to be brought back to this world!'_

**_'Yeah, we owe you so much."_ **Crump replied.

Atem nodded before saying, "Let's do it."

"Not yet, first thing tomorrow." Declan stated. "The celebration is far from over."

Just as Declan said that slow dance music began playing. Atem smiled at this before turning to Riley. Riley smiled back as the two started dancing smiled at this twirling his girlfriend. Riley started laughing happily before kissing Atem. Atem blushed but smiled at that action.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Did you enjoy the party Atem?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded smiling. Yuya smiled before pausing. "Are you ok?"

Atem frowned, "It's about Rose."

"What happened?" Yuya asked.

"Her soul... It vanished for good now." Atem answered.

Yuya's widened before hugging Atem. "I'm so sorry."

"How can I tell this to Yuri." Atem asked with a shake of his head.

"I don't know, but I'll tell him with you if you want." Yuya told Atem.

Atem nodded. Yuya nodded before hugging Atem. Atem hugged him back.

"We should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Yuya reminded him.

Atem nodded laying down.

"Good night Atem." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Atem was ready for the Big Five to have their own bodies.

"Question. Will it hurt?" Atem asked Declan.

"No more that a small shock." Declan answered.

Atem answered before stepping in the pod for the separating.

A scientist nodded before flipping a switch. At that it begun.

_'Atem.'_ Riley thought nervously.

Atem grunted feeling some shock before he felt the minds of the Big Five leaving his heads.

"Just a few more moments Mr. Sakaki." The scientist told him.

Atem grunted as it continued. Suddenly an extremely painful shock caused Atem to cry out as the Big Five vanished from his head. He breathed heavily on it.

"Atem!" Riley cried running to him.

Atem asked, "Is it... finished?"

"Yeah, we owe you a lot." Johnson smiled.

Atem turned to see the Big Five in their real bodies.

"It's what I do." Atem smiled. "How does it feel to breath, to walk again?"

"Incredible." Gansley answered.

"Dad?" Yuko asked looking at Lechiter.

"Yuko?" Leichter asked in shock.

"Dad!" Yuko ran to him.

"This... I don't know what to say." Leichter smiled.

"Your okay!" Yuko smiled stepping in front of him.

"A bit unsteady on my feet, but I'll recover." Leichter answered.

"I hope that Mr. Kaiba can forgive you five." Atem smiled.

"He won't, but now we can start over." Crump mentioned.

They nodded agreeing.

"Yes you can, which is why I'm offering you positions at the Leo Corporation." Declan stated calmly.

"You are?" Johnson asked.

"Yes." Declan answered.

"We swear we will make you proud." Lechiter promised as he, and the Big Five bowed.

Declan nodded at that.

"It had been great working with you five." Atem smiled.

"Likewise." Nezbitt smiled.

"If you five need anything I can help." Atem told them.

"The same goes for us, if you need anything just tell us." Johnson smiled.

Atem nodded agreeing.

"So now what?" Yuya asked.

"...Mourn for Rose." Atem said sadly.

"Do you want to tell Yuri?" Yuya asked.

"No use keeping it a secret anymore." Atem answered,

"Yeah, then we should head over." Yuya agreed.

They walked to visit Yuri.

"Oh hey you two." Celina smiled.

"Yuri..." Atem started.

"Atem?" Yuri inquired.

"...Rose, she's gone forever." Atem started tearing up.

Yuri looked shocked hearing that before smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry..." Atem sobbed.

"No... I have to thank you." Yuri replied before closing his eyes. "Knowing is... I need to go."

"Huh?" Atem asked,

Yuri didn't answer but just walked off slowly.

"Yuri?" Yuya asked.

"Give him time Yuya." Celina told him.

Yuya nodded at this.

"What about the others though?" She added.

"The Big Five got their bodies back." Yuya answered.

"That's good." Celina smiled.

Atem only looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will improve." Celina promised.

Atem nodded.

"Want to head home Atem?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded leaning on him.

Yuya held Atem. "I'll see you later Celina."

She nodded as they both walked out. Suddenly Sora ran up to them.

"Sora?" Yuya asked,

"I'm glad I saw you two." Sora mentioned. "Come with me."

They looked confused before nodding.

"We have a huge problem!" Sora explained.

"What problem?" Yuya asked him.

"A massive hole in the sky." Sora answered.

"A what?" Yuya asked.

Sora just pointed to the sky where a white glow was slowly growing.

"What's that?" Atem asked shocked,

"No idea, the end of our Dimension?" Sora asked nervously.

They wondered what to do now,

"Is there anything like that in Standard, or... are we being punished?" Sora asked fearfully.

Atem cried to it, "HEY! What do you want!?"

"It's a glowing light, it can't talk." Yuya mentioned.

Atem then ran to it.

"Atem!" Yuya cries running after him.

Atem continued to run before jumping to it. Atem just jumped only to land back on the ground.

"Ow..." He groaned.

"What are you doing?" Yuya questioned.

"Trying to see what it is." Atem said as his forehead was shown bleeding,

"Come on, let's go home." Yuya said calmly

Atem asked, "But what about this?" He pointed at the hole.

"We should ask Declan, maybe he knows." Yuya answered.

Atem nodded before wincing taking a hand to his forehead.

"Besides, you need to get that looked at." Yuya told him.

Atem nodded agreeing.

* * *

_Back at the Standard Dimension..._

They arrived at Declan's office.

"Atem?" Riley asked running up to them only to gasp. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch." Atem assured.

"Let me see." Riley insisted.

Atem let her see. Riley looked and started tearing up. "You're hurt badly."

"It's just a little cut that's all." Atem assured.

"No it isn't, it's deep and above your eye." Riley told him.

"I'm sure it's not that deep Riley." Atem told her.

"At least let me wash it." Riley requested.

"Right." He nodded.

"... What did Yuri say?" Riley asked.

"He said he had to go for a while." Atem answered.

Riley nodded. "I feel bad for him."

"Me too." Atem answered.

"Even if things improve they're still going wrong." Riley admitted sadly.

Atem nodded before wincing. Riley took a wet cloth and pressed it to Atem's head. "Can we make a promise, right now?"

"What's that?" Atem asked while hissing at the stinging.

"Sorry." Riley apologized. "I just want to be sure that no matter what happens we'll both stay safe, and together."

Atem nodded, "I can do that."

Riley smiled. Atem chuckled, "By the way what is that hole that appeared in the Fusion Dimension?"

"Hole?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. This white hole appeared out of nowhere, and Sora thinks it's dangerous." Atem answered.

"I don't know." Riley admitted.

"What should we do?" Atem asked.

"Get everyone and look tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Maybe." Atem answered.

Riley nodded before blushing.

Atem blushed back.

Riley smiled before kissing him. "Lets go back."

Atem nodded grabbing her hand.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Atem was snoozing in his bed.

"It's almost his birthday isn't it?" Yoko asked.

"Yes it is." Yusho nodded.

"Any ideas Yuya?" Yoko asked.

"My first thought was to plan a show." Yuya answered.

"That sounds perfect." Yusho smiled.

Yuya nodded smiling before adding, "And... I think I should give him a pet."

"A pet?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

"You mean like a puppy?" Yusho asked.

"Yeah like that." Yuya answered.

"That sounds wonderful, he'll love it." Yoko smiled.

Yuya smiled nodding. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Yoko answered, "Hello?"

_"I have a challenge, Atem Sakaki will duel me or his friends in the Fusion Dimension will suffer."_ declared a distorted voice.

"Who said this?" Yoko asked shocked.

"Tell him." the voice insisted before hanging up.

Yoko looked shocked before telling Yusho, and Yuya what she heard.

"Not again." Yuya said. "Why does this have to happen to him?"

* * *

_Back at Atem's room..._

Atem continued sleeping before shuddering opening his eyes.

**_'Atem?'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope asked.

_'I feel some kind of cold feeling from the Fusion Dimension...'_ Atem told him.

**_"Should we head over?"_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope inquired.

Atem nodded getting his bag.

"Atem, can you come down for a minute?" Yuya asked.

Atem looked confused before heading down.

"Atem..." Yusho started before explaining the call.

Atem looked shocked before saying, "That's why I had that cold feeling."

"What are you going to do?" Yuya asked.

"Accept his challenge." Atem answered.

"Then I'm going with you." Yuya said calmly.

Atem nodded agreeing with him.

"Then let's go." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded as they both walked out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Soon Atem, I've been looking forward to this." stated a cloaked figure.

Then she sees Atem, and Yuya arrived.

"Atem Sakaki, I've been expecting you." The figure told him. "Now duel me."

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"I'll tell you if you beat me." The figure answered.

Atem readied his Duel Disk.

"Ladies first, sound fair?" The figure asked.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I place a face-down monster, and set two cards to end my turn."

? 1st Turn:

"Guess not, well I'll start with the field spell Pure Garden!" The figure stated as a peaceful garden appeared.

"What the?" They looked around.

"Next I sacrifice your facedown monster to set one on your field and end my move with two facedown cards." the figure stated.

"What hey!" Atem cried.

"Something wrong?" The figure asked.

"What kind of field spell does that?" Atem asked.

"It isn't my spell, it was my monster. Oh wait, your monster." The figure explained.

"That doesn't explain who you sacrificed it!" Atem cried.

"That monster, if I control no monsters I can sacrifice one of yours to set it facedown on your field." The figure stated. "Now, it's your turn."

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew before saying, "I set scale 2 Hallohallo, and scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Trap card open, Floral Bloom!" the figure revealed. "This flips up your set monster, Bouquet Queen Titania!"

"My what?" Atem asked before the card revealed itself.

It was a fairy sitting in a ring of flowers as it smiled. Atem looked surprised at this.

"With this your scale is sealed." the figure smirked.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Your Pendulum Scale counts as spells but since they don't target plants or fairies you can't use their effects thanks to Titania." The figure smirked.

"Aw crap." Atem said.

"You do have one monster though." the figure pointed out.

"Huh?" Atem asked.

"Titania is in attack mode now." the figure pointed out.

_'Something's not right...'_ Atem thought. "Titania attack the opponent directly!"

The fairy began singing as the figure was struck by ghostly vines and plants.

**(?: 2700)**

"I end my turn." Atem ended.

? 2nd Turn:

"I play the spell card Rose of Temptation to take control of Titania." the figure stated.

The spell effected her,

"Welcome back, and now I'll summon Rose Princess Fairy in attack mode!" the figure cried.

A fairy appeared humming.

"Now, I'll give you one guess what my set card is." the figure smiled.

"Negate Attack?" Atem asked.

The figure just smiled before revealing Polymerization.

"Polymerization?" Atem asked.

"Yes, and now I fuse my two monsters together." The figure smiled.

The two fused in the portal.

"Have you figured it out yet?" The figure asked as her monsters merged.

"No not really." Atem answered.

"I'm hurt. You forgot me already?" The figure asked.

Atem thought,_ 'How does this person know me?'_

"I summon Floral Fairy Queen, my ace monster!" The figure declared.

Atem looked shocked seeing her. _'But there is only one person who can wield it but...'_ He gasp before asking, "Rose? Is that you?"

"I don't know how, but yes." Rose smiled revealing her face. "Now, Floral Fairy Queen attack Atem directly!"

Atem took the blow.

**(Atem: 1700)**

"Now I play the spell card Blooming Fairy. This card has two effects, you select one monster and I take it's attack points as damage. Though in exchange I deal damage equal to Floral Fairy Queen's defense points." Rose explained.

"Floary Fairy Queen." Atem chose.

Rose: 0400

Atem: 0000

Winner Rose.

"Then that's it. I win." Rose smiled.

"But how did you get back to life?" Atem asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Rose smiled. "Plus now I can be there for the weddings."

Atem smiled, "Come on! Yuri has to see this!"

He started to pull Rose.

"I already knew." Yuri said walking up to them. "Looks like that glow was a good thing after all."

They looked as Rose smiled at her brother.

"So anyway, you and Riley." Rose smiled.

"Yeah." Atem nodded.

"Dating yet?" Rose asked. "I know Yuri and Serena are thinking about it."

"Well I asked her out yesterday." He said with a blush.

"That's great." Rose smiled.

"Why don't we catch up when it isn't midnight, sound like a plan?" Yuri asked.

They nodded.

"Night you two." Yuya smiled.

They nodded smiling. Atem smiled before walking off with Yuya. Back at home Atem was back sleeping on his bed with soft snores.

_'Atem, I guess everything did work out.'_ Yuya thought with a smile.

Atem smiled in his sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Atem woke up yawning.

"Atem, are you awake?" Yuya called.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Come down here for a minute." Yuya told him.

Atem walked on down.

"It's almost a special day right?" Yusho asked.

"Yeah." Atem nodded.

"Do you have anything you want to do for it?" Yoko asked.

"I don't know." Atem answered.

Knock Knock.

Yusho answered the door.

"Oh, is Atem busy?" Riley asked.

"No he's not." Yusho answered allowing her inside.

"Atem... do you want to see a movie together?" Riley asked nervously.

Atem nodded blushing himself. Riley smiled. "Then we should go."

Atem nodded smilling taking her hand. The two of them walked off.

"They love each other don't they?" Yusho smiled.

"Yeah they do." Yuya chuckled.

"Wedding bells you two?" Yoko smiled.

They both laughed at this.

"I'm serious, how long until the wedding? 18, 20, what do you think?" Yoko asked.

"I say 18 in my case." Yusho chuckled.

"Same." Yuya admitted.

"So in that case..." Yoko smirked. "How about you Yuya?"

Yuya blushed before saying, "I don't know."

Yoko and Yusho just laughed.

"How about four at once?" Yusho suggested.

Yuya groaned at this. Yusho smiled as Yoko kept laughing.

* * *

_With the two..._

"What movie is it?" Atem asked her.

Riley blushed slightly. "Teardrops at Midnight, it's a romance movie."

Atem nodded on it as they arrived at the theatre.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" asked a woman at the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Teardrops at Midnight." Atem nodded.

"Of course, would you like regular tickets or..." the woman started before noticing their ages. "Never mind."

Atem looked a bit confused.

"You are children right?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Atem nodded.

"Then you don't want the couple tickets." the woman said before printing out two tickets.

"Uh is something wrong with that Riley?" Atem asked her. "I mean we are boyfriend, and girlfriend."

Riley shook her head no.

"Are you two sure?" the woman asked. "Those are normally for older couples."

"Well it was her decision for what movie were watching." Atem answered.

"Ok." the woman said before printing out the new tickets.

They took them before walking in the theatre. When they walked in they noticed some normal seats, and some seats designed for two people to sit and cuddle while watching the film.

"Come on." Atem told her.

Riley blushed but nodded. They sat down on some seats as they waited for the movie to start.

* * *

**Rose is restored back to normal. Now we get more peace around! Be sure to review!**


	10. Zuzu's Birthday Party!

**Now we're here for more peace! ENJOY!**

* * *

_After the movie..._

They walked out of there. Riley and Atem were both bright red.

"That was pretty... surprising." He admitted.

"Yeah..." Riley agreed before kissing him. "It was."

Atem kissed her back.

"I'm glad we saw that." Riley smiled.

"Me too." Atem smiled back.

"We should go home." Riley mentioned.

Atem nodded on it. Riley nodded before the two of them walked back towards their own homes. Atem entered his home.

"Welcome back little bro." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded smiling back.

"How was your date?" Yoko asked.

"We seen a film called, 'Teardrops at Midnight'." He answered.

"Oh, was it a good movie?" Yusho inquired.

"Yeah. She said it's a romance film." He answered.

"Was it?" Yuya asked with a faint blush.

"Yeah." Atem answered. "But here's one weird thing. After I asked for the tickets the lady at the booth asked us saying what kind before saying never mind saying the other pair of tickets are for grown couples."

"Grown couples?" Yusho asked.

"Yeah. I don't get it." He answered.

"Do you know what making out is Atem?" Yoko asked.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Making out?"

Yuya blushed slightly before whispering what it was to him. Atem looked shocked blushing himself.

"Yeah." Yuya mentioned. "So... I think that's what she meant."

"Oh yeah..." Atem blushed rubbing his head. "But me, and Riley didn't make out."

"I didn't think you would." Yusho mentioned.

"Yet." Yoko added with a smile. "As for you and Zuzu though Yuya..."

Yuya blushed before he groaned, "Mom..."

Yoko just chuckled before shaking her head. "Well, we can discuss your love lives later. Right now what do you two want for dinner?"

"Mac and Cheese?" Atem asked her.

"Is that ok with you Yuya?" Yoko asked.

Yuya nodded agreeing.

"Then that's the plan." Yoko smiled.

They nodded agreeing to that. Suddenly Yuya's eyes widened and he ran out of the house.

"Yuya?" Atem asked startled.

"Oh that's right, Zuzu's birthday is tomorrow." Yoko recalled. "He must have forgotten to get her a gift."

"O-Oh yeah. I better find her something too." Atem realized.

"I'll wait to make the Mac and Cheese then." Yoko smiled.

Atem nodded on it before running out.

"Those two are really brothers." Yusho smiled.

Yoko smiled nodding on that.

* * *

_With Atem..._

Atem looked around in a store to find what to give Zuzu.

"Excuse me young man, are you looking for something?" asked a male voice.

He looked to see who was talking to him. It was an old man with a small smile. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh well... Tomorrow is my brother's girlfriends' birthday, and I am trying to find her a gift." Atem answered.

"I see, well come with me. I just might have something you can give her." the old man replied.

He nodded following him. The old man led Atem into a small shop before walking and picking up a small flower made of colored glass. "Will this do?"

"Whoa..." He said in awe. "It's so pretty. Uh how much is it?"

"$50." the man answered.

"50?" Atem asked sadden. "Aw... All I have is $18. So close."

The old man looked at Atem before smiling. "You seem like a kind young man so I'll let you have it for just $10."

"Huh?" He asked surprised.

"I'm the one who made it after all." the old man revealed. "So, is that alright young man?"

Atem nodded, "Thank you so much sir." He paid.

"You're very welcome." the old man smiled.

With his gift wrapped in a special box he walked on home being careful.

**_'Atem.'_ **said a voice in his head.

"Huh?" He asked.

**_'Have you forgotten me already? Even after all the battles we've been through together?'_** the voice asked.

_'Summoned Skull?'_ Atem thought.

**_'Not exactly.'_** the voice answered.

Atem wondered.

**_'Skull Archfiend of Hope, remember?'_**

_'I was just used to calling you that.'_ Atem explained.

**_'I understand.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope replied.**_ 'Still, I need to tell you something.'_**

_'What is it?'_ Atem asked him.

**_'Thank you, for what you did for me and the others.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope told him.

Atem smiled at that saying,_ 'I did the best I could.'_

**_'You did more than anyone else could have. If not for you, and the others... well I just wanted to say thank you.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope repeated.

Atem nodded on it.

Ring Ring Ring.

Atem answered.

"Hey Atem, do you have a minute?" Sora's voice inquired.

"Yeah Sora?" He asked him.

"I was talking to Hart and the others and we realized something. They're almost all orphans." Sora revealed.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Celina, Lulu, and Rin. They're all orphans." Sora explained. "I haven't called Yuko yet, but I have a feeling it's the same there. Zuzu is the only one with parents, and the same goes for Yuya and you."

"Yeah." Atem answered.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and if you have time this Saturday I was hoping we could get together with the others and talk about something." Sora explained.

Atem only said, "I'll think about it."

"Ok, bye." Sora mentioned hanging up.

Atem put his phone back.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

He arrived back at his house gift in hand,

"Find something good?" Yusho asked.

"Yeah." Atem nodded.

"That's good." Yoko smiled.

"Is Yuya back?" Atem asked her.

"Not yet." she answered.

Atem nodded on this. At that moment Yuya ran into the house. Atem turned over asking, "Is something wrong Yuya?"

"No, just out of breath." Yuya answered.

Atem nodded on that.

"So, Mac and Cheese?" Yoko asked.

They nodded excited.

* * *

_The next day..._

They were heading over to Zuzu's house for her birthday. Yuya looked really nervous. Atem patted his back for comfort.

"I hope she likes this." Yuya mentioned nervously.

Atem said, "I'm sure she will."

Yuya swallowed nervously, They arrived at her house before Atem knocked. The door opened revealing Skip. "Oh, come in."

The two Sakakis walked in.

"How are you doing Mr. Boyle?" Atem asked him.

"I'm well, how are you two?" Skip asked.

"Good." Atem answered.

"What about you Yuya?" he inquired.

Yuya still looked nervous. "I'm-I'm good thank you."

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked.

He yelped turning to her.

"Is he ok?" Zuzu asked Atem.

"He's nervous." He answered.

Zuzu chuckled on that.

"Happy birthday Zuzu." Atem smiled handing her his gift.

"Thank you Atem." Zuzu smiled.

Atem smiled nodding.

"Um... here Zuzu." Yuya said nervously.

Zuzu looked over seeing he is handing her his gift.

"Thanks Yuya." She smiled taking it.

Yuya nodded anxiously.

"How's your special day been going so far?" Atem asked her.

"Great." Zuzu smiled.

Atem smiled liking it.

"I'm glad you two stopped by." Zuzu smiled.

"Me too." Yuya grinned.

Zuzu smiled seeing Yuya grin.

"How was You Show going ever since the varsity match up between it, and LDS?" Atem asked her.

"It's been doing well." Zuzu smiled.

"How is Julia, Kit, and Dipper doing?" Atem asked.

"They're doing great." Zuzu answered.

Atem nodded on it. He haven't seen those three in ages, and it wouldn't hurt for him to give them a warm welcome though they managed to find out his abused scars since his duel with Riley so he don't know what they'll say about it. Suddenly Yuya paused. "Atem, look at your arms."

Atem looked confused before looking at them. All his scars were gone.

"Wh-What?" He asked shocked. "But... scars don't vanish!"

"That's true, but people don't normally merge into crazed demons either. When you separated your scars must have been healed." Zuzu guessed.

Atem smiled. "All the painful reminders of the past are all gone. Now I feel like a large weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Everyone in the room smiled hearing that.

"Well I'll let you guys talk. I'm gonna go see some people somewhere here." Atem told Yuya, and Zuzu smiling walking off.

"Yeah, that sounds like a..." Yuya started before his eyes widened and he turned to Zuzu nervously.

Zuzu smiled at him.

"So um... I mean..." Yuya started awkwardly.

She only kissed him startling him.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked in shock.

Zuzu smiled before saying, "I love you Yuya."

"I love you too Zuzu." Yuya replied with his own smile.

* * *

_With Atem..._

Atem was looking around until he found the people he was looking for. Julia, Kit, and Dipper were in a conversation.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Huh, oh hey." Kit mentioned.

Atem gave out a wave. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, you've been through a lot right?" Dipper asked.

Atem nodded on it. "Sorry for you guys having to see that."

"Sorry you had to go through it." Julia mentioned.

"I was freed over a year back." Atem explained.

"Yeah, still you've been through more than anyone should have to." Kit pointed out.

Atem nodded agreeing with Kit. "Well their are more then that. That aside are you three doing okay ever since what happened?"

"Well... yes and no." Dipper answered.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked.

"Don't worry about it." Julia reassured him.

Atem nodded on it before saying, "Good job on your match with Zuzu, Julia. Your's also with Gong, Kit."

"Thanks." Kit replied while Julia smiled.

Atem nodded on this.

"By the way, there's actually something I wanted to ask you." Julia mentioned.

"What's that?" Atem asked her.

"Well, one of the professors at LDS wanted me to ask if you'd be willing to have a match with her." Julia explained.

"Who's the professor?" Atem asked her.

"Her name's Mrs. Hogan." Julia answered. "Professor Sherry Hogan."

Atem nodded on it before saying, "Tell her I am willing to accept her challenge."

"Will do, but she's strong just warning you." Julia smiled. "Anyway, we were just about to leave."

I was hoping that the 4 of us could at least have some matches." Atem told her.

"Right now?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Well I guess." Atem answered. "After the whole 'Diablo' fiasco I wasn't sure if I could continue dueling. But I think with you three, andZuzu I can have the drive."

"Huh, and what about me?" Yuya asked from behind him.

"Ah!" Atem cried startled. "Don't startle me like that."

"Sorry." Yuya apologized. "So, who first?"

"Well it's Zuzu special day so she should first." Atem answered. "And the guys given me their Archfiends since I am the main aspect."

Zuzu nodded. "I might have a few surprises myself."

They walked to the arena as they followed them.

"Ok Atem, Action Duel and you can go first." Zuzu smiled.

Atem: 4000

Zuzu: 4000

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I gotten new cards sometime back. And I first play the spell card, Reincarnation of Hope. So by discarding two monsters from my hand I can add another to my hand later."

He revealed Terrorking Archfiend, and Darkbishop Archfiend.

"Next I play the spell card, Monster Reborn to revive Terrorking Archfiend, and then with my normal summon I'll summon Performapal Card Bird."

"Not a bad start." Zuzu smiled.

"Now I play the spell card Double Level." Atem added. "In exchange for skipping my battle phase all monsters I control gets their levels doubles, and count as 2 monsters when Xyz Summoning. That all together adds 4 level 8s."

"Four level eight monsters?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Now I take my four monsters, and build the Overlay Network!" Atem cried as the two split apart as they flew to the Overlay Network. "Gates of the Stars form into the Archfiend made of stars, and build together the quest to purify the dark! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Photon Archfiend!"

Hart's archfiend appeared roaring for battle.

"Starting off kind of strong aren't you?" Zuzu asked.

"I lay a face-down. Your turn Zuzu." Atem ended his turn.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with 1st Movement Solo, and use it to special summon Aria the Melodious Diva." Zuzu started.

A fairy singer appeared humming,

"Next I play something new, 2nd Movement Duet." Zuzu continued. "This lets me summon two more Melodious monsters, so I choose Serenade the Melodious Diva, and Soprano the Melodious Songstress."

Two more appeared humming beside Aria.

"Now it's my turn to Xyz Summon." Zuzu smiled. "I overlay Serenade with Soprano."

The two were up to the overlay network as Atem looked a bit surprised.

"I Xyz Summon Melodious Duet Angel." Zuzu declared as two singing angels wearing identical elegant black dresses appeared holding hands.

Atem asked, "Zuzu I thought you can only Fusion Summon after Sora's teachings."

"Well I can't let you and Yuya stay ahead of me forever can I?" Zuzu asked before taking the hand of the two singing angels as they flew towards an Action Card.

Seeing this Photon Archfiend landed as Atem hopped on his shoulder as they floated up.

"I use one Overlay Unit to activate my Melodious Duet Angel's effect." Zuzu stated as one of the Overlay Units floated between the angels as it turns into a music note before vanishing. "This lets me send Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir to my graveyard to treat Duet Angel as Bloom Diva."

Upon hearing that Atem grunted.

"Now, Duet Angel treated at Bloom Diva attacks Photon Archfiend, Reflect Shout." Zuzu cried.

The Duet attacks the Xyz Archfiend as Atem hurried, and grabbed an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell, Evasion!"

"In that case, I'll set this and end my turn." Zuzu replied.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew before saying, "Okay I play Photon Archfiend's ability!"

Suddenly one of the Overlay Units was absorbed into Photon Archfiend's left arm before it began glowing.

"Huh, what's going on?" Zuzu inquired.

"Photon Archfiend uses one Overlay Unit each turn to gain the effects of an Xyz monster I name." Atem answered. "Of course I can only name an Xyz monster one time per duel."

"And the one I chose is..." He snapped his fingers before opening his eyes. "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon."

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock.

"Now I attack Aria, and play Dark Requiem's ability to drain her of her attack points, and add them to Photon Archfiend!" Atem cried as Photon Archfiend consetrated before firing white beams at Aria.

The white beams flew towards Aria only to suddenly vanish.

"Since I special summoned Aria, not only can you not destroy my Melodious monsters in battle, you also can't target them with effects." Zuzu revealed.

"But you still take the damage." Atem reminded. "Photon Archfiend attacks Aria!"

"Action Magic, Miracle Fire. This copies Evasion." Zuzu countered.

Photon Archfiend's attack missed. "I end my turn." Atem said.

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"I play the second effect of 2nd Movement Duet, banishing it to draw two cards." Zuzu started.

She drew twice, and looked.

"Perfect, I win Atem." Zuzu smiled.

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I activate the spell card Lullaby Song, this banishes one monster on your field." Zuzu stated.

Photon Archfiend roared as Atem jumped off before he vanished as he reached for a ledge... but he missed to grab it as he widen his eyes falling. Suddenly something caught Atem.

"Huh?" He looked to see who.

It was Bloom Prima.

"Whew thanks." Atem smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah I am." He answered.

Zuzu nodded. "Ok, then Bloom Prima attack Atem's life points directly twice."

At that saying Bloom Diva placed him on the ground before sending his two music notes that hit him which didn't made harm. **(Atem: 0200) **At that saying Bloom Prima placed him on the ground before sending his two music notes as he dodged the attacks, and tried not to get him before seeing an Action Card, and grabbed it. "I play Evasion!"

"Sorry Atem, I have Crush Action." Zuzu revealed. "Good game?"

Atem looked surprised as the notes hit.

Atem: 0000

Zuzu: 4000

Winner Zuzu.

"Didn't even scored a single point of damage." Atem said awe-struck.

"I had the element of surprise." Zuzu smiled.

Atem looked before nodding getting up.

"So who's next little brother?" Yuya asked.

"All three of the Leo Students I guess." Atem answered.

"You want to duel all of us at once?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"I mean that's fine with us, so you get 12000 points then?" Kit guessed.

"That would be fair." Julia agreed.

Atem nodded as they walked to get set.

"What do you think Yuya?" Zuzu asked.

"Well Shay told me once he beat all of them in one single move." Yuya answered. "I think they shouldn't be that hard for Atem to beat."

"You might be surprised." Dipper pointed out.

They all got ready.

**_"Action Field, Crystal Corridor activated."_** The computer announced.

"Ok, so if nobody minds I'll take the first turn." Julia said calmly.

All three nodded.

Atem: 12000

Kit: 4000

Julia: 4000

Dipper: 4000

Julia 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by playing the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion and using it to combine Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian." Julia stated. "Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

A woman with helds a rapier appeared for battle.

"Next I'll summon Gem-Knight Lapis, and I can use Brilliant Diamond's effect to send Gem-Knight Lapis to the graveyard and summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond in her place." Julia stated as her other Diamond appeared. "Now with that done I have four Gem-Knights in the graveyard so Master Diamond gains 400 points for a total of 3300. That's all."

The two Fusion Knights appeared.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I activate Polymerization, and fuse Terrorking Archfiend, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" The two archfiends appeared fusing.

"Fusion, alright then." Julia noted.

"Archfiend of the cursed toys rise for the vengence of the inferno you worked upon! With the power of your Life Giving may all know your terror! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Toymaker Archfiend!" Atem cried as Sora's Archfiend appeared roaring.

"Impressive, but your new monster is weaker than both of mine." Julia pointed out.

"True but he has one useful power. By discarding a card a Toy Token appeared on the field on whichever attribute, and type I chose. In that case I pick Earth, and Rock." Atem revealed. "And as long as their is one Toymaker Archfiend can't be destroyed by spells or traps. Or by battle."

"Alright then." Kit mentioned calmly.

A earth toy appeared for defense. "Next I play Heart of Clear Water on the Token. So now he can't be destroyed by battle or by effects."

"In other words your monsters are completely safe." Dipper noted.

Atem nodded. "Now I lay a face-down. Your go."

Kit 1st Turn:

"Ok, lets see here." Kit said looking at his hand. "Ok, I think I'll start by summoning XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and use it's effect to summon XX_Saber Fulhelmknight, and then since I have two X-Sabers I can summon two XX-Saber Faultrolls."

Atem nodded on it.

"Now I'll tune Faultroll and Fulhelmknight." Kit continued. "Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms! Then I'll use my second Faultroll to bring back Fulhelmknight, and tune them together to summon another XX-Saber Gottoms."

The two Synchros appeared for battle.

"Then I'll set these two and end my move." Kit said calmly.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I play the spell card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards, and next I play Double Summon to summon Hallohallo, and Infernalqueen Archfiend." The two appeared.

"That can only mean one thing." Kit noted.

"Tune!" The two tuned as he chanted, "The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"

The Synchro Archfiend appeared ready.

"Wonderful." Kit said. "Then it's pretty obvious what's next."

"I end my turn." Atem said.

Dipper 1st Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start things off by using the effect of Constellar Siat, since you have monsters and I don't I can summon him, then I'll summon Constellar Pollux." Dipper stated. "Then his effect lets me summon another Constellar monster this turn so I'll summon Constellar Algiedi in attack mode."

The three appeared.

"Then since I summon Algiedi his effect lets me summon another Constellar monster and I choose Constellar Kaus. Then Kaus can increase the level of my Constellar monsters by one twice so I'll increase Kaus and Algiedi to level five and overlay them." Dipper stated. "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

The Xyz appeared on the field.

"Next, the spell card Constellar Twinkle which boosts Constellar Pollux from level four to level six, and Constellar Siat can copy the level of another Constellar monster on my field, which means it's now level six." Dipper continued. "Now I overlay level six Constallar Pollux and Constellar Siat."

The two flew to the Overlay Network.

"Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemys M7!" Dipper chanted before smirking. "Your monsters are strong but they do have one flaw."

"Correction yours have one." Atem said before showing his face-down which was Threatening Roar.

"Whoever said I wanted to attack?" Dipper asked. "Constellar Pleiades and Constellar Ptolemys M7 both can use an Overlay Unit to return one card on the field to the owners hand, so I'll return your Toymaker Archfiend and Chaos King Archfiend to your hand. Of course since they were summoned from the Extra Deck and can't be in your hand, they go back there instead."

"Well you wasted those units." Atem told him.

"What do you mean?" Dipper questioned. "Your monsters can't be destroyed but they can be removed from the field."

"I meant for this." Atem said showing a card in his hand. "Overlaying Malfunction. What this does is prevents you from activating your Xyz Monster's effects from the rest of the duel."

"What?" Dipper asked in shock before looking at his two monsters. "I end my turn."

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Card of Sanctity."

The three of them nodded as they all drew their cards.

"Now I set Scale 3 Kiyoki, and Scale 8 Okojiki to set the Pendulum Scale!" Atem cried setting them.

"New Pendulum cards?" Yuya asked in surprise.

Two fiends appeared on the scale.

"Now I Pendulum Summon, Skull Archfiend of Hope, and Archfiend Eccentrick!" Atem cried as the two appeared,

_'Almost time.'_ Kit thought staring at the monsters.

"Now I play Kiyoki's Pendulum Effect. I can chose any monster on my field to have his level, and counts as any number of monsters for Xyz Summoning." Atem revealed. "I chose Archfiend Eccentrick, and counts as 4!"

"Then that means you're Xyz Summoning, just like I thought." Dipper noted.

"Now I overlay Eccentrick!" The fiend flew up.

"Gates of the Stars form into the Archfiend made of stars, and build together the quest to purify the dark! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Photon Archfiend!"

Hart's archfiend appeared roaring for battle.

"You fell for it." Kit smirked.

"Hmm?" Atem asked him.

"I play the trap card Summon Dominance, now only the strongest Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster in play is allowed to attack or activate any abilities." Kit revealed.

"Photon Archfiend has over 4000 attack points." Atem revealed.

"That still locks up your Synchro and Fusion monsters." Kit pointed out. "Plus you already negated the effects of Dipper's monsters so this only hurts you."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Atem told him.

"We'll see, this duel is still far from over." Dipper pointed out.

"Well I'll activate Okojiki's Pendulum Effect." Atem said. "When I have 2 monsters summoned from the Extra Deck on my field, I can add two cards to my hand."

"I play a counter trap, XX-Saber Training and it lets Julia send one monster to her graveyard to give Gottoms an extra 1000 points." Kit revealed.

"In that case I'll send Gem-Knight Lazuli to my graveyard." Julia stated.

_Gottoms: **(ATK: 3100 + 1000 = 4100)**_

Atem still added the two cards to his hand.

"And I'll play it. Ritual of the Matador." Atem told them.

"So now you have five Archfiends." Kit noted.

"I'll tribute Skull Archfiend of Hope to summon Archfiend Matador!" Atem cried, as the Pendulum Archfiend was replaced with the Ritual Archfiend.

"Huh, why did you give up your ace monster Atem?" Yuya asked.

"I have a Toy Token on the field. And if he's gone Toymaker Archfiend will be vunerable." Atem answered.

"Have you forgotten, Summon Dominance negates your Toymaker Archfiend's abilities." Dipper pointed out. "The strongest Fusion Monsters are Julia's Master Diamond and Brilliant Diamond."

"Like I said 'Perhaps, Perhaps not'." Atem repeated before crying out, "Now I play Photon Archfiend's ability! He can use the effects of a Xyz Monster I named only one time during the duel. And I chose the power of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"No way." Dipper cried in shock.

"And I'll play the ability." Atem continued. "By using an Overlay Unit he absorbs all the Overlay Units on the field, and gains 500 attack points for each one, and he gains an attitional attack for each one absorbed."

Dipper's two monsters dulled as their Overlay Units were absorbed by Photon Archfiend.

_Photon Archfiend:** (ATK: 4000 + (500 * 2) = 5000)**_

"A monster with 5000 attack points that can attack twice!?" Kit cried.

"Okay Photon Archfiend attack Kit's XX-Saber Gottoms!" Atem cried as the Archfiend attacked.

"Both of them!" Kit cried fearfully as both of his monsters were easily destroyed.

**(Kit: 1200)**

"That ends my turn." Atem told them playing a face-down.

Julia 2nd Turn:

"I switch both my monsters into defense mode, and set one card facedown. That's all I can do." Julia said nervously.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Now I play the spell card Share the Pain. With this all of us must tribute a monster. I chose my Toy Token."

"I choose Pleiades" Dipper said.

"I'll destroy Master Diamond." Julia said.

"My only monster is XX-Saber Boggart Knight." Kit stated.

"Now with that I'll Pendulum Summon, Skull Archfiend of Hope!" Atem cried as the Pendulum Archfiend appeared. All five of Diablo's Archfiend's appeared on the field.

"This could be going better." Kit admitted.

"Now I play the spell card Star Bringer. With this all monsters on my field gain 1 level for each monster on your fields, and Photon Archfiend is treated as a level 8." Atem told them playing his final card.

"Huh, but wait that means..." Dipper started only to freeze. "No, you're joking!"

Atem cried, "Now I take all five Archfiends, and combine them!"

The five flew as they glowed different colors.

Chaos King Archfiend glowed white.

Toymaker Archfiend glowed purple.

Photon Archfiend glowed black.

Archfiend Matador glowed blue.

And Skull Archfiend of Hope glowed a rainbow color.

"Powers of the Summoning Methods become one, and save the world from all evil! With the dimensions power you will help all of us! Integration Summon! Come on forth, Archfiend Atem of Hope!"

"That's too powerful." Kit said nervously.

"Now Archfiend Atem of Hope attack Constellar Ptolemys M7!" Atem cried as his Archfiend self fired a blast at Dipper's Xyz.

The attack destroyed Dipper's monster.

**(Dipper: 0000)**

"That ends my turn." Atem told them.

Kit 2nd Turn:

"I set one monster and end my turn." Kit said nervously.

Atem 6th Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I play Fairy Meteor Crush."

"No." Kit said fearfully.

"Now attack Kit's face-down!" Atem cried as the archfiend attacked.

The monster was quickly destroyed.

**(Kit: 0000)**

"Your turn." Atem told Julia.

Jula 3rd Turn:

"It's my move." Julia stated drawing her card only to pause. _'Am I really ready for this?'_

Atem waited patiently.

Julia looked at her hand before closing her eyes and surrendering.

Atem: 4000

Julia: 4000

Kit: 0

Dipper: 0

Winner Atem.

Atem smiled nodding.

"I'm not ready, but seeing you and Yuya duel might make up for this loss." Julia smiled.

Atem nodded on it.

"Then I guess it's our turn little brother?" Yuya asked with a smile.

Atem nodded getting set.

Yuya did the same before spreading his arms out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join my brother and me as we amaze you with an amazing Entertainment Duel."

Atem smiled before thinking,_ 'Something tells me I will finally found it.'_

Yuya noticed the smile and smiled back. "You want to go first?"

"Nah let the ring master make the first turn." Atem answered.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start things off with scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya stated. "This allows me to summon monsters between 2 and 7 all at the same time."

His two magicians appeared readying their useful trick.

"Next, I'll set three facedowns and end my turn." Yuya said calmly.

Atem 1st Turn:

"Now it's my turn, and I set Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set my Pendulum Scale!" Atem cried playing the cards. "This allows me to summon monsters between 3 and 6 all at the same time!"

Yuya and his magicians nodded.

"Now I set two cards, and that's all." Atem ended.

"Not exactly, I play the trap Scale Draw, it adds lets both players draw four cards since there are four Pendulum cards in play." Yuya revealed.

They drew new cards.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Ok, now with that done I use my set Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Ritual Magician!" Yuya called as his four monsters appeared.

Atem tensed at this.

"Now, which one first?" Yuya asked.

"Which one?" Atem asked confused.

"Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual?" Yuya explained.

Atem answered, "I think... Synchro."

"Then Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron tunes Stargazer Magician." Yuya stated as Odd-Eyes Synchron became two green rings and Statgazer Magician became five stars.

_'You can do summons like that?'_ Atem thought flabergasted by what he just saw.

"I have to keep a few surprises for the audience, including you." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded on it.

"I Synchro Summon, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya declared. "Now, Fusion or Ritual?"

_'I was expecting Clear Wing...'_ Atem thought in his mind. "Uh... I guess Ritual."

"Alright, then Performapal Ritual Magician's effect lets me send him to the graveyard to summon a ritual monster from my deck." Yuya stated as his magician vanished. "I summon Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!"

Atem looked at the dragon as he thought, _'Next is Fusion.'_

"Finally, I fuse Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver with Timegazer Magician to fusion summon Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon." Yuya stated.

Atem looked at the four dragons.

"That's all for now." Yuya smiled.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay. I Pendulum Summon, Skull Archfiend of Hope, with Kiyoki, Okojiki, and Archfiend Eccentrick!"

Yuya nodded.

"I guess it's my turn to ask." Atem told him. "Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual?"

"Synchro." Yuya answered.

"Then I'll have Kiyoki tune with Hallohallo!" Atem cried as Hallohallo turned to become 3 rings, and Kiyoki turned to 4 stars.

**(Atem: 3500)**

"Huh?" Atem asked surprised. "How did I lose points?"

"Once per turn if you play a card or effect Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon deals 500 points of damage." Yuya explained.

"Aw well. I Synchro Summon, Dark Highlander!" Atem cried as a fiend carrying a sycthe appeared.

"Huh?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"You expecting me to summon Chaos King Archfiend?" He asked him.

"Looks like we both had a few surprises planned." Yuya smiled. "So I'm guessing your Ritual Summon won't be Archfiend Matador either?"

"Correct. I'll play Okojiki's effect for me to summon a Ritual Monster without paying anything." Atem answered,

Yuya smiled seeing that.

**(Atem: 3000)**

"Now I Ritual Summon Chakra!" Atem cried.

"Ok, then that just Fusion." Yuya smiled.

"And I'll fuse Okojiki with Archfiend Eccentrick!" Atem cried.

_'Ok, not Archfiend Toymaker so who are you going with Atem?'_ Yuya thought with a smile.

"I summon, Dark Balter the Terrible!" Atem cried as the monster appeared.

"So we're even, a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Pendulum monster and two facedown cards each." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded on it.

Yuya smiled. "Then please continue Atem."

"That's all." Atem said.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I'll attack Chakra with Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon." Yuya stated.

The dragon charged as the two ritual monsters battled before it was Gravity Dragon that claimed the edge.

**(Atem: 3150)**

"Next, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attacks Dark Balter the Terrible." Yuya continued.

The two Fusion Monsters battled as Dark Balter was brought down. **(Atem: 2650)**

"That's it for now." Yuya finished.

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay Dark Highlander attack his Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

The two synchro monsters collided before Atem's emerged victorious.

**(Yuya: 3700)**

"Now I play Junk Barrage on Akull Archfiend of Hope." Atem added. "Now Skull Archfiend of Hope attack his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The two monsters attacked each other as they were both destroyed.

**(Yuya: 3700)**

"That ends my turn." Atem ended.

Yuya 4th Turn:

"Ok, time for dragon number five." Yuya smiled.

"Xyz." Atem said.

"Exactly, I overlay level seven Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon." Yuya stated. "I Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon in attack mode."

A huge dragon appeared roaring.

"Now, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon attack Dark Highlander." Yuya declared. "Then I use one Overlay Unit to negate the attack and summon Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon from my graveyard."

The Ritual Dragon appeared roaring.

"That's it." Yuya smiled.

Atem looked over at this before remembering the conversation he, and Yuya had sometime back.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Yuya?" Atem asked. "What is the secret to figuring out what your entertainment is?"_

_"The secret?" Yuya asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"To find out what entertainment you are born with." Atem answered._

_Yuya smiled. "You can try several different types of entertainment dueling, one of them will just feel right."_

_Atem took in those words carefully._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Atem thought,_ 'One of them will feel right...'_

"Are you ok Atem?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded.

"Ok, then what do you have planned little brother?" Yuya asked.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew, and said "I'll play the spell card, Archfiend Overlay!"

"An Xyz Summon, just like Yuya." Dipper realized.

"These two are practically even." Kit mentioned.

"Now I Overlay Dark Highlander with Chakra!" Atem cried.

The two monsters flew into the Overlay Network as Yuya smiled.

"I Xyz Summon, Adreus Keeper of Armageddon!" A fiend appeared for battle.

"Not bad Atem." Yuya smiled.

"Once per turn Adreus destroys a card on your field by using an Overlay Unit!" Atem cried

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

"I chose your Gravity Dragon!" Atem cried.

The dragon roared in agony before shattering.

"I end my turn." Atem said.

Yuya 4th Turn:

"Ok, in that case I'll have Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attack Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!" Yuya stated.

The two Xyz battled as Atem's bit the dust.

**(Atem: 1950)**

"That's all for this turn Atem, but I think we're getting close to the end of the duel." Yuya smiled.

Atem 4th Turn:

Atem drew as he looked. The only card in his hand was Ritual of the Matador, and seeing now he is completly defensless.

"Atem?" Yuya asked.

"You win." Atem told him.

Yuya looked surprised before frowning. "Atem, have you found it?"

Atem gave a smile on it, "I think I finally did."

Yuya smiled. "Then I don't accept your surrender."

"Huh?" Atem asked him confused. "I'm defenseless, and the only card in my hand isn't gonna help."

Yuya just smiled before revealing a trap card, Xyz Encore. "This card only works by sending Absolute Dragon's last Overlay Unit to the graveyard, then we both summon as many monsters to the field as we can as long as they were already summoned in the duel."

Atem now understood what he meant. "In that case I'll summon them to the field!"

Chakra, Skull Archfiend of Hope, Adrebus, Dark Balter, and Dark Highlander appeared, Yuya smiled as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon appeared alongside Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon. All five of the fiends, and dragons are on either one's field as they stared at each other.

"Ok Atem, show me your entertainment." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded before saying, "Okay now it's time to show what I can REALLY do! Alright Dark Highlander attack Meteorburst Dragon again!"

Yuya's synchro dragon shattered.

**(Yuya: 3400)**

"Your move." Atem said.

Yuya 5th Turn:

Yuya drew his card before smiling. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Meteorburst Dragon."

The dragon appeared roaring.

"Now, I set one card and end my move. Next turn, my newest dragon will appear." Yuya told Atem.

Atem 5th Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Go Smile World!"

All the monsters on the field smiled as they all gained 1000 attack points.

**(Atem: 1650)**

"Now Dark Highlander attack again!"

"Trap card open, Guardian Pendulum." Yuya. countered. "If I control a Pendulum Monster, one attack is negated."

Dark Highlander's attack was stopped as Atem grunted, "I end my turn."

Yuya 6th Turn:

"Have you enjoyed our duel Atem?" Yuya asked with a smile.

Atem nodded with his own smile.

"Then it's time we end it, I release all five of my dragons." Yuya declared.

The five vanished.

"Now, I summon Odd-Eyes Inverse Dragon!" Yuya declared as a dragon identical to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon only slightly larger appeared behind him.

"Whoa." Atem said surprised.

"And that's the end." Yuya smiled as he won.

Atem nodded standing down.

Atem: 1650

Yuya: 3400

Winner Yuya.

Yuya walked over and smiled. "Great minds think alike, don't they Atem?"

Atem nodded, "Yes they do."

Zuzu walked up to them both and smiled.

"Hope you like them Zuzu." Atem smiled to her.

"Yeah, I did." Zuzu smiled.

"Are you ready for your Birthday gift?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I am." Zuzu smiled. "Though... never mind."

As she said that Zuzu blushed.

Atem walked to get his.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

He handed it to her.

"Thank you Atem." Zuzu smiled before opening it and gasping in shock. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah. That thing cost 50 but it's maker changed to 10." Atem admitted.

"I love it, thank you so much." Zuzu smiled before gently putting it down and hugging him.

He smiled hugging her back. Yuya smiled too.

"What about you Yuya?" Atem asked him.

Yuya instantly looked nervous. "Me, um... well you see..."

"You lost it?" Atem asked.

"No, well what I mean is..." Yuya stammered.

**_'He's nervous, very nervous apparently.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope explained.

"Don't worry Yuya. I'm sure she'll love it." Atem smiled.

Yuya nodded before handing a box to Zuzu. Zuzu took it, and opened it. It was a book of songs. Zuzu smiled before looking at Yuya. Yuya's eyes were closed and he was bright red. She kissed him... on the lips.

Atem looked away blushing while muttering, "Grody."

"Zuzu... look at the songs." Yuya said while still looking bright red.

Zuzu looked and noticed every single song in the book was a romantic love song.

"I think he wants you, and him to sing them." Atem guessed.

"No, I mean they're not duets." Yuya said quickly before pausing. "What do you mean Grody?"

"You don't know it?" Atem asked.

"No." Yuya answered.

"Well it meant it's gross." Atem answered.

"But kissing Riley isn't?" Zuzu asked with a teasing smile.

Atem blushed on it. Yuya and Zuzu laughed.

"Not funny..." He weakly whined.

Yuya stopped laughing but still smiled while Zuzu continued slightly giggling.

"Should I invite her over?" Yuya asked.

"Uh..." He blushed on it.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"I say we should." Zuzu smiled.

Yuya nodded and walked to the phone.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Happy birthday Zuzu." Riley smiled.

Atem blushed seeing her.

"Thanks Riley." Zuzu smiled.

"Well, we should head back. I'll let Professor Hogan know you accepted Atem." Julia smiled before walking out with Kit and Dipper.

Atem nodded as they left. Riley noticed Atem and smiled.

"Hey Riley." He smiled blushing.

"Hi Atem, it's great to see you." Riley said walking over to him.

He smiled at this.

* * *

_After the end of the party..._

They were saying bye to Zuzu.

"Thanks again for coming, you're all super sweet." Zuzu smiled.

Atem smiled hugging her, "Bye for now big sis."

Zuzu blushed hearing that as she hugged him back. He walked back to Yuya.

"Ready to head home?" Yuya asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, well we'll see you later Zuzu." Yuya smiled as the two of them walked out of the house.

While their walking home Atem said, "Not all of it."

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

"You haven't seen all of my entertainment." He clarified.

Yuya smiled. "Well I can't wait to see it."

"And I know one guy who would duel me to see it." Atem told him before saying the name:

"Declan."

Yuya instantly froze. "Atem... are you sure?"

Atem nodded with a determined face.

"Then I'll be right there supporting you." Yuya smiled.

Atem nodded smiling back.

"You know, I had a dream last night." Yuya admitted.

"What's that?" Atem asked.

"Well, it was everything we've been through so far, Zarc, the virtual world, Diablo... but then everything was peaceful and well... I have a good feeling things will stay like this for the rest of our lives." Yuya smiled.

Atem smiled back on it. "I have a feeling they will as well."

With that the two of them continued walking home.

* * *

**And that's Zuzu's birthday party! Next up a match with Declan! Be sure to review!**


	11. Atem vs Declan!

**Now we're here for more peace! ENJOY!**

* * *

**The next day...**

Atem have entered the LDS building as he said to the receptionist, "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" the receptionist inquired.

"I like to see Declan Akaba please." Atem requested.

"And why exactly would you like to see me?" Declan asked walking in behind him.

Atem jumped turning to him, "Oh! Well uh... I... I want to challenge you!"

and stick with the sub names and if I start using dub ones I might miss it in my own stories.)

"To a duel, very well." Declan said calmly.

Atem nodded putting on a grin of determination.

"However, not yet." Declan continued.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I'll duel you, if you win." Declan explained.

"That... doesn't make any sense." Atem admitted.

"He means if you beat me." explained a blonde woman walking up to them.

"So you are..." Atem stopped.

"Professor Sherry Hogan." she smiled.

Atem nodded on it.

"Then shall we begin?" Sherry asked.

Atem nodded.

Sherry nodded as they walked outside.

They got set.

"After you Atem." Sherry offered.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said, "I start by playing Reincarnation of Hope. I send two cards to the graveyard, and a monster card can be added to my hand later."

"Alright." Sherry nodded.

"Now I set a monster face-down, and set cards. Your up." Atem ended.

Sherry 1st Turn:

"I start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing the spell Black Whirlwind to end my move." Sherry said calmly.

"Blackwing...?" Atem asked hearing the spell.

"My husband is Crow Hogan." Sherry explained.

"That would explain the last name." Atem said. "I gotta admit I thought you were his sister."

"No." Sherry laughed.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay I reveal my face-down monster. Hallohallo!"

Sherry nodded.

"Next I play Infernal Queen Archfiend." The queen appeared. "Now I tune them both together!"

"You're starting with Synchro?" Sherry asked.

"Well your from the Synchro Dimension." He pointed out.

"Point taken." Sherry smiled.

"Now I summon, Chaos King Archfiend!" Atem cried as the fiend appeared.

Sherry nodded seeing the monster.

"Your move." Atem said.

Sherry 2nd Turn:

"I start with the spell card Polymerization." Sherry stated. "I fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with my facedown Horse of the Floral Knights."

_'Huh?'_ Atem though confused.

"I Fusion Summon, Centaur Mina in attack mode." Sherry stated. "Surprised?"

"I thought you would be a Synchro Summoner." Atem answered.

"I am, but only an amateur duelist would restrict themselves to one type of summoning." Sherry explained. "Now, I'll summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear in attack mode, which allows Black Whirlwind to add Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind to my hand."

Atem nodded taking that in.

"Next since I have a Blackwing in play I'm automatically allowed to summon Gale the Whirlwind as well, and next I use Gale the Whirlwind's effect to cut Chaos King Archfiend's attack points in half." Sherry explained.

_Chaos King Archfiend: **(ATK: 2600 / 2 = 1300)**_

"Now Centaur Mina attacks Chaos King Archfiend." Sherry declared.

**(Atem: 3100)**

"Now Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind attack you directly." Sherry continued.

The two charged before they charged at Sherry instead. Sherry looked surprised as the attacks hit her.

**(Sherry: 1000)**

"How did you do that?"

"With this spell card, Repel Attack." Atem answered. "When there are 2000 or more points of battle damage coming to me I can redirect it to you instead."

Sherry nodded. "In that case I'll set this and end my turn."

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew, and said "Okay now I play Monster Reborn! To revive Chaos King Archfiend!"

"One attack and you win." Sherry noted.

"Now Chaos King Archfiend attack Centaur Mina!" Atem cried.

"Negate Attack." Sherry countered.

The attack was stopped.

"Victory won't come easily." Sherry smiled.

Atem nodded. "Your move."

Sherry 3rd Turn:

"I summon the tuner monster Fleur Synchron." Sherry said calmly. "Now Fleur Synchron tunes Centaur Mina."

The two flew up.

"Body born from speed, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!" Sherry chanted.

"Whoa." Atem said amazed.

"Now, Gale the Whirlwind's effect activates again." Sherry said calmly.

The whirlwind did it's magic.

"Now Chevalier de Fleur attacks Chaos King Archfiend." Sherry continued.

The attack charged as it struck. **(Atem: 1700)**

"Now Bora and Gale attack you directly for 1300 more damage." Sherry stated.

The two attacked as Atem grunted.

**(Atem: 0400)**

"I end my turn by setting this last card." Sherry said calmly.

Atem drew.

"Atem, my strongest monster will appear next turn." Sherry told him.

Atem thought, _'Seems like I gotta finish it quick.'_

"Now I set Scale 3 Kiyoki, and Scale 8 Okojiki to set the Pendulum Scale!" Atem cried setting them.

"Alright." Sherry smiled.

"I Pendulum Summon, Skull Archfiend of Hope!" The fiend appeared. "Now I play Riryoku!"

_Chevalier de Fleur: **(ATK: 2700/2 = 1350)**_

_Skull Archfiend of Hope: **(ATK: 2500 + 1350 = 3850)**_

"Now attack her De Fleur!" Atem cried.

"I activate the trap card Shield of Floral Knights, now instead of losing my life points drop down to 100." Sherry said as her Synchro Monster shattered.

"Your turn." Atem said.

Sherry 4th Turn:

"I activate Card of Sanctity." Sherry started.

They both drew their cards.

"Now, I play another Polymerization Card." Sherry stated. "I fuse Guardian Angel Joan with Blackwing - Phoenix the Solar Wind!"

The two fused together.

"I Fusion Summon Sacred Blackwing - Joan the Hurricane!" Sherry cried.

"So what does this do?" Atem asked.

"I can send one monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, add its attack points to Joan the Hurricane and subtract them from your monster." Sherry explained. "I choose Blackwing Armor Master with 2500 points."

_'4500!'_ Atem thought.

"You did well, but it's over. Sacred Blackwing - Joan the Hurricane attack Skull Archfiend of Hope." Sherry declared.

"I play Negate Attack!" Atem cried.

Sherry nodded. "My attack is stopped but you can't win. I end my move."

Atem 5th Turn:

Atem drew his card.

"Atem!" Yuya called running up.

"Huh?" They turned over.

"Am I late?" Yuya asked before pausing. "Huh, aren't you dueling Declan?"

"I have to beat professor Hogan in order to duel him first." Atem answered.

"Which from where I'm standing you won't be doing today." Declan noted.

Atem thought, _'Not after I play this...'_

"I activate the equip spell, Black Pendant!" Atem cried.

"Black Pendant?" Sherry asked curiously.

"A card that gives Skull Archfiend 500 more points." Atem said. "But I'll destroy it with Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Clever, you aren't able to overpower my monster and so you use Black Pendant to inflict the damage instead." Sherry smiled.

Sherry: 0000

Winner Atem.

Atem smiled before turning to Declan. Declan nodded calmly before walking to take Sherry's place.

"Declan I think we should do it tomorrow." Atem told him.

Declan nodded calmly. "Alright, I'm looking forward to this."

Atem smiled nodding back. Declan turned and walked back into the building along with Sherry. Atem breathed a bit on this.

"Atem, are you ok?" Yuya asked him.

"That last duel took most of energy." He admitted.

Yuya nodded before crouching down. "Get on."

Atem did so before his eyes started to droop. Yuya smiled as he carried Atem back to their house. Atem was sound asleep when they arrived. Yuya carried Atem to his room and put him in his bed. "Night little brother."

Atem smiled in his sleep hearing that.

Yuya smiled before walking out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Yoko asked him.

"Just tired." Yuya answered. "He's going to be dueling Declan tomorrow."

Yoko looked surprised hearing that. Yuya smiled before pausing and taking out his own deck. "Yeah, I think so too."

Yoko looked confused.

"I'll be right back mom." Yuya said before going up to Atem's room and putting three cards into Atem's deck before going back downstairs.

Yoko turned before following Yuya. With Atem, Skull Archfiend of Hope looked over, and sees the three cards Yuya gave Atem. Yusho sees them, and asked "How's he doing?"

"Tired." Yuya answered.

Yusho nodded on it.

"I wonder who she'll root for tomorrow." Yuya said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Yusho asked,

"Atem's dueling Declan, I was wondering who Riley's going to be rooting for." Yuya explained.

"Oh I see." Yusho said before smiling. "And me, and Leo will be placing bets on each other for this one."

Yoko looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

_With Atem..._

Atem smiled in his sleep feeling support growing on him.

* * *

_The next morning..._

They were walking to the arena for the latest duel to happen.

"Are you ready Atem?" Yuya asked.

Atem nodded ready to start.

"Atem!" called a voice running up to him.

They looked over. It was Declan and Riley.

"Hey guys." Atem smiled.

"Are you ready?" Declan asked while Riley looked down sadly.

Atem seeing her expression asked, "Riley what's wrong?"

Riley just sighed before looking up at him. "It's nothing."

Atem looked uncertain but nodded.

"Are you prepared?" Declan asked.

Atem nodded as they walked to the arena.

"Activate the Action Field, Underworld Kingdom." Declan said calmly.

The field transformed as the audience was in awe. Declan drew his hand before looking at Atem. "Who goes first?"

Atem drew his hand before saying, "Beats me."

Declan nodded calmly. "In that case please go ahead."

Atem looked at his hand nodding.

**_'We're all behind you Atem.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope told him as the other Archfiends nodded in agreement.

Atem sees them before looking up at the audience to see his aspects were watching. Sora, Hart, Sam, and Mokuba. Sora gave a thumbs up. Hart nodded smiling. Sam only made a confidant smirk. Mokuba only grinned. Atem smiled at these before turning.

"Okay let the duel begin!" Nico cried.

"DUEL!"

Atem: 4000

Declan: 4000

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew, and said "For my first move I'll summon, Kiyoki!" The Pendulum Fiend appeared on his field.

"Summoning him to your field?" Declan inquired.

"Next since I control a Pendulum Fiend-Type Monster on the field I summon Okojiki!" Atem continued as he summoned the second fiend.

"I see." Declan noted calmly.

"Next I play Pendulum Card Burst!" Atem continued. "With this by destroying two Pendulum Monsters I control, I can draw two more cards!"

"Huh, why is he destroying his own monsters?" Mokuba asked.

Atem drew twice, and said "Now I set Scale 2 Hallohallo, and Scale 7 Archfiend Eccentrick to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two monsters appeared.

"Now I Pendulum Summon my monsters!" Atem cried. "Skull Archfiend of Hope, Okojiki, Kiyoki, Makoyior, and Riopier!" The three along with two new fiends appeared.

Declan nodded. "Now what are you planning?"

"Well the better question is which first? Synchro, Fusion, Ritual, or Xyz?" Atem asked.

Declan looked surprised before closing his eyes. "Ritual, then Fusion, Synchro, and finally Xyz."

Atem grinned before saying, Alright ladies, and gentleman please pay attention as unveil my new tricks to Declan, and you all! First I play Makoyior's ability so now I sacrifice Kiyoki, and Okojiki to Ritual Summon!" They started to morphed. "Fiend of the armies of the inferno become I my very partner, and help me in this quest! Ritual Summon! Appear Archfiend Matador!"

Mokuba's fiend appeared for battle.

"Nice." Mokuba grinned.

"Next by banishing Okojiki he can fuse with Archfiend Eccentrick!" Atem cried as the two fused.

"Archfiend of the cursed toys rise for the vengence of the inferno you worked upon! With the power of your Life Giving may all know your terror! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Toymaker Archfiend!" Atem cried as Sora's Archfiend appeared roaring.

"I'm right behind you Atem." Sora smiled.

"Then I'll have to banish Kiyoki for him to tune with Hallohallo!" Atem cried as Hallohallo turned to become 3 rings, and Kiyoki turned to 4 stars. "The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"

The Synchro Archfiend appeared ready.

"Nice, take him down." Sam declared.

"Finally I'll play Riopier's ability for his level to be doubled, as counts as many monsters as how how many besides it on my field!" Atem cried. "Then I'll Overlay him! "Gates of the Stars form into the Archfiend made of stars, and build together the quest to purify the dark! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Photon Archfiend!"

Hart's archfiend appeared roaring for battle.

"They're all together." Hart smiled.

Pendulum: Skull Archfiend of Hope.

Synchro: Chaos King Archfiend.

Fusion: Toymaker Archfiend.

Ritual: Archfiend Matador.

And Xyz: Photon Archfiend.

All of Diablo's archfiends are gathered on the field ready for battle. Atem looked around with a smile before declaring, "This is my new all time cast starting with Demon Lord Atem's new show coming forth to Dueltaining!"

"Demon Lord Atem?" Declan inquired. "Interesting."

"Next the ability of Riopier activates." Atem continued. "When I used him for any material I can draw a card during the End Phase." He drew signaling the end of his turn.

Declan 1st Turn:

Declan drew before closing his eyes. "I don't have a single monster in my hand."

That really surprised them all.

"So now, I'll summon five monsters with one card." Declan continued. "I activate Dark Contract with Eternity, and this spell lets me send as many Dark Contracts in my hand to the graveyard to summon a D/D/D Monster from my deck or Extra Deck to the field."

"Then that means all the cards in your hand are..." Atem said knowing what they are.

"Five Dark Contracts." Declan answered sending them to the graveyard.

Atem grunted a little.

"Come forth D/D/D Super Doom King Purplish Armageddon, D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon, D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon, D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador, and D/D/D Fallen Emperor Lucifer." Declan stated as his five monsters appeared.

Seeing the monsters Atem sort of grinned.

"You said you were a Demon Lord?" Declan inquired.

"It was a last second desicion on my new title now that I finally found my entertainment." Atem answered.

"A Demon Lord won't fall before these monsters." Declan stated. "I play Purplish Hell Armageddon's ability, I destroy Photon Archfiend and inflict damage equal to its attack points."

The fiend attacked the Archfiend.

"Photon Archfiend's effect! While he has Overlay Units he can't be destroyed by card effects only one time!" Atem cried.

"In that case Purplish He'll Armageddon attacks Toymaker Archfiend." Declan stated.

The fiend charged as Atem hoped on Sora's Archfiend as they flew up, and Atem grabbed an Action Card, "Action Card Evasion! With this an attack is negated!"

"Bright Hell Armageddon attack Chaos King Archfiend." Declan continued.

Atem hopped on Chaos King Archfiend's shoulder as the attack struck but the Synchro Archfiend survived. "I played Miracle before your attack hit. This saves Chaos King Archfiend, and slices the damage in half." **(Atem: 3550)**

"D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador attack Skull Archfiend of Hope." Declan stated.

The fiend charged as Atem hopped on Skull Archfiend of Hope as they flew up, and Atem grabbed an Action Card. "I play High Dive! With this Skull Archfiend of Hope's attack points increase by 1000 until end of turn!" **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

Now stronger Skull Archfiend of Hope fired a lightning blast at Declan's Pendulum Monster.

"I play Purplish Hell Armageddon's effect, your monster's attack points are returned to normal." Declan countered.

_Skull Archfiend of Hope: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

Skull Archfiend of Hope evaded the blast as Atem grabbed another Action Card. "I play another Evasion!"

"I end my turn." Declan noted calmly.

Atem landed softly on the ground as he looked around at the five Archfiend that survived Declan's attacks. "Thanks you guys very much."

Photon Archfiend mentioned, "I'm happy about all this."

"Yeah me too. It's great being able to understand each other this much." Atem smiled before he felt something. That was when he remembered a conversation he, and Skull Archfiend of Hope have some time back.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Atem asked, "Hey Hope?"_

_**"What is it Atem?"** Skull Archfiend of Hope inquired._

_"Well I have some questions." Atem answered. "About your previous wielder Diablo. What's he like?"_

_Skull Archfiend of Hope stayed quiet before answering, **"He's like you, and Zarc as one I believe."**_

_"Me and Zarc as one?" Atem asked before looking down. "Oh..."_

_**"He was a human before. Diablo means devil in Spanish."** Skull Archfiend of Hope continued. **"Before he turned to what you all saw he was a child with big dreams to make people smile, and not letting his family who treat him like garbage to take him down."**_

_Hearing that Atem looked up in shock. "Then, it'll happen to me too won't it?"_

_**"No I believe not."** He answered. **"One time while all six of us were together (While I was Summoned Skull at the time) something happened, and seeing that made him mad. He declared war, and leading hell's armies, and became the Lord of Terror as you now see. But he was brought down by Imperius, and split him apart hoping to never meet again."**_

_"Except he came back together." Atem remembered. "And the same thing happened to Zarc."_

_**"That's because like Zarc the monsters that were with him were calling back for his revival."** Skull Archfiend of Hope told him. **"And you are his revived identity like how Yuya is now Zarc's revived identity, and Zuzu is Ray's revived identity. That means you can now wield all 5 of his Archfiends."**_

_Atem smiled hearing that._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

_'This feeling I felt it before... That's right. It's my connection to Diablo back then.'_ Atem thought before he softly rub Skull Archfiend of Hope's head. _'Then... we were known as monsters when he was corrupted.'_

Atem softly shed tears saying, "What Diablo wanted to do wasn't to destroy the world. All he wanted was spread happiness, and joy around through dueling. Duels bring smile to people!"

"You'll have to win if you want the chance to do that Atem." Declan told him.

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem nodded with his smile still on drawing. He saying, "Okay! Photon Archfiend you all set for your usual trick!"

**_"Of course."_** Photon Archfiend replied.

"I'll play his ability! Once every duel he clone an Xyz Monster's ability!" Atem cried. "I give him the powers of Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

"I see, and even though he only has one Overlay Unit that's 4000 points of direct damage." Declan noted calmly.

"Photon Archfiend attack Declan directly!" Atem cried. "Photon Flame!"

The archfiend fired flames at Declan.

"I play D/D/D Fallen Emperor Lucifer's special ability, once per turn I can switch the battle position of a monster on the field. I switch Photon Archfiend into defense mode canceling his attack." Declan stated. "Then I deal 500 points of damage."

**(Atem: 3050)**

"Okay I play Skull Archfiend of Hope's ability! He gains 400 attack points for each Archfiend on the field!" Atem cried as Skull Archfiend of Hope powered up.** (ATK: 2500 + 400 x 5 = 4500)** "Now attack his Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador!"

"I activate Purplish Hell Armageddon's effect to return Skull Archfiend of Hope's attack points back to normal." Declan countered.

_Skull Archfiend of Hope: **(ATK: 4500 - 2000 = 2500)**_

"I was hoping you would do that!" Atem grinned.

Declan looked on curiously.

"I play the Action Spell, Double Attack!" Atem cried. "With this Skull Archfiend of Hope's attack points are doubled! And what's more you can only use that ability once every battle phase!"** (ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**

The attack struck but Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador survived. **(Declan: 2000)**

"Huh?" Atem asked amazed.

"As long as Purplish Hell Armageddon is in play my Pendulum Monsters can't be destroyed by battle." Declan explained. "Furthermore, Fallen Emperor Lucifer has another special ability, once per duel if I would take damage from an attack you take the damage as well, and that amount is then added to the attack points of all my monsters."

Atem took the blow grunting. **(Atem: 1050)**

_Purplish Hell Armageddon: **(ATK: 3500 + 2000 = 5500)**_

_Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador: **(ATK: 3000 + 2000 = 5000)**_

_King Bright Armageddon: **(ATK: 3500 + 2000 = 5500)**_

_Fallen Emperor Lucifer: **(ATK: 3500 + 2000 = 5500)**_

_King Dark Armageddon: **(ATK: 3500 + 2000 = 5500)**_

_'Just like that his monsters are now much stronger...'_ Atem grunted. "I place a face-down. Your turn."

He then laughed. "This is more fun then my duel with Jack, Declan. I knew you were the right opponent to share all of my new entertainment with!"

Declan 3rd Turn:

"I'm glad to hear that." Declan said calmly.

**(Declan: 1000)**

"Huh? Hey what happened?" Atem asked confused.

"My Dark Contract cards cost 1000 life points during each standby phase." Declan explained. "Now, I sacrifice D/D/D Knowledge King Tombn Conquistador in order to summon D/D/D Armageddon Warlock. Now, you lose."

"Because of your new Warlock?" Atem guessed.

"Exactly, he shares an effect with a monster you may know, Astrograph Sorcerer." Declan stated.

Atem only raise an eyebrow, "How can you do that effect?"

"I banish him, along with a Pendulum/Ritual, Pendulum/Synchro, Pendulum/Fusion, and Pendulum Xyz Monster from my field." Declan answered.

"Wait... you mean you can..." Atem trailed off.

"Four Ruler's of Hell join now and breath new life into the one true ruler! Integration Summon! Level 12! Rise once more, D/D/D Super Doom King Chaos Armageddon!" Declan chanted as a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes appeared behind him.

Seeing the huge monster they all look with widen eyes as the Archfiends tensed.

"While on the field D/D/D Super Doom King Chaos Armageddon prevents all Fiend type monsters from attacking, defending, or activating any special abilities." Declan continued. "In addition, I can send one Dark Contract to the graveyard and next turn I'm allowed to summon his four aspects back to the field. I destroy Dark Contract with Eternity."

The five Archfiends felt weaker knelling,

"There is one catch, he can't attack this turn so I'll end my move there." Declan noted calmly. "Demon Lord Atem was it? Then make this monster kneel before you."

Atem only looked up frightened before he remembered once thing.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Atem nodded at that. "Time to finish this!"_

_**"Atem Sakaki, one day I want to duel you again." **the True Supreme King stated with a small smile._

_Atem smiled back before he, and Rose declared "Summoned Skull attack Supreme Duel God Zarc/Haou!"_

_The monster launched a massive bolt of lightning that destroyed the dragon._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

_'If I could beat something like Supreme Duel God Zarc/Haou I can beat this thing to!'_ Atem thought with a determined look.

"We're right behind you Atem!" Sora called.

Atem nodded before drawing seeing it was a new card, 'Archfiend Fusion Gate.' He smiled before looking to Sora. "Sora you all set!?"

Sora looked surprised before smiling. "Go right ahead."

Atem nodded, "First off I play the spell card Monster Destruction. With this card I can destroy all monsters on my field if they are the same type!"

All five of the Archfiends shattered.

"Atem, what are you thinking?" Mokuba cried out.

"Now I play Archfiend Fusion Gate!" Atem revealed raising the card high.

_'That card!'_ Yuya realized in shock before taking out his deck and taking out the Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate. _'So that's it.'_

"Now with it I can revive Skull Archfiend of Hope with with Toymaker Archfiend with their effects gone!" Atem cried as the two appeared. "Finally it has the power to fuse them together!"

The two jumped to the vortex.

"Now Archfiend with the gems of Hope..." Atem started.

"Join your power with the puppeteer of the underworld..." Sora continued.

"And give live to all who oppose you!" The two cried. "Fusion Summon! Appear now, Archfiend Hope Dragon!"

A dragon unlike any other appeared roaring. **(ATK: 3000)**

"Two fiends form a dragon, that means it's protected from Chaos Armageddon's effect." Declan noted calmly. "However, my monster possesses 5500 attack points."

"That may be true but when he's summoned he gains half the attack points of all your monsters!" Atem cried as Archfiend Hope Dragon powered up. **(ATK: 3000 + 2750 + 5750)**

"It's stronger than Declan's monster now." Yuya realized.

"Are you certain you want to attack?" Declan asked calmly.

"Let's see what will happen!" Atem cried. "Go Archfiend Hope Dragon! Underworld Blast Attack!"

"I banish D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc in order for Chaos Armageddon to activate the effect of Purplish Hell Armageddon and return your monster's attack points to their original value." Declan revealed.

_Archfiend Hope Dragon: **(ATK: 5750 - 2750 = 3000)**_

The dragon was destroyed as Atem grunted. "When he's destroyed I don't take any damage!"

"But that ain't all." Sora grinned.

"He's right! Since the monster summoned by Archfiend Fusion Gate is destroyed I can send it to the graveyard, and add Archfiend Synchro Gate to my hand!" Atem revealed showing the card.

"So now a synchro monster?" Declan surmised.

"Yeah I play Archfiend Synchro Gate! This revives Skull Archfiend of Hope with Chaos King Archfiend with their effects gone, and Skull Archfiend of Hope is now a level 1 tuner!" Atem cried. "Now I tune them!"

The two flew up.

"Now Archfiend with the gems of hope..." Atem started.

"Become one with the king born from chaos..." Sam continued.

"And combine to make the hope created long ago!" They both cried. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Archfiend Hope Fairy!"

A fairy appeared ready to protect, and serve. **(ATK: 3500)**

"She's beautiful." Riley mentioned.

"And when she's summoned your monster's attack, and defense points are swap!" Atem cried. "And she gains attack points equal to her level times 100!"

_Archfiend Hope Fairy: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 x 10 = 4500)**_

"D/D/D Super Doom King Chaos Armageddon has equal attack and defense points." Declan stated.

Atem grinned, "Archfiend Hope Fairy attack his monster!"

The fairy flew towards Declan's monster only to shatter the moment it got near Chaos Armageddon.

"So now you still take no damage and can add another Gate to your hand." Declan noted calmly.

"Actually I do now." Atem revealed. **(Atem: 0050)** "Now I add Archfiend Ritual Gate, and play it! So now I revive Archfiend Matador, and Skull Archfiend of Hope to my hand withe their effects gone, and tribute them!" The two fused.

"Now archfiend with the gems of hope..." Atem started.

"Join together with the fiend of death..." He said.

"And become the most deadliest beast!" The two cried. "Ritual Summon! Appeared Archfiend Hope Lion!"

A beast appeared roaring **(ATK: 0)**

Declan nodded calmly.

"Now when he attacks you take 1000 points of damage while I don't take any! Archfiend Hope Lion attack his monster!" Atem cried.

The attack struck as Archfiend Hope Lion shattered.

**(Declan: 2000)**

"Huh?" Atem asked.

"The special ability of Purplish Armageddon, once per turn I can destroy a monster you control and deal damage equal to its attack points. In addition, once per turn if a monster is destroyed Chaos Armageddon restores 1000 of my life points." Declan explained.

"Well you already know what happens I add Archfiend Xyz Gate to my hand." Atem said revealing the card. "Next I play it to revive Photon Archfiend, and Skull Archfiend of Hope with their effects gone, and Photon Archfiend is treated as a level 6 monster! Now I overlay them!"

The two flew to the overlay network.

"Now Archfiend with the gems of hope..." Atem started.

"Join forces with the Demon born from the cosmos..." Hart continued.

"And combine to form the guiding light! Xyz Summon!" The two cried. "Appear now, Archfiend Hope Warrior!"

This time a warrior appeared swinging a blade.** (ATK: 5500)**

"5500, they're even!" Zuzu said in shock.

"And by detaching an overlay unit his attack points are doubled!" Atem cried. **(ATK: 5500 x 2 = 11000)**

Declan just stared at the monster calmly.

"Now attack with Photon Slash!" Atem cried as the warrior charged at Chaos Armageddon with a glowing blade.

Suddenly Archfiend Hope Warrior froze before returning to Atem's side.

"Huh?" Atem asked surprised.

"The second effect of Dark Contract with Eternity, it automatically ends your battle phase." Declan stated.

Atem nodded before saying, "I place a face-down. Your up."

Declan 4th Turn:

The moment Declan's turn began his four monsters reappeared on his field.

"Aw crud." Atem grunted

"Now then, I banish D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok so that Chaos Armageddon can use Purplish Hell Armageddon's effect to return your monster's attack points to normal. Now Chaos Armageddon attacks Archfiend Hope Warrior." Declan stated.

**(ATK: 11000 / 2 = 5500)**

The two monsters collided with only Atem's being destroyed.

"I end my turn." Declan said calmly. "This is your last move Atem."

Atem 5th Turn:

Atem drew seeing it was Odd-Eyes Fusion. _'I don't remember this card being in my deck!'_

_**'That must be the card Yuya put in your deck.'**_ Skull Archfiend of Hope realized.

Atem looked over at Yuya. Yuya was smiling. Atem smiled back before saying, "I play Odd-Eyes Fusion!"

"Even now your brother is fighting alongside you just like your counterparts." Declan acknowledged.

Atem nodded as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and the five archfiends appeared one last time.

"Dragon with dual-colored eyes, join now with the demons that embody the aspects of evolution and give rise to a new higher being!" Atem, and Yuya chanted. "Fusion Summon! Level 12! Time for your grand debut, Odd-Eyes Lucifer Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring. Declan smiled seeing the dragon. "Fitting, then I take it this is the finale?"

"Yeah when summoned Fiends special abilities are negated, and can't attack!" Atem cried.

"True, but by the same token your dragon can't attack Fiend monsters." Declan recalled.

"That's right but I can do one last thing." He smiled.

"Which is?" Declan asked.

"By banishing the four gates I can summon 1 monster, and attack directly with it!" Atem answered as the four gates gave out glows.

Declan smiled hearing that.

Skull Archfiend of Hope appeared ready to end it. That was when Atem declared, "Okay. Time for the grand finale! Skull Archfiend of Hope give them the best ending they can see!"

Skull Archfiend of Hope appeared ready to end it.

That was when Atem declared, "Okay. Time for the grand finale! Skull Archfiend of Hope give them the best ending they can see!"

He nodded before glowing with energy from the gates and striking Declan with a blinding flash of lightning.

Declan: 0000

Winner Atem.

Atem stood where he was before smiling,

"Atem!" cried a voice before someone hugged him.

Startled he looked. Riley was hugging him. Soon everyone started cheering.

"I don't think I've seen a Demon Lord cheered like this before." Declan smiled.

Atem looked around before smiling,_ 'I'm finally a dueltainer...'_

"Atem, do you know what just happened?" Declan asked him.

Atem looked saying, "Everyone loves my entertainment."

"True, but that's not what I was referring to." Declan told him.

"Huh?" Atem asked.

"You're not 16 years old, however you just defeated me in a duel which means you've passed the Pro Dueling Test." Declan informed him. "In other words once you reach that age you'll be considered a professional duelist."

"Oh..." Atem said now getting it.

"Congratulations Atem." Declan smiled.

Riley smiled too before kissing Atem. Atem smiled before looking up at his counterparts, and Yuya then gave a thumbs up to them. They all returned it with smiles. Atem soon sees his real father, and waved to him. His father waved back before pausing and turning to a police officer who nodded before the two of them walked up to Atem.

"Huh?" Atem looked surprised.

"Atem, there's something you should have." his father told him. "It's from my sister."

Atem looked what he's giving him. It was a card wrapped up in thin dark red fabric. Atem opened the card.

* * *

_Name: Archfiend's Heart_

_Type: Equip Spell_

__Effect: Equip this card to a fiend type monster, as long as the equipped monster is on the field other monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle or card effect. If this card is destroyed summon one fiend type monster to your field and give it the following effect: "This monster gains 500 attack points for every monster you control."__

* * *

_Image: Summoned Skull protecting a smaller fiend from an enormous shadowy creature._

A note was wrapped up with the cards. Atem smiled before looking at the note.

_'My favorite nephew, I may not understand this game the same way you do, and we both know that I'm not the greatest person for you to improve, but this reminds me of our relationship, and one day of the one I hope you have with your family. I love you, and no matter what happens that won't change, you're an incredible person and I love you with my entire heart.'_

"Auntie..." Atem smiled at this.

"She'd be proud of you Atem." his father smiled sadly.

Atem smiled before hugging his father. His father looked surprised before hugging him. "I'm sorry Atem, this is goodbye."

Atem looked at him.

"You have a new family now, the kind of family you should have had from the start." his father mentioned before coughing. "I'm glad you're ok."

Atem smiled on it. "Bye dad."

His father smiled sadly before walking off. Atem looked over at his family before asking, "That's the last time were seeing him right?"

Declan nodded. "He has a fatal disease, likely one he got in prison."

Atem looked down sadly. Yuya and Riley both hugged him.

"Thank you guys." Atem smiled.

They didn't say anything but just stayed with him.

* * *

**And there we are. But for now on things are gonna start getting real. Be sure to review!**


	12. Carol's Attack! Happy Ending!

**Now we're here for the real stuff! ENJOY!**

* * *

_The next day..._

Yoko was checking the mail until she sees one that was for Atem with no return address.

"Atem." she called upstairs.

Atem walked down stairs asking, "Yes mom?"

"This is for you." Yoko said giving him the envelope.

"Huh for me?" Atem asked opening it. What was written made his eyes widen in shock, and terror.

"Atem?" Yoko asked. "What is it?"

He begun to read it:

_To my ex-son, because I have now disowned you!_

_I can't believe you lied to all those people, and saying I have abused you! I never abused you. I gave you the punishments you deserved to try to raise you up into a fair young man, but I guess nothing works on a demon spawn such as yourself._

_I've removed you from my will, and filed a divorce against your father, traitor that he is._

_I'm in the hospital because some of the in-mates attacked me, I nearly DIED, and it's all your fault!_

_What's more you played the game that people can't have a decent education!_

_All of this is your fault Matthew James, or Atem Sakaki or whatever you want to call yourself! You broke up our family!_

_May you rot in hell!_

_\- Carol James._

Once he finished reading he dropped the latter, and clutched his head. Yoko's eyes widened as she pulled Atem into a tight hug. Yusho walked in, and asked "What happened?"

Yoko didn't say anything but gave him the letter before going back to holding Atem close to her. Yusho widen his eyes ready it. Atem softly started to sob.

"Atem, do you want to see her?" Yusho asked. "To ask her... why she wrote this?"

Atem shook his head,

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Yoko asked.

"Want her to stop." He answered as Yuya walked in.

"Want who to stop?" Yuya asked.

Yusho handed him the letter. Yuya's eyes widened in shock before he clenched his fists and a look of unbelievable anger appeared on his face. Atem started crying more. Yuya turned and walked out of the house.

"Yuya where are you going?" Yusho asked.

"To talk with her." Yuya answered coldly.

Atem stared back at this. _'Please don't kill her Yuya...'_

* * *

_At the hospital..._

A receptionist was working on paperwork right at the entrance.

"Excuse me." Yuya said walking up to the receptionist. "I'd like to know which room Carol James is in."

"Carol James? Why do you want to talk to her?" The receptionist asked him. "Are you a relative of her's?"

"Not directly, my adopted younger brother is her son though. Now, which room?" Yuya asked again.

"I'm sorry but she can't be seen right now." The receptionist told him. "She's currently being checked over for broken bones. I can tell you when she's ready."

"I'll be seeing her now." Yuya stated as a black aura appeared around his body.

The receptionist looked a little scared before stammering, "R-Room 107..."

Yuya nodded before walking to that room and opening the door. The doctors looked before one of them said, "Hey please step out she's being checked."

Yuya ignored him and walked up to her. "Why did you write that letter to Atem?"

Carol only scoffed turning away.

"Young man please step out." The doctor said again.

"Once she answers my question." Yuya replied. "Why did you write it, and why did you spend your life abusing your son?"

"I believe you already know why I was punishing him brat." Carol said to him.

"You're lying to me." Yuya told her. "What's the real reason, because Atem is not as you put it a "demon spawn" and his father and him made amends so why did you do it?"

"I said you already know why." She repeated glaring.

Yuya looked at her. "Atem is a good person, once you recover try talking to him, and actually listening."

"You mean made into someone who brings forth shame in the James family line thanks to you, and your clown of a father?" Carol asked bitterly.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuya asked her calmly. "Have you ever even tried duel monsters before?"

"No, and I promise myself not to." Carol answered.

"Why, you can see how many people's lives are improved by the game. Even your sister-in-law dueled." Yuya told her. "You wanted Atem to be a good person, that includes having friends doesn't it?"

"As I told him friends are for whimps. I never have any, and I became successful." Carol answered.

Yuya looked shocked hearing that. "You're wrong."

"I am so not." Carol glared.

"You are, dueling brings people together and without any friends what do you really have?" Yuya asked.

"A successful life." Carol answered.

"Young man we're calling security if you don't leave." The doctor warned.

"When you recover duel Atem, you're already successful in your eyes and if you still feel the same way none of us will bother you again." Yuya told her. "You might be surprised, or even have fun. Besides, no matter how you feel about him, Atem is still your son so this is something a mother should do for her child."

With those words Yuya walked out of the room. Carol only glared at him before muttering, "You really are a idiot Yuya Sakaki..."

* * *

_Back at the Sakaki Residence..._

Yuya walked back into the house before going and hugging Atem. Atem hugged him before saying, "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No. I know what she did but you wouldn't want her to be hurt so we just talked, and if she listened to me then maybe she'll try a duel. If we're really lucky, it may even show her how wrong she was." Yuya answered.

"...I think their's a chance she'll not." Atem told him.

"Probably, but I offered it anyway." Yuya replied. "All we can do is wait and see what happens."

Atem nodded before walking back upstairs.

"Atem, wait a second." Yuya said quickly.

Atem looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You have another letter." Yuya told him.

"Huh?" He asked.

Yuya smiled and handed the sealed letter to Atem. Atem looked over the letter.

* * *

_Dear Atem,_

_I hope this is the right address. I was hoping if you and your family could come see us sometime soon, there's something we wanted to ask all of you something. If not just write back, thanks._

_Rose._

* * *

Atem nodded before saying, "Let's go there sometime today."

"Alright, whenever you want to head over." Yuya nodded.

Atem nodded before walking up-stairs.

**_'Do you think she'll change?'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope asked.

_'No.'_ He answered.

**_'She won't try either will she? I feel sorry for her.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope admitted.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Atem, Yoko, Yusho, and Yuya were heading over.

"Do you have any idea what she wanted to talk to us about?" Yoko asked.

They all shrugged. A few minutes later they arrived in the Fusion Dimension where Rose and Yuri were waiting.

"Hi Atem." Rose smiled.

"Hi Rose." Atem smiled.

"Rose, you wanted to ask them something." Yuri pointed out.

"Oh... yeah." Rose mentioned before looking down nervously.

They waited.

"You know that Rose and I don't have parents right?" Yuri asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded.

Rose looked at them nervously. "Well... I mean..."

"Rose and I were talking and we wanted to ask you something Mr. and Mrs. Sakaki." Yuri said for her.

Yoko, and Yusho listened.

"Would..." Rose started before looking anxious only for Yuri to gently hold her hand. "Could we be your kids?"

Yoko smiled, "You already are"

"Huh?" Rose asked in surprise.

"We adopted Yuri sometime back." Yusho explained.

Rose looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, and I thought you'd want to hear it from your parents." Yuri smiled.

"Welcome Sister." Atem smiled.

Rose started tearing up before hugging him. Atem hugged her back. That was the breaking point as Rose started to cry.

"It's okay Rose. Cry as long as you needed." Atem smiled.

Yuri smiled seeing that. Yuya walked to him before whispering to him about the letter Carol gave him. Yuri's eyes widened. "Should I... deal with her?"

Yuya shook his head no. Yuri nodded before turning to his two younger siblings. They were still hugging as Atem comforted Rose.

"She needed him Yuya." Yuri told him.

"More then you?" He asked.

Yuri nodded.

"Are you okay now?" Atem asked her.

Rose nodded but she was still crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just so happy." Rose admitted.

"I know you are. I felt the same feeling." He answered,

"Big brother, can we go home?" Rose asked him.

"We sure can." Yuri nodded.

They walked back.

* * *

_Back at the Sakaki household..._

They entered the house as Atem took Rose up stairs.

"Thank you." Rose whispered.

Atem smiled patting her back.

* * *

_The next day..._

Atem woke up to the doorbell ringing.

"Huh?" He asked walking to see who it was.

"Hi Atem." Riley smiled.

"Hi Riley." Atem smiled.

"Can I come in?" Riley asked.

Atem nodded. Riley smiled and walked into the house.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Atem asked.

"My father." Riley answered.

"Leo?" Atem asked.

She nodded.

"What about him?" Atem asked.

"The inter dimensional war, they're trying him for his crimes and... I wanted to ask you to be there with me." Riley explained.

Atem nodded.

"Thank you." Riley said quietly.

Atem hugged her. Riley hugged him back. "Tomorrow, and thank you so much."

Atem smiled, "Your welcome."

Riley blushed and kissed Atem on the lips before smiling. Atem smiled too.

"What was that you said little brother? Grody?" Yuya asked walking into the room.

Atem blushed at this. Yuya just smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

After she have been check off the doctor said she'll recover in over a day. During that time Carol is plotting her revenge.

* * *

_The next day..._

Atem was walking to find Riley. Suddenly Riley ran up to him. "Hi Atem, and thank you so much."

Atem smiled linking his arm with her's, Riley smiled before the two of them walked into the courtroom. They walked in. Leo Akaba turned to see them before looking down and turning back to the judge.

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Jericho." The ballief said as the judge walked in.

Everyone stood as Riley moved slightly closer to Atem for comfort.

You may all be seated." He said as they sat back down. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready Your Honor." The ballief answered.

"The defense is ready as well." A man told them who was with Leo.

"Prosecution please state your case." Judge Jericho told the ballief.

"Thank you your honor, we are here today to discuss the crimes of a single man. A Mr. Leo Akaba." the Prosecutor started.

"Prosecution you may call your first witness." Judge Jericho told him.

"Thank your honor, the prosecution calls Shay Obsidian to the stand." the Prosecutor stated.

Shay stepped up as the balief with the bible asked, "You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." Shay answered calmly.

"Please give us your testimony." The prosocuter said.

Riley closed her eyes to try and avoid crying about what she was about to hear. Atem rubbed her back.

"My home was invaded, countless people turned into cards or killed. Duelist, civilian, it didn't matter if you were male or female, healthy or sick, we were just prey for the Fusion Dimension. That man, Leo Akaba was responsible for it all." Shay stated.

"I see. Is there any reason why he was doing it?" The prosecuter asked.

"He wanted to kidnap my sister, Lulu Obsidiani." Shay answered.

"Really? Nearly destroy a whole city for a girl?" The prosecuter asked thinking it was a joke.

"I'm serous, Lulu was his goal." Shay repeated. "Along with Zuzu Boyle from this dimension, and Rin from the Synchro Dimension."

"And is there any reason why he wants them?" The prosecuter asked him.

"To revive his daughter." Shay said.

"His daughter?" The prosecuter asked confused.

"It's incredibly complicated, but in basic terms his daughter, a boy named Zarc, and the entire world were split into pieces. He was kidnapping my sister and the others to reunite them, but in doing so they would have died." Shay answered.

"Has he succeeded in reviving her?" The prosecuter asked.

"No." Shay answered.

"Are they related to what happened a year ago with the sky breaking apart?" The prosecuter asked.

"Yes, and all of that happened simply because of Leo Akaba. Anyone else involved was just acting on his orders." Shay answered. _'Even you Yuri, as much as I want to blame you you've made it clear you were only acting on his instructions, not your own desire to harm Lulu.'_

"Defense you may cross examine the witness." Judge Jericho allowed.

The defense nodded before walking up to Shay.

"Shay was it? How did you know all of this?" He asked.

"I was part of a group known as the Lancers, who fought against Leo Akaba and the Fusion Dimension. I saw what happened to my home, and I was in both this dimension when he tried to kidnap Zuzu and once we arrived in the Synchro Dimension I saw their invasion there to try and capture her a second time alongside Celina from the Fusion Dimension who had betrayed him and joined our side." Shay answered.

"The Lancers?" The defense asked.

"A group of the strongest duelists from this dimension created by Declan Akaba." Shay explained.

"I see." The defense said. "I have nothing more to ask."

Shay nodded before stepping down.

"Your honor, the prosecution would like to call its next witness." the prosecutor stated calmly.

"Allowed." Judge Jericho allowed.

"Thank you your honor, the prosecution calls this Rin to the stand." the prosecutor stated.

Rin stepped up.

The bailef asked, "Did you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Rin answered.

"Please give us your testimony." The prosecuter said.

"Ok, well I don't know much but I do know that for a fairly long time I had the strangest feeling of being followed only for my best friend Yugo to tell me it was nothing. That is until one day he was working on our duel runner when a cloaked figure chased me to an ally before knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a cell somewhere I didn't recognize." Rin said. "Then he came and..."

Rin shuddered at the memory. The prosecuter only closed his eyes before asking, "Did he do... sexual things to you?"

"Huh, no actually..." Rin started. "If you ignore the fact that I was taken from my home he was respectful. It was... the Doktor."

"The Doctor?" The proescuter asked with a raised brow.

"Doktor, with a k." Rin corrected before shuddering again. "I'd rather not remember him if it's ok."

The prosecuter nodded.

"Defense you may cross examine the witness." Judge Jericho said.

"I have nothing to ask your honor." The defense said.

"I see, does the Prosecution have any more witnesses?" Judge Jericho inquired.

"Only one more." The prosecuter answered. "Leo Akaba."

Leo nodded and took the stand.

"You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The balif asked.

"I do." Leo answered.

"Please give us your testimony." The prosecuter told him.

"Where should I begin?" Leo asked.

"From the beginning." The proseucter answered.

"Then I need to explain who Zarc is first." Leo said.

The prosecuter nodded.

"...That's when the dimensions separated." Leo finished up his explanation

"I see." The prosecuter nodded.

"It wasn't long after that I met Yusho Sakaki and started a new family. But once my memories returned I realized that Zarc would return, and there was only one way to stop him." Leo stated. "Ray needed to be revived."

"So the reason why you were doing this is the revive your daughter to stop Zarc." The prosecuter said.

"Yes, but more than that what father wouldn't want his child back?" Leo asked.

"And was Zarc stopped, and by who?" The prosecuter asked him.

"He was stopped, by Ray, and Atem Sakaki." Leo answered.

"Atem? You mean that kid we had a few months ago on his parent's case?" The prosecuter asked.

"Yes, I do." Leo answered.

"I see." The prosecuter said.

"Defense you may cross examine the witness." Judge Jericho said.

"I have nothing to say." The defense said.

"Please wait your honor." Leo requested.

"Oh?" Judge Jericho asked.

"Despite everything you've heard, my crimes are unforgivable." Leo answered. "Don't let what I said change your verdict."

Judge Jericho thought about it before asking the Prosecution, "Do you have anyone verdicts?"

"The prosecution rests your honor." The prosecutor answered.

"Very well." Judge Jericho slammed his gravel down. "5 Minute recess."

Everyone left the courtroom. Riley, and Atem were alone. Atem hugged Riley.

"Why did he say that?" Riley asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Riley." Atem said.

Riley just started crying. Atem rubbed her back to comfort her. She just continued sobbing. Atem continued to comfort her.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

They walked back in. Everyone took their seats.

"Jury have to decided?" Judge Jericho asked.

"We find the defendant, Leo Akaba guilty in first decree." They answered.

Leo nodded.

"Very well." Judge Jericho nodded. "Leo Akaba I hereby sentence you to 3 months in prison."

Leo's eyes widened. "Only 3?"

"Even broken people deserve mercy." Jericho answered.

Leo looked astonished but nodded. "Thank you your honor."

Judge Jericho nodded smiling.

"Case dismissed." Judge Jericho stated calmly.

They walked out as Atem hugged Riley the entire time.

"Just three months, is that really enough?" Leo asked as the bailiff placed handcuffs on him.

"Your cases are not as bad as Carol's." He answered.

Leo nodded. "Take care of Riley Atem."

Atem nodded. Leo nodded before walking off. Atem hugged Riley for comfort.

"Riley." Declan said calmly. "He'll be home soon."

Atem nodded in agreement, "Come on... let's go home."

"Ok." Riley agreed.

They walked back.

* * *

_The next day..._

Atem was watching TV trying to find an interesting channel.

"Atem, are you busy?" Yuri inquired.

"Trying to find something good to watch." Atem answered.

"Do you think we can head to buy some things? I was planning on making something for Rose tonight but we need a few ingredients." Yuri explained.

"Sure." Atem answered.

Yuri nodded as the two of them walked out of the house. Yoko, and Yusho walked in as the news came on, _"We interrupt this boardcast to bring you urgent news!"_

"Urgent?" Yusho inquired.

_"The fugitive Carol James has escaped prison just this morning!"_ The reporter cried.

"What?" Yoko questioned in shock.

"We need to warn Atem." Yusho said quickly before running out of the house.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Atem, and Yuri were shopping as they observed the asles.

"Do you see cinnamon Atem?" Yuri asked.

"Over there." Atem answered pointing.

"Thanks." Yuri smiled grabbing it.

Atem nodded as he asked, "What next?"

"Actually, I think that's everything." Yuri smiled. "Thank you."

Atem smiled nodding,

_"Excuse me, would a Mr. Atem please come to the front of the store?"_ asked a voice over the intercom.

"Huh?" Atem asked surprised.

Yuri shrugged. "Let's go see."

They walked over.

"Atem... I have bad news." Yusho told him. "Your mother, she escaped."

"She what?" He asked shocked before starting to shake.

"Don't worry Atem, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to you." Yuri reassured him. "I promise."

Atem looked at him with worried eyes. Yuri rubbed his back. "It's ok Atem, I promise."

Atem with that slowly nodded.

"You head home with dad, I'll catch up once I've paid for this stuff." Yuri smiled.

Atem nodded as he hugged Yusho's waist as they walked back.

* * *

_Back at the Sakaki residence..._

They walked back in. Yuya immediately ran and hugged Atem. Atem hugged him back sobbing.

"I'm right here little brother, we all are." Yuya told him.

Atem continued to sob. Yuya just held him close. Rose looked worried. Yoko walked over and rubbed Atem's back.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Atem calmed down sometime ago, and waited for Yuri. Yuri walked in with Zuzu and an embarrassed look on his face.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Yuri got a little lost and asked for help getting back here." Zuzu explained as Yuri winced in embarrassment.

Atem shook his head with a frown. Rose laughed at that.

"Is everything okay?" Zuzu asked.

"No, his mother broke out of jail." Yoko answered.

"What?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"Don't worry, Yuya and I will protect him, right brother?" Yuri asked.

Yuya nodded smiling.

"Anyway, may I use the kitchen?" Yuri requested.

"Sure." Yusho nodded.

Atem was looking over the channels to get his mind off Carol, and finds a scene from a movie called Home Alone 2. "Hm...?"

It shows of a robber being cautious as he hits the sides of a empty door way as he laughed triumply before he pulled the switch to a light on before it was shown to be a blow touch which set his toboggan on fire but the robber hasn't noticed looking around. Then he looked nervous seeing on a mirror is toboggan is burning as he yelped turning the sink but it isn't going on before he sees a toliet as he moved to put his head in it.

The screen shift to in front of a house, and-

BOOM!

Atem flinched at the explosion.

"What are you watching?" Rose asked.

"Something called Home Alone 2." He answered in shock by the explosion.

The robber pulled his head from the toliet as it was shown he has soot on him with his toboggan destroyed, and gave out a glare to the camera. Rose chuckled seeing that. Atem only tsk while shaking his head.

"It's funny." Rose smiled.

"I never seen it." Atem admitted.

"I have, and the first one." Rose answered.

Atem said, "Okay."

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Done." Yuri smiled.

They looked over. Yuri was walking out of the kitchen.

"Done with what?" Rose asked him.

"Your soup, I thought you'd want a bowl." Yuri smiled.

Rose smiled, "Thanks Yuri."

"Anytime sis." Yuri smiled.

Atem said, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night Atem." Yuya smiled.

"Night." Atem said walking up.

"What are we going to do about her?" Yuri asked.

They all shrugged.

"In that case I'll card her again." Yuri stated.

* * *

_Late at night..._

Carol made sure to get the tools for the job as she got position. Looking around she sees nobody is awake before using a ladder to climb up before looking over a window to see her son peacefully sleeping. She smirked ready for revenge. She climbed through the window which was left open, and top-toed to him. When she got close enough she looked around before she cover his mouth as his eyes shot open seeing her.

"Hello Matthew, Mom has come for you. And you have been a VERY bad boy."

"Atem, are you awake?" Yuri asked from outside the room.

Carol grunted before pulling a knife, and held it to Atem's neck as she whispered, "You make any noise, and your death will be early."

"Atem?" Yuri asked again before starting to open the door.

This time she reacted. She pulled Atem as she jumped down the window still carrying Atem. "Yuri help!"

He cried before Carol smacked him unconscious. Yuri slammed open the door and ran to the window. Seeing Carol running he jumped and started chasing her while activating his duel disc. "Yuya get up, she has him!"

Carol continued running as she tried her pace to keep out of Yuri's range as she avoided the obstacles.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, stop her!" Yuri called as his dragon appeared in front of Carol. "I'm used to chasing people, now hand over my brother. Are we clear?"

Carol glared before saying, "I promised myself to never play this game but even I have to break promises to get what I want! I play Dazzled Light!"

A bright light came forth that blinded Yuri, and his dragon. When they looked Carol was gone.

"Damn it!" Yuri shouted angrily before closing his eyes and trying desperately to listen for any footsteps.

The only one's he heard were coming behind him which was Yuya's.

"Yuri? Where did she go?" Yuya asked looking around.

Yuri was shaking. "She used the same trick I did before, she blinded me... he's gone Yuya. She's going to kill Atem and there's nothing we can do."

"No. NO!" Yuya cried grabbing his head. "AAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEMMMMM!" His voice shouted an echo.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Carol burst in a cottage as she closed the door locking it. She breathed heavily before saying, "I knew that card I picked up will be useful."

Atem looked terrified before closing his eyes. "Just do it."

Carol glared before saying, "Oh no. I have something planned before that."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked fearfully.

She only smirked before saying, "Well I taken this from several prisoners who were in jail for it. To break their victim's spirits."

"Taken what?" Atem asked.

She only smirked before saying, "You better not do anything that can increase what I'm about to do."

"What are you talking about?" Atem questioned.

Skull Archfiend of Hope flew out to look for Yuri, and Yuya. He sees them, **_"Yuya! Yuri!"_**

"Where's Atem?" Yuya asked quickly.

**_"In a cottage south from here."_** Skull Archfiend of Hope answered. **_"She isn't going to kill him yet. Much worse."_**

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked as the three of them started heading to the cottage.

**_"...Sexual Harassment."_** He answered grimly.

"... What?" Yuya asked.

**_"She's planning to crush his spirit first."_** Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

"She's sick, I'm..." Yuri started before shaking. "I'm going to kill her!"

* * *

_Sometime later..._

She smirked at her work, "There better now right?" She walked to get her tool.

"Please, what are you going to do?" Atem asked.

"Well now time to break your spirit..." She smirked grabbing her knife before pressing it against his shirt.

Suddenly the door to the cottage exploded revealing Yuri and Yuya.

"What the hell!?" She looked over.

That was all she had time to say before Starving Venom Fusion Dragon grabbed her and slammed her into a wall.

"I'm going to kill you." Yuri told her coldly.

Carol struggled before yelling, "Your dead!"

She threw her knife at Yuri. Atem ran, as he got in front as the knife impaled him at his shoulder as he landed on the ground crying out.

"Atem!" Yuya cried running to him as Yuri turned to Carol.

"Big mistake, Starving Venom end her." Yuri instructed as his dragon fired a blast at Carol destroying the wall and vaporizing her from the shoulders up.

As her dead body fell Atem winced as he tried to pull the knife out.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Yuri said running to them.

Atem pulled the knife out before looking at Carol's dead body. "You didn't have to kill her!"

"I didn't have time to think, I..." Yuri started before shaking his head. "Yuya get him to safety, Promise me he'll get treatment."

Yuya nodded as he carried Atem off riding on Odd-Eyes as he uses hid jacket to wrap around the wound to keep him from bleeding out. Yuri watched them race off before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

As he said that Yuri turned his duel disc towards himself as the purple light enveloped him leaving only a single card alongside Carol's body. They stomp off as they arrived.

"Doctor!" Yuya cried hopping off Odd-Eyes, and racing to the door.

The receptionist looked up and gasped. "What happened?"

"My little brother. He's been stabbed at the shoulder!" Yuya answered.

The receptionist gasped before running down the hall only to quickly come back with three doctors. While they carried Atem off Yuya called his house. There was no answer, but Yusho, Yoko, Rose, Zuzu, and Skip all ran into the hospital.

"Guys I was about to call." Yuya said placing the phone back.

"What's going on?" Yusho asked quickly.

"Bad things." Yuya answered before explaining what happened.

They all looked shocked.

"Wait, where's big brother?" Rose asked fearfully.

"He told me to go on ahead. I think he'll come soon." Yuya answered.

Rose looked scared. "Why is this happening to us?"

Riley, Declan, and Herinetta ran in.

"We heard that Atem is hurt. What happened?" Declan asked.

Yuya looked at them before shaking and explaining what happened. Riley, Declan, and Henrietta looked mortified.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The doctor entered the lobby.

"How is he?" Yuya asked quickly.

"Well, physically we were able to help but the psychological damage is far worse. He may not ever recover from it." the doctor answered.

Yuya looked worried before asking, "If there something we can do?"

The doctor shook his head. "I severely doubt there is, that kind of trauma is damaging enough for adults, a child as young as him and by his own mother..."

Yuya looked worried on it. Riley just broke down into tears and sobbed hearing that. Declan comforted her.

"I think it would be best if he were back home, somewhere he can feel safe." the doctor advised.

"We'll do that." Yusho nodded. "Thank you sir."

The doctor nodded.

"Can I be in there with him?" Riley requested.

Yusho and Yoko exchanged a glance before nodding. Riley ran to join Atem as the doctor walked back. She entered to see him snoozing with his shoulder in bandages. Suddenly Atem shuddered curled up tightly with tears in his eyes.

"Atem!" She rushed over.

"No, go away!" Atem cried in his sleep before flailing and hitting her in the face.

"Ah!" Riley yelped rubbing her cheek. "Atem wake up!"

"No, get away. Somebody help." Atem cried before suddenly stopping and just crying.

Riley shook him to wake him up while being careful of his injury. Riley's eyes shot open and he cried out in terror before seeing Riley and immediately starting to cry. Riley hugged him comforting him. Atem pushed her away. "Go away, please..."

"Atem it's gonna be okay." Riley told him.

"Get away... I... I never want to see someone like you again." Atem told her before looking away.

"Atem..." Riley trailed off.

"Just go, I wish I'd never met you." Atem told her. "You, or anybody else... I wish they'd never heard what was happening."

"Atem it's over. She can't harm you anymore." Riley told him.

"Get away!" Atem shouted before hiding under the covers of the hospital bed.

Riley looked on in sadness.

"Just go, and never come back." Atem told her.

Riley looked heart-broken.

"Go!" Atem shouted.

Skull Archfiend of Hope felt something, and asked his fellow fiends, **_'You four felt that to right?'_**

**_'What was it?'_ **Archfiend Matador asked.

**_'That feeling we haven't felt in a long time... Diablo's pity...'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

**_'Then it's time. This world burns.'_** Chaos King Archfiend declared.

The four Archfiends glared at him.

**_'You all know as well as I do what happened the last time, do you want Atem to suffer the same fate?'_ **Chaos King Archfiend questioned.

**_'This is a different pity.'_ **Photon Archfiend pointed out. **_'We failed to stop Diablo from going stopped. Well not Atem we will not.'_**

**_'Then what do you plan on doing?'_** Toymaker Archfiend asked before turning to Skull Archfiend of Hope. **_'You're the closest to him and I refuse to just sit and wait. Not again.'_**

**_'There is one way... and it must work.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

The other Archfiends turned to him.

**_"Tell him that Diablo gone through it also."_** He answered.

**_'Are you insane, that will lead to the same outcome as before and we will lose him as well.'_** Photon Archfiend shouted.**_ 'Diablo nearly tore everything he cared about from him and now you want to tell him they are going through the same things? I won't allow you to do something like that to him!'_**

**_'You got any better ideas?'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope dared.

**_'The forbidden one.'_ **Photon Archfiend answered. **_'Sacrificing my life to go back to before it happened, so the four of you can protect him.'_**

**_'Absolutely... not!'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

Photon Archfiend looked shocked. **_'Then what? I can't see him in this kind of pain, you've been with him the longest.'_**

**_'We'll see what I will do.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

**_'Fine, but if things don't improve I will personally make these five dimensions burn.'_ **Chaos King Archfiend told him.

Skull Archfiend of Hope glared at him. **_'Chaos is not what we want you idgit.'_**

**_'His friends and family failed to protect him from her, and if things do not improve someone must pay for this.'_ **Chaos King Archfiend glared back.

**_'He's extreme, but right. We won't leave this unpunished.'_ **Toymaker Archfiend agreed.

Skull Archfiend of Hope shook his head sighing.

**_'We'll try your plan, but if it fails I'll call the shots.'_ **Chaos King Archfiend told him.

**_'Like your in charge.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope grunted.

**_'Either way, we try your plan first. If we're lucky, it will work.'_** Matador Archfiend said thoughtfully.

The four other Archfiends just nodded. Skull Archfiend of Hope appeared to Atem, and said **_"Atem?"_**

Atem turned to him with a look of fear and pain on his face.

**_'Listen I gotta tell you something.' _**Skull Archfiend of Hope told him.

"What?" Atem asked while shaking.

**_'Diablo is giving you his sorry.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

"Huh, but... Diablo hates me." Atem mentioned. "I'm the reason he was stopped."

**_'He went mad because of the same reason you just went through.'_** Skull Archfiend of Hope clarified. **_'He's saying he knows how you feel right now.'_**

Atem's eyes widened and he looked at his hands in horror. "No, you're lying."

**_'I wish I was.'_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope answered. **_'But you won't go through what he did after it. I promise.'_**

"How can you say that, I'm just like him and Zarc right?" Atem asked. "You're the one who told me that, I'm going to become a monster, and there's nothing anybody can do..."

As he said that Atem just broke down and started to cry. Riley stepped up and-

SLAP!

Atem turned to her in shock before looking down. "I told you to go away. Skull Archfiend of Hope, make her leave."

"Atem if he promises you that you won't turn then you won't." Riley told him hugging him.

"Go away, you... freak of nature!" Atem shouted at her. "Come any closer and I'll..."

Riley ignored his words still hugging him. Atem just closed his eyes before punching Riley as hard as he could. "Get away from me!"

Riley blocked it on her training. Atem looked completely broken.

"Just go, please..." he begged with tears in his eyes.

"I promise you everything will be okay." Riley told him.

"How can it?" Atem asked her.

"I already am a monster who betrayed the person I care about most in the world... I wish they hadn't found me in time." he added.

"You didn't betray anyone." Riley told him.

"Yes I did... I want to be dead." Atem told them. "I wish..."

Riley hugged him again, "Please Atem... stop acting like this..."

Atem tried to push her away again but he collapsed instead. Riley softly started to cry still hugging him.

"Miss, he needs his rest." a doctor told her. "You should head home for the night."

"Please... make him be what I used to know." Riley begged before walking out.

The doctor didn't say anything.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Atem had woken up and picked up his duel disc. "I summon Skull Archfiend of Hope."

The Archfiend appeared, and asked **_"Is there something you want to ask me Atem?"_**

"Yes..." Atem started nervously before swallowing. "I order you to attack me directly!"

Skull Archfiend of Hope looked shocked before saying, **_"No."_**

"I'm ordering you to attack me, now do it!" Atem ordered him. "Am I clear?"

**_"No."_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope repeated.

"Fine, if not you then one of the others. I summon Matador Archfiend, Chaos King Archfiend, Photon Archfiend, and Toymaker Archfiend!" Atem said summoning the others.

Toymaker Archfiend blinked before complaining, **_"Hey! I was watching my soaps!"_**

"You can back to that as soon as one of you attacks me with your full strength." Atem told him before spreading his arms. "As your owner I'm ordering one of you to attack right now."

**_"What?"_** Photon Archfiend asked shocked.

**_"I told you this wouldn't work!"_** Chaos King Archfiend told Skull Archfiend of Hope.

**_"Atem listen we will not attack you."_** Skull Archfiend of Hope repeated ignoring Chaos King Archfiend.

Atem ignored Skull Archfiend of Hope. "Chaos King Archfiend, do it."

Chaos King Archfiend got ready to attack.

**_"No!"_** Skull Archfiend of Hope held him back.

Atem tore Skull Archfiend of Hope's card from his duel disc causing him to vanish. "Please continue."

Chaos King Archfiend got set.

**_"Hold on a second."_** Photon Archfiend said. **_"Atem why are you telling us to do this?"_**

Atem didn't answer but simply nodded at Chaos King Archfiend to get it over with. 'One strike, and my life ends.'

Chaos King Archfiend charged to-

"Odd-Eyes stop him!" Odd-Eyes blast that destroyed Chaos King Archfiend.

Atem's eyes widened in shock before he turned to the voice. Yuya was standing at the door with Odd-Eyes behind him.

"Big brother... why?" Atem asked. "How?"

"I heard what happened." Yuya told him. "Listen I know what your thinking on what... that woman was doing to you. But she's gone, and can't harm you ever again."

He hugged him.

"That's not the problem." Atem answered.

"Then what is?" He asked.

"If I don't do this... I'll end up just like Diablo. I'll be a monster and I'll hurt you, mom and dad, even her." Atem answered. "Let me die, please!"

"You won't be, I promise." Yuya told him hugging him. "I know you. You won't end up like him."

"You don't know me." Atem argued before shaking. "Do you love me at all big brother?"

"Yes I do." Yuya nodded. "I would die for you."

"Don't do that, please." Atem begged. "I'm the only one that needs to die."

"No. No one has to die." Yuya told him.

"Yes I do." Atem argued before summoning Chaos King Archfiend again. "Toymaker Archfiend and Photon Archfiend, keep him from stopping me. Chaos King Archfiend, attack."

Toymaker Archfiend, and Photon Archfiend stayed where they were as Odd-Eyes stood in Chaos King Archfiend's way.

"Take a moment to think Atem!" Yuya cried. "Is this what Ashley would want!?"

"Don't you say her name!" Atem shouted furiously. "Chaos King Archfiend kill him!"

The moment he gave out that order the Synchro Archfiend stopped in his tracks.

"Did you hear me? Kill Yuya Sakaki right now!" Atem roared angrily while shaking in anger.

Chaos King Archfiend only said, **_"Are you even gonna take in what you just said?"_**

Atem stared at the Archfiend in confusion before his eyes widened and he started trembling. "No... it's already... I'm begging you to kill me before it's too late."

"Atem I know you want to keep them safe. But this isn't the way to do it." Yuya told him.

"Then what is? Being locked away somewhere, she broke free and what if I turn into a monster and do the same thing?" Atem asked. "This is the only choice I have... I wanted to kill you big brother."

"Don't worry Atem." Yuya told him. "I promise you everything will be okay."

"You're wrong, it won't be." Atem said. "Please, just let Chaos King Archfiend kill me so you and everybody else can be safe."

"Everyone is already safe. And I'll prove it." Yuya told him.

Atem looked uncertain. "If they're not, you won't try and stop me?"

Yuya looked unsure on that. "I promise everything will stay the way they are."

Atem shook his head. "I need you to promise that if they aren't safe you'll let me die."

Yuya hesitated before saying, "...Very well."

Atem nodded as the monsters faded. Chaos King Archfiend remarked, **_'I'll be damned! Your idea actually worked.'_**

**_'We'll see.'_ **Toymaker Archfiend mentioned. **_'It's still not certain what will happen.'_**

Yuya told him, "Go back to bed okay Atem?"

Atem nodded in agreement.

* * *

_The next day..._

Yuya, and Riley came to visit Atem. Atem was sitting in the hospital bed.

"Are you okay Atem?" Riley asked.

"I don't know if I am or not." Atem answered.

**_"Riley, can we talk outside?"_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope requested.

Riley, and it stepped outside.

**_"He won't admit it to anyone but Atem is in bad shape."_** Skull Archfiend of Hope told her.

"How much?" Riley asked.

**_"He didn't sleep at all, whenever he started to he had flashbacks and started screaming and crying. She hurt him, and I'm beginning to doubt he'll recover."_ **Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

"We promised him we'll stay safe, and he'll be alright and we're keeping it." Riley told him.

**_"I was there, but... how do you help someone get over that?"_** Skull Archfiend of Hope asked her. **_"You heard what happened."_**

"We don't know but we won't stop to keep it." Riley told him.

"We promise." Riley said.

Skull Archfiend of Hope nodded. Riley walked in at that. Atem was sitting silently as Yuya looked concerned.

"It will be okay Atem." Riley told him.

Atem just looked at her before looking down sadly.

"She's right Atem." Yuya told him.

"It won't, it can never be again." Atem answered.

"We promised, and it will stay that way." Yuya told him.

Atem shook his head. "Can I be alone for a while? I promise I won't do anything."

They looked concerned before stepping out. Atem watched them leave before starting to cry again.

"I'm really worried about him..." Yuya trailed off.

"Yuya... I have an idea." Riley said.

Yuya listened.

"Dad might be able to help." She explained.

"Leo?" Yuya asked. "But he won't be free for three months."

"I know, but I can't think of anything else." Riley said. "I'm worried."

Yuya think before saying, "Let's do it."

Riley nodded happily. They walked out.

"Big brother Yuya!" Rose called.

Yuya turned to her. "What?"

"Where's Yuri?" Rose asked.

"He ain't back yet?" Yuya asked.

"No, I don't know where he is!" Rose explained nervously.

"Grr..." Yuya grunted. "Odd-Eyes can you take her to the cottage? He might still be there."

The dragon appeared and nodded. While Rose, and Odd-Eyes left Yuya, and Riley left to the prison.

* * *

"Excuse me." Yuya said politely.

"Hm?" An officer asked.

"We'd like to speak with Leo Akaba." Yuya explained.

"I see. He's over there." The officer said. "I feel sorry for him.

"Thank you." Riley said before the two of them walked over.

Leo sees them, and asked "Yuya? Riley? What are you two here for?"

"Atem." Yuya answered before explaining what happened.

Leo looked shocked at this.

"Can you do anything to help him?" Riley asked.

"Well..." Leo started before telling them what he knows.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yuya asked.

"You can comfort him, and tell him that everything will be the same as they were before she pulled that stunt." Leo answered,

"We've tried but it isn't helping. I'm really worried dad." Riley told him with tears in her eyes. "Why would she do this?"

Leo only shrugged. Riley started shaking. "Atem."

* * *

_With Odd-Eyes, and Rose..._

The Cottage was still in shambles when they arrived. Rose covered her mouth at the sight of Carol's dead body. Odd-Eyes moved closer to her to try and comfort her. That was when she sees a card, and widen her eyes... that it was her brother. Yuri had a look of guilt and sadness on his face as though he felt he'd betrayed everyone he cared about. Rose started to cry seeing this. Suddenly a roar drew her attention. She looked to see. It was Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Starving Venom... Why didn't you stop him?" Rose asked him with tears in her eyes.

The dragon turned towards her as what happened when Yuri and Yuya arrived filled her mind and Yuri's guilt over what he did and how he hurt someone he cared about that he felt that was the only thing he deserved. Rose looked at the card, and asked "Is there a way to change him back...?"

The two dragons exchanged a glance before nodding as Starving Venom knelt down for her to get on. Rose got on him. Odd-Eyes turned into a card as Starving Venom flew away from the cottage. Rose looked around wondering where the dragon is taking her. The dragon flew to the hospital.

_'Huh?'_ Rose thought confused.

"Rose?" Yusho asked walking out.

"Daddy?" Rose asked back.

"Rose, are you Ok?" Yusho asked.

She started crying before showing the card. Yusho's eyes widened in shock before he hugged her. Rose hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, I promise things will get better." Yusho told her.

"Is there a way for him to break out?" Rose choked.

"One, we need to tell Rin, Yugo, and the others what happened." Yusho answered.

Rose nodded as Yuya, and Riley walked back.

"Rose?" Yuya asked.

Rose showed them the card. Yuya's eyes widened. "Why is this happening?"

Riley walked in the hospital. Atem was getting a cup of water before noticing her and quickly walking away.

"Atem..." Riley walked after him.

Atem looked upset before taking out a small book and walking into his hospital room. She started to tear up.

"Are you ok?" Declan asked.

Riley explained what happened. Suddenly they heard a crash.

"Huh?" Startled they looked to see.

Atem had fainted and the book was on the ground in front of him.

"Atem!" They ran to see if he was okay.

He looked horrible.

"What happened to him?" Declan asked.

**_"He hasn't been sleeping."_** Skull Archfiend of Hope answered.

"Oh." Riley said as Declan placed him in bed.

**_"There's more, you need to look at that."_** Skull Archfiend of Hope said looking at the book.

They looked in the book.

It was full of self-hating notes written in Atem's handwriting ranging from calling himself a monster, to stating he deserved every single abuse and shouldn't be alive.

Declan looked before he threw the book in the trash.

_**"Declan, you need to read the last entry."**_ Skull Archfiend of Hope told him. **_"He wrote it just a few minutes ago."_**

Declan picked it up turning to the last entry.

_She was right, but after what happened. Riley, Yuya, mom, dad, everyone... I hurt you so much. I know I promised but... I can't live like this, tonight I'm telling Chaos King Archfiend to do it._

The entry also included a small apology and a wish that Riley would find someone that she loved and loved her once Atem was gone.

Riley looked heart-broken on this before saying, "I won't leave him."

"You know why he feels like that Riley, because of what his mother did to him." Declan told her.

"I know, but I refuse to let him kill himself." Riley told him.

"... I deserve it." Atem whispered.

They turned to him.

"I'm a horrible person, she should have killed me." Atem said miserably.

"You are not a terrible person Atem." Riley told him.

"I betrayed you!" Atem told her. "And Yuri nearly died because of me."

"You never betrayed anyone." Riley told him.

Atem looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Yes I did, you know what happened."

"That was a mistake." Riley told him.

"That doesn't change anything." Atem insisted.

"Not for now at least." Riley told him. "I don't want another boyfriend. Your all I have to love!"

"... Then go with one of the others. You deserve to be happy, not in pain because of me." Atem told her. "Sora, Sam, Mokuba, or Hart."

"I said YOUR all I have!" Riley repeated.

Atem just shook his head. "You'll find someone, I'm sure of it."

Riley looked down. Declan held her as they walked out.

"I don't know until he's gonna be happy again." Riley started to cry.

"Neither do I, then again I can't imagine going through what he did." Declan admitted.

She sobbed as Declan held her.

* * *

_That night..._

_"Matthew." said a voice._

_"Hm?" Atem woke up,_

_"Matthew, can you hear me." asked the voice._

_"That voice... Auntie?" He asked._

_"Yes, it's me." Ashley said._

_Atem started to cry hearing her._

_"What's wrong?" Ashley asked hugging him._

_"It was..." He kept on crying._

_"You can tell me." she said hugging him._

_"...Mom she... she raped me." Atem answered._

_Ashley looked horrified and hugged him closer. "I'm so sorry."_

_Atem hugged her tighter._

_"I know it's painful, but there's someone who cares about you. It takes time to heal, but you're a strong young man." Ashley told him._

_"But... I betrayed..." Atem started._

_"It feels that way now, but if you really betrayed someone you wouldn't feel guilty. All this pain, it hurts but it means you care for someone with your whole heart." Ashley told him. "I know it must hurt, but don't push away the people you love, you're the kindest person I know."_

_Atem started crying taking the wise words she's saying._

_"It's ok, let it all out. When you wake up things might still hurt, but I promise they'll improve." she promised while she hugged him._

_He continued sobbing in her arms. __She held him until he finally woke up in the hospital._

* * *

He looked around. He was alone and the sun was coming up. He softly started to cry.

"Atem?" Yuya asked.

Atem looked over.

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked.

Atem said, "Come in."

Yuya walked inside. "Do you need anything?"

Atem softly started to cry. Yuya looked surprised and walked over to hug him.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Atem sobbed in his arms.

"It's ok." Yuya smiled holding him.

Atem continued to cry.

_'Please get here soon guys, we need Yuri back.'_ Yuya thought while holding Atem.

Soon they heard a knock.

"Come in." Yuya said.

The group walked in. Atem saw all of them and started crying more. Riley walked to him, and held his hand.

"Rose filled us in." Yuto told Yuya before handing him Dark Rebellion.

Yuya took hold of the dragon.

"Atem, can you look at me?" Lulu asked.

Atem with tears looked at her. Lulu, Rin, and Celina walked over and the three of them held him. He started crying from the hugging.

"We're all right here. We always will be." Rin smiled.

"So will Becky, she's on her way." Celina added.

Atem continued sobbing. Yuya took the other two dragons. _'One left.'_

Atem looked at the three with tear-struck eyes.

"Atem, are you feeling any better?" Riley asked.

"Auntie... Spoke to me..." He answered.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Do you want to tell us what she said?" Yugo asked.

Atem explained what Ashley told him. Yuya smiled. "She's right."

Riley nodded in agreement. Atem smiled before softly started to cry again. At that moment the other arrived.

"Are we late?" Yuko asked them.

"No." Yuto answered.

Yuko hands Yuya, Crystal Born.

Yuya took the card before closing his eyes. "Time to come home."

As he said that Yuya walked out of the room.

"Huh?" Atem asked.

"Long story." Yuto answered.

Atem looked down.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok, please work." Yuya hoped while summoning the five dragons.

The five were summoned.

"Please, bring back Yuri." Yuya asked them.

The five meditated as a glow begun to happen. Yuya put the Yuri card down and stepped back.

Then... Yuri appeared from the card.

"What, how?" Yuri asked in shock.

"The dragons broke you free." Yuya answered.

"Why Yuya? Why did you do this?" Yuri asked him.

"Atem has recovered." Yuya answered.

"Then shouldn't his brother be with him instead of a murderer?" Yuri asked.

"Brothers." Yuya corrected.

"He has one big brother, and one younger sister." Yuri told Yuya.

"Come on Yuri. Your his brother too." Yuya told him.

"I'm a murderer, plain and simple Yuya." Yuri said before walking into the hospital. "Excuse me, can you please call the police?"

"Big Brother!" Rose suddenly tackled him.

Yuri turned to her and shook his head. "Please call the police."

"Why?" The receptionist asked confused.

"Big brother please no." Rose begged.

"I'm sorry Rose." Yuri hugged her. "I'm confessing to a crime, I committed murder."

The receptionist looked shocked before getting to the phone before Yuya slammed his hand on it as she looked. "It's all a big misunderstanding ma'am."

"Yuya, you know I murdered her. Reasons or not, that's a crime." Yuri told him.

"A crime to harm someone who nearly raped, and nearly killed her own kid?" Yuya asked.

"Wait what?" The receptionist asked shocked.

"Yuya, we both know I took things too far." Yuri told him. "Let her make the call, I deserve it."

Yuya looked at him before telling the receptionist "Can you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Uh... I guess?" The receptionist answered before Yuya dragged Yuri outside.

"Yuya, I know what you're trying to do but that doesn't change a thing." Yuri told him. "Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I taught him that crimes can be ignored?"

"It is true crimes can't be ignored. What I'm saying is just see him before that." Yuya told him.

"Alright." Yuri relented.

Yuya nodded as they walked.

"But they're calling the police afterwards." Yuri said before opening the door.

Yuya relented as they looked.

"Atem..." Yuri started quietly.

Atem looked before saying, "Yuri... Thanks."

Yuri looked hurt hearing that. "Don't thank me, what I did was wrong. I should be in jail."

"Let me finish." Atem told him. "Thanks... for freeing me from her torment."

"Well, you're welcome... goodbye Atem." Yuri replied quietly.

Atem closed his eyes. Yuri walked over and hugged Atem. "I love you little brother, sorry."

With those words Yuri turned and walked out of the room. Rose looked like she's about to break into uncontrollable crying,

Yuya held her. "I'm sure it'll be ok. Atem and I can tell the police what happened."

Rose started to sob in his arms. Yuya held her close. Atem started to cry too. Riley held him close.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ring ring.

Yuya answered, "Yeah?"

It was a police officer. _"Yes, you all need to come with me. We need to ask you some questions about Yuri Sakaki's crime."_

They all walked with him.

* * *

_At the police station..._

"According to Yuri's confession he murdered Carol James, and he named you two as witnesses." an officer told Yuya and Atem. "Is this true?"

"Well yes but you know she's a fugitive." Yuya told him.

"I do, that's not the issue. Your brother committed murder." the officer told them. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Where should we start?" Yuya asked him.

"What happened that day?" The officer asked.

"Well it first started with this." Yuya answered handing the officer the letter.

The officer took the letter and read it before nodding.

"And we were cautious though we didn't expect she attacked at midnight..." Yuya continued before telling the officer the whole story. "...And that's how it happened."

"Do you have anything to add?" the officer asked Atem.

Atem only said, "She abused me for so long, and now thanks to Yuri he finally freed me from my torment."

The officer nodded. "Given the circumstances, I understand what Yuri did. Still murder is murder, So one week in prison."

They nodded understanding.

"I'll let him know. Thank you for being honest." the officer told them. "You can go now."

They walked out.

"I'll be home later." Atem mentioned before walking off.

Yuya looked worried. Yusho smiled. "I wouldn't worry Yuya, he's heading to LDS."

Atem arrived at his destination. Riley walked out with a smile.

"Hi Riley." Atem smiled.

"Hi Atem, I'm glad you're feeling a little better." Riley replied before kissing his cheek.

"Me to." Atem smiled. "I thought a smile like this would never pester on my face ever again."

Riley giggled. "You look better when you smile."

Atem giggled back.

"I love you." Riley smiled.

"I love you too... Ri." He smiled.

She blushed at the nickname but smiled more. They both walked to where it was at the horizon.

"Beautiful." Riley said.

"Indeed." He agreed.

Fin.

* * *

**And that's the end of Sway of the Pendulum. The third part of the series will be here soon, and it'll be different! Be sure to review!**


End file.
